Feuillets colorés
by Realgya
Summary: Dans le même esprit que "Feuillets", ensemble de petites histoires avec différents personnages de Shaman King.
1. Vie

**Feuillets colorés**

* * *

 **Avertissement :** Juste au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, Shaman King est l'oeuvre génialissime de Takei-sama.

 **Note :** Pas vraiment une nouvelle fic. J'ai hésité à "rouvrir" Feuillets qui est marquée comme "terminée" depuis plusieurs années. Du coup voyez-le comme une suite à ce premier recueil, des textes un peu pêle-mêle qui me servent à raconter ce qui me passe par l'esprit. La différence avec Feuillets c'est que les textes ici n'auront aucun rapport les uns avec les autres et ne feront pas partie d'un même univers.

Pour ce premier chapitre j'ai demandé 10 mots au hasard à mon entourage et après les textes me sont venus sans réfléchir. Ca peut donner des trucs bizarres (genre Ranger... me suis toujours pas décidée sur "qui" était le futur mari de Jun, personne en fait, vu que je me suis pas posé la question). Pour Cimetière, je me suis amusée à voler des personnages à Inuyasha et Samuraï Deeper Kyo que vous reconnaîtrez peut-être. Sinon j'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner une liste de dix mots pour de futurs chapitres !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Vie**

...

 **Livre - Ren**

Elle est penchée sur son livre, une mèche de cheveux coincée dans la bouche, une autre qu'elle replace machinalement derrière l'oreille. Bason se penche derrière elle pour essayer de deviner ce qu'elle lit sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive puis repart discrètement faire son rapport à son maître.

\- Je n'ai pas pu voire le titre, mais j'ai repéré les mots « métaphysique », « esprit », « concept » et « univers », déclare-t-il. De gros blocs de texte, pas de dialogue.

« Super », pense Ren. De toutes les filles de l'île, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur une philosophe.

\- Bason, pourquoi je suis là ? demande-t-il.

\- Pour parler à Rutherfor ? répond son fantôme sans comprendre.

\- Ça je sais bien, mais pourquoi je suis là ? s'énerve Ren.

\- Parce que vous voulez prouver à Nichrom que vous n'avez pas peur des filles, répond Bason.

Le shaman le foudroie du regard, au grand dam du fantôme qui ne sait plus si son maître veut qu'il réponde ou non.

Ren inspire, expire, se force à décrisper sa main autour de son épée et à ranger cette dernière à sa ceinture. Il n'en a pas besoin pour aller parler à Rutherfor et gagner le stupide défi que lui a lancé Nichrom.

\- Bason, est-ce que…

Mais Bason ne sut jamais ce que voulait lui demander son maître car, au même moment, un déluge de livres engloutit Ren alors que l'étagère s'écroulait et que le mauvais plaisantin à la longue tresse brune s'enfuyait en ricanant.

...

 **Maïs - Peyote**

Peyote fait cuire le maïs au-dessus du feu de camp, au bout de sa longue tige de bois. Zanching et Boris le regardent de loin avec leurs sourires méprisants et leurs airs moqueurs mais Peyote s'en fiche royalement.

\- Quand nous serons arrivés au village Pache, il y aura un restaurant qui s'appelle le « maïs royal », déclare soudain Hao avec des étincelles dans les yeux qui trahissent une blague que seul lui peut comprendre.

\- Et ils servent du maïs ? demande Peyote en ayant déjà une idée de la réponse.

\- Non.

Hao sourit en penchant légèrement la tête Peyote fait tourner sa tige au-dessus des flammes.

\- Boris dit que si tu continues, il va t'exploser à la tête, lance courageusement Mathilda en allant s'assoir près du Seigneur Hao et le plus loin possible du mexicain et son bâton explosif.

\- Peut-être bien, et dans ce cas ça fera le meilleur pop-corn que t'aies jamais mangé, rétorque Peyote.

\- C'est quoi du pop-corn ? demande Marion d'une voix morne.

Peyote soupire.

\- Laisse tomber.

Marion fronce les sourcils Mathilda le remarque.

\- Fais exploser le maïs pour faire du pop-corn pour Mari, réclame-t-elle.

\- T'es vraiment qu'une casse-pieds, s'énerve Peyote.

\- Fais exploser le maïs, fais exploser le maïs ! poursuit Mathilda, ne lâchant rien à l'affaire.

\- Machi.

La petite se calme dès qu'elle entend la voix du Seigneur Hao.

\- Je suis sûr que si tu lui demandes gentiment, Peyote se fera un plaisir de vous faire du pop-corn.

Le visage de Mathilda s'éclaire tandis que celui de Peyote se renfrogne. Il n'est pas dupe, il voit très bien le sourire machiavélique qui vient orner les lèvres de son maître en même temps qu'il augmente la température du feu. Alors de bonne grâce, Peyote renonce à son maïs croustillant pour satisfaire les deux petites.

...

 **Chat - Horohoro**

\- C'est toi le chat, déclare brusquement Pirika en frappant son frère avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

\- Pi, on a passé l'âge pour jouer à ces jeux, se plaint Horohoro à haute voix. Hey, qu'est-ce que vous êtes tous en train de faire ?

Tamao s'est prudemment éloigné de lui, Manta est sous une table, Yoh a sauté sur un toit, Anna s'est éclipsée, Ryu a piqué un sprint le plus loin possible d'Horohoro et Chocolove vient de se mettre à quatre pattes, prêt à s'élancer. Seul Ren n'a pas bougé, se contentant de les dévisager tour à tour en plissant les yeux.

Horo comprend qu'il n'a aucun espoir d'échapper au jeu, mais aussi qu'il tient une chance inespérée de refiler le rôle du chat à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- C'est toi le chat, lance-t-il en flanquant un coup dans le dos de Ren.

Mais Ren est un tigre, pas un chat, et alors qu'il se noie dans son sang, Horo sait qu'il ne s'y trompera plus jamais.

...

 **Voiture - Tamao**

Ils roulent vite, toujours plus vite pour échapper à leurs poursuivants. Tamao est plaquée contre le dossier de son fauteuil et n'ose pas se retourner. Marco a le regard braqué sur la route. Sur la plage arrière, Jeanne et Lyserg semblent seulement endormis mais ils ne respirent plus depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

\- On perd du terrain, grince Marco entre ses dents.

Tamao n'ose pas commenter. Elle n'ose même pas jeter un œil au rétroviseur pour voir si Rakist et Anahol les rattrapent.

Que vont-ils faire ? Même s'ils atteignent le cœur de l'île, que vont-ils faire ? Ils devront bien arrêter la voiture à un moment donné et personne ne les aidera contre Rakist et Anahol. Les Paches ne bougeront pas. Sâti est morte. Yoh doit courir sauver Anna, restée avec un ennemi bien plus mortel.

Mais malgré la peur qui lui tord le ventre, Tamao ne peut pas prier pour que son père vienne la sauver comme il l'a fait avec les Hanagumi. Parce qu'elle sait que si Mikihisa doit bouger, ce sera pour aller auprès des enfants et du golem.

...

 **Linge - Kanna**

Kanna trie la corbeille de linge sale. Les vêtements d'Hana sont couverts de boue, comme d'habitude. Ceux de Mach sont bariolés de tâches diverses : sauce piquante, sauce orientale, sauce tomate, sauce curry… Pas comme ceux de Mary qui sont impeccables. C'est simple, s'ils n'étaient pas dans la corbeille, personne n'aurait jamais deviné qu'ils étaient sales.

La tunique de Ryu sent la sueur mais c'est une odeur que Kanna connaît par cœur et elle sourit brièvement en la jetant dans la machine à laver. Ses propres vêtements sentent le tabac, c'est pourquoi Kanna préfère s'occuper elle-même du tri du linge plutôt que de le laisser à Tamao. Ça ne plairait pas à la maîtresse de maison.

Une fois le blanc séparés des couleurs, Kanna peut lancer sa machine, s'assoir au-dessus, sortir ses herbes et se rouler une cigarette. Elle passe l'heure suivante, cachée dans la buanderie, isolée du reste de la maison, à attendre que les vêtements soient bien propres pour qu'elle puisse aller les étendre dans le fond du jardin.

\- Kanna !

Le cri paniqué du petit garçon qui déboule dans son repère est à fendre le cœur. Elle voit les yeux d'Hana se remplir de larmes alors qu'il regarde avec désespoir la machine à laver en marche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore oublié dans tes poches ? se désespère Kanna.

D'habitude, Ashcroft lui rappelle de vider les poches du petit, ce qui lui a déjà permis de sauver sa collection de cailloux, ses mouchoirs et ses bonbons. Mais aujourd'hui, Ashcroft est dehors à jouer au poker avec Jack, Ponchi et Conchi, alors le drame n'a pas pu être évité.

\- J'ai oublié M. Escargot, arrive tout de même à hoqueter Hana avant de fondre en pleurs.

...

 **Ranger - Jun, Pyron**

Chaque chose doit être à sa place, pense négligemment Jun en repositionnant une statuette d'éléphant sur l'étagère au-dessus de la cheminée.

\- Jun.

La voix est froide, le ton est dur.

Jun se retourne vers son futur époux. Prend une gifle. S'effondre par terre sans un cri.

\- J'avais dit chaud, mon thé. Et sur le buffet, le sucrier.

Il repart et c'est comme s'il n'était jamais venu.

\- Maîtresse…

Pyron a les poings serrés mais s'efforce d'oublier ce détestable personnage pour se pencher vers sa dôshi. La première et seule fois où il avait voulu rendre à cet homme les coups pris par sa maîtresse, il l'avait découpé en tellement de morceaux qu'il avait fallu des semaines à Jun pour le recoudre. Des semaines pendant lesquelles elle n'avait eu personne à qui parler, où elle s'était sentie abandonnée et où elle avait failli par trois fois se suicider.

Si Pyron le pouvait, il emmènerait sa maîtresse loin d'ici. Ou il enverrait un message à Ren pour qu'il vienne libérer sa sœur.

Mais tout le courrier de Jun est intercepté et lu, toutes les issues sont bloquées, et Pyron sait qu'une tentative d'évasion ratée leur coûterait cher. Très cher. Trop cher.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose, ne peut-il s'empêcher de murmurer.

\- Non c'est ma faute, répond tristement Jun. Je n'ai pas bien rangé.

Pyron serre des dents. « Et vous, vous a-t-il bien rangé ? » pense-t-il sans oser le formuler à voix haute pour ne pas blesser sa maîtresse. « Si nous ne faisons rien », comprend-il, « vous deviendrez comme Canna. »

La première épouse n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. La nuit, elle poussait des cris stridents à faire trembler les murs. Le jour, elle déambulait dans les étages dans une robe noire et déchirée, toujours la même, les pieds ensanglantées et les yeux hagards.

« Je dois emmener ma maîtresse loin d'ici », pense Pyron. Mais Ashcoft y a pensé avant lui et le vieux chevalier n'est plus. Et depuis sa disparition, tout ce qui restait encore de vie et d'esprit en Canna s'est enfui à son tour.

...

 **Boire - Horohoro**

Horo défie Choco du regard, bien que l'aveugle ne puisse pas le voir. L'aïnou vide son verre d'une traite, puis le repose violemment sur la table. Choco l'imite avec une fraction de seconde de retard, puis sourit.

\- Tu tiens toujours ?

Horo veut répondre mais quand il entrouvre la bouche il sent une bile acide lui remonter le long de la gorge, alors il s'abstint et garde les lèvres hermétiquement closes. Ca fait sourire Chocolove. Est-ce qu'il peut deviner que l'aïnou est proche de ses limites ? Et surtout, lui-même est-il au bord des siennes ? Ils jouent leur honneur, Horo n'a pas l'intention de perdre. Il ne veut pas finir comme Ren qui est affalé contre un mur, le regard vitreux. Heureusement qu'il a Tamao pour s'occuper de lui et lui tamponner le visage avec un linge humide, c'est sûrement grâce à elle qu'il ne retombe pas dans les pommes.

\- Les gars, vous êtes sûrs que vous voulez continuer ?

C'est Manta qui a posé la question. Il les dévisage à tour de rôle, inquiet. Il a bien fait de refuser de participer.

\- Evidemment, lance Chocolove. Tu nous ressers ?

Manta inspecte le visage d'Horo et, pour toute réponse, ce dernier pousse son verre vers le jeune homme. Avec un soupir, leur ami re-remplit les verres.

\- Vous n'avez pas encore fini ? lance Anna d'une voix agacée en entrant dans la pièce.

Yoh est derrière elle et jette un regard perplexe sur la scène. Horo sait qu'il aurait bien aimé jouer si sa fiancée ne le lui avait pas interdit, mais peut-être que voir l'état dans lequel était Ren le faisait se féliciter de ne pas participer.

Horo avait le regard posé sur Anna sans la voir. En temps normal, elle n'aurait pas empêché Yoh de jouer. Peut-être même qu'elle aurait joué aussi… ou pas. En tout cas, elle ne toucherait plus à une goutte d'alcool pendant encore cinq ou six mois, le temps que le bébé arrive, et comme il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle fasse attention toute seule Yoh était sommé de s'abstenir aussi. Une histoire de soutien moral.

\- Tu planes, Horo, lance Chocolove d'un ton goguenard.

\- Pas du tout !

Et pour le prouver l'aïnou porte son verre à ses lèvres tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas dû répondre. Il le savait, qu'il ne devait pas parler, que ça le ferait se sentir mal. Et la preuve : la tête lui tourne violemment et un haut-le-cœur le prend alors qu'il n'a pas encore trempé ses lèvres dans son nouveau verre.

En face de lui, Choco a déjà fini le sien et semble toujours aussi détendu.

Peut-être que c'est le bon moment pour s'avouer vaincu…

...

 **Cimetière - Amidamaru**

\- Ben dis donc Amidamaru, ça faisait un moment qu'on ne t'avait plus vu par ici ?

Le samouraï sourit à ses voisins de pierre tombale et s'assoit avec eux. Ils discutent de tout, de rien, de ce qui s'est passé pendant son absence, mais surtout de son aventure avec Yoh, du Shaman Fight, du nouveau roi…

\- Tu t'es pas ennuyé dis-donc, lance Billy, le vieux marin imbattable au poker, en donnant une tape dans le dos d'Amidamaru.

\- Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien vivre des aventures avec un shaman, murmure Kikyô, la prêtresse dépressive en faisant les cent pas autour du grand arbre.

\- Et ton humain, il n'est pas là ? demande l'aveugle Akira, assis à genoux dans une posture de prière en se tenant le menton d'une main.

\- Non, pas ce soir, répond simplement Amidamaru en rosissant.

\- Pourquoi pas ce soir ? insiste Billy en souriant largement.

Mais il est arrêté par Ponchi et Conchi qui arrivent, cahin-caha, déformés et sanguinolents. Eux-aussi ont voulu savoir « pourquoi pas ce soir »…

...

 **Exotique**

\- Marion s'ennuie.

Tamao frissonne. La dernière fois que Marion a déclaré s'ennuyer, les filles des Hanagumi ont décidé de les tuer, Jun et elle.

De leur côté Mathilda soupire et Canna lève les yeux au ciel. Elles ont l'habitude, alors elles n'y font pas vraiment attention, mais c'est nouveau pour Yoh et ses amis qui se sentent un devoir de trouver une idée pour divertir la taciturne demoiselle.

\- Un petit BAC, finit par proposer Lyserg après que le spectacle comique de Chocolove, la partie de poker de Ponchi et Conchi et les idées d'entraînement de Pirika et Ren aient été rejetées.

\- Bonne idée, on met quoi comme colonne ? s'exclame aussitôt Yoh, persuadé qu'Anna ne va pas tarder à proposer comme activité de faire des pompes.

Les idées ne se font pas attendre.

\- Prénom de fille, prénom de garçon, déclare simplement Manta.

\- Couleur, choisit Mathilda.

\- Mais c'est nul couleur ! s'exclame Chocolove.

\- Plante, crie Horohoro.

\- Genre tu connais d'autres plantes que tes fukis, ricane Mathilda en même temps qu'elle tente de boxer Chocolove qui, agile, s'est déplacé derrière Lyserg.

\- Roman, propose le pauvre anglais en prenant un coup de poing perdu dans l'estomac.

\- Désolée, s'excuse Mathilda sans avoir l'air désolé du tout.

\- Fruit exotique, murmure tellement doucement Tamao que seuls Yoh et Ryu l'entendent.

\- C'est chouette ça fruit exotique, clame-t-il plus fort.

\- D'accord, intervint Manta en fronçant les sourcils, mais c'est quoi un fruit exotique.

\- Les kiwis, les ananas, les louganes, commence à énumérer Canna en puisant dans ses souvenirs.

\- Où t'as vu que le kiwi et le lougane c'étaient des fruits exotiques, intervint aussitôt Ren.

\- Le raisin, c'est exotique, non ? lance Yoh.

\- Ca dépend pour qui, répond Lyserg avec un sourire.

\- On a qu'à dire qu'exotique c'est synonyme de peu courant, propose Ryu.

\- Genre la tomate c'est pas exotique, se moque Horohoro.

\- La tomate c'est un légume, rétorquent simultanément Anna et Ryu.

\- N'importe quoi ! riposte aussitôt Mathilda.

La guerre est déclarée, tout le monde crie en tout sens, plus rien ne peut les arrêter. L'avantage, c'est que Marion ne s'ennuie plus.

\- T'aurais peut-être mieux fait de proposer « fruit » tout court, souffle Ponchi à sa maîtresse.

...

 **Masque - Marion**

Marion déteste les masques. Ils n'ont jamais cessé de venir hanter ses nuits. Toutes ses nuits.

Ce sont des personnages avec de beaux atours, de grandes robes de bals pour ces mesdames, des costumes chics pour ces messieurs, et tous portent ces masques vénitiens qui leur cachent le visage, faisant paraître leurs yeux noirs et vides et n'affichant que des lèvres peintes, figées, étroites et sans sourire.

Marion abhorre les masques depuis toute petite. Quand elle allait se coucher, elle devait monter l'escalier auquel étaient accrochés ces visages inexpressifs ramenés du fameux carnaval de Venise que sa mère adorait tant. Sa mère est morte depuis longtemps désormais, mais en rêve Marion la voit toujours, avec son sourire doux. Elle sent alors quelque chose battre dans sa poitrine et les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Elle veut l'appeler mais sa mère attrape un masque qu'elle porte à son visage pour aller danser et se fond dans cette foule de personnages blancs effrayants. Et Marion ne la retrouve plus. Elle a beau se jeter sur les gens pour leur arracher leurs masques horripilants, aucun d'eux ne lui révèle le visage de sa mère. Alors Marion se retrouve seule dans une grande salle de bal avec une foule de gens gémissant, leurs masques arrachés, et elle a juste envie d'ordonner à Chuck de tous les tuer. Mais elle ne l'a jamais fait, elle s'est toujours réveillée avant.

Marion hait les masques. C'est pour ça que lorsqu'elle regarde Kevin brûler dans l'arène sous le feu purificateur du Seigneur Hao, elle se sent bien et elle est secouée de frissons de plaisir.


	2. Noël

**Note :** Un merci infini à Koba pour les thèmes ! J'ai réalisé à la relecture que le chapitre était très tourné vers Jeanne et Tamao... Le premier thème pourrait s'inscrire dans le même contexte que le dernier chapitre de _Feuillets._ Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Noël**

...

 **Chocolats noirs**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Silva ?

Le Pache se retourna vers son interlocuteur pour découvrir Tarim.

\- Je…

Silva grimaça. Il n'était pas censé être là. Il était censé être au Congo, en mission pour le Shaman King.

\- Et toi ? se défendit-il maladroitement.

Silva haussa les sourcils en voyant Tarim rougir.

\- Rien. Je venais… regarder, imaginer…

Tarim se tut un moment, comme gêné d'en avoir trop dit, puis rendit les armes en soupirant.

\- Je réfléchissais aux chocolats que je lui aurais achetés. Si j'étais vivant, si elle était vivante, si elle n'était pas déjà avec un autre, si j'étais suffisamment courageux pour aller vers elle.

\- Qui ? voulut savoir Silva, curieux.

Tarim ne répondit pas, semblant perdu dans ses pensées, la tête basse. Son ami n'insista pas.

\- Tu cherches un cadeau pour Anna ? reprit-il soudain.

« Grillé », songea Silva.

\- Un calendrier de l'avant, avoua-t-il.

\- Et tu as un plan pour l'acheter et le lui envoyer ? s'interrogea Tarim.

Silva hésita. Devait-il lui dévoiler que Yoh avait promis de le retrouver ici avant la tombée de la nuit pour s'en occuper ?

\- Tu es mort, Silva, lui rappela Tarim. Comme moi.

\- Je sais, souffla le Pache en détournant la tête.

Devait-il renoncer à sa fille pour autant ?

\- Enfin , soupira Tarim, qu'as-tu prévu de lui prendre ?

Silva lui désigna un calendrier rempli de fruits confis et de chocolats, dont quelques chocolats blancs.

\- Silva !

Le Pache d'habitude très calme semblait hors de lui.

\- Tu sais très bien que le chocolat blanc, ce n'est pas du vrai chocolat.

Sentant venir un discours implacable, Silva essaya de rattraper le coup.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Il n'y a pas de chocolats blancs dans ce calendrier, répliqua-t-il en montrant cette fois-ci le calendrier d'à côté.

Cependant Tarim ne fit pas meilleure éloge des nounours au chocolat au lait. Il se lança dans une diatribe enflammée qu'il n'avait pas finie quand Yoh arriva.

Silva fut donc contraint de réviser ses plans, priant intérieurement pour qu'Anna aime le chocolat noir.

...

 **Parfum chic**

Anna entra d'un pas décidé dans la parfumerie, suivie de près par ses élèves. Une vendeuse faillit s'approcher d'elles mais renonça devant les quatre jeunes femmes en plein conciliabule et préféra aller conseiller une dame plus âgée.

\- Oh regardez comme il est joli celui-là, pépia Pirika en désignant un flocon en forme d'oiseau alors que Tamao se dirigeait inconsciemment vers une boîte avec des étoiles.

\- L'important c'est son odeur, pas son emballage, la reprit Anna d'une voix sévère. Pour choisir un parfum, il faut forcément le tester. Vous avez des testeurs pour chacun, c'est ceux avec les étiquettes.

Pour montrer l'exemple, Jeanne attrapa un testeur et s'aspergea le cou en souriant.

\- Pas comme ça, Jeanne, sur le poignet. Ou sur les bâtonnets en carton dans les pots.

Le sourire qui ornait les lèvres de l'Iron Maiden disparut et sa mine se fit triste.

\- Mais c'est Meene qui m'a montré, murmura-t-elle doucement, déconfite.

\- Pour le porter, mais pas pour le tester, expliqua patiemment Anna. Comment fais-tu pour savoir s'il sent bon sinon ?

Jeanne fronça les sourcils et plissa le nez, cherchant visiblement autour d'elle l'odeur du parfum dont elle venait de s'imbiber. De son côté, Pirika avait trouvé une solution et portait à son visage les différents flacons pour humer leurs contenances.

Tamao attrapa un bâtonnet qu'elle posa sur un rebord, saisit ensuite délicatement une bouteille bleu nuit et l'inclina au-dessus du bout de carton. Elle s'accroupit et plissa les yeux, concentrée et attentive à ne pas manquer la goutte de parfum qui devait tomber. Jeanne se mit derrière elle pour guetter également.

\- Je crois qu'il faut appuyer, dit-elle au bout d'un moment alors qu'aucune goutte de parfum n'avait daigné tomber sur le bâtonnet.

Tamao hésita mais obtempéra. Elle n'appuya cependant pas assez fort pour actionner le spray.

Anna s'approcha en soupirant. Elle ramassa le bâtonnet, s'empara de la bouteille de parfum et en pressa dynamiquement la tête.

\- Oh ! lâcha Tamao.

Jeanne sourit en joignant les mains comme pour une prière.

\- Moi aussi ! s'exclama Pirika alors qu'Anna tendait le bâtonnet odorant à Tamao qui n'osait pas le prendre.

Quand elle eut la main libre, Anna attrapa le poignet de Pirika et y aspergea du parfum. Ravie, l'Aïnue se plaqua la main sur la figure, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

\- Trop chouette !

Elle se mit ensuite en devoir de tester tous les flacons du magasin, mais commença à avoir un peu de mal quand il fallut qu'elle manie ces derniers de la main gauche.

\- Puis-je vous aider mesdames ? demanda la vendeuse qui semblait s'être décidée à aller les voir. Vous avez une idée du genre de parfum que vous désirez ? enchaîna-t-elle devant les airs perdus de Jeanne et de Tamao.

\- Comme Jun, déclara Jeanne.

Tamao hocha vivement de la tête pour approuver, la vendeuse cligna éperdument des yeux et Anna soupira. Elles n'étaient pas près d'avoir fini si elles devaient se mettre à la recherche d'un parfum aussi chic que celui de l'héritière des Tao.

...

 **Papier cadeau**

Jeanne adorait les papiers cadeaux. Elle en avait pris de toutes les couleurs, achetant des dizaines de rouleaux différents au grand désespoir de Kevin qui maintenait que deux ou trois rouleaux auraient suffi. Marco avait cependant déclaré, tout en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez, que si cela faisait plaisir au Seigneur Maiden, il était prêt à acheter tous les rouleaux du magasin. Jeanne avait décliné en prétextant qu'il fallait en laisser pour les autres.

Elle s'amusait donc désormais, armée d'une paire de ciseaux et de son rouleau de scotch, à empaqueter les différents présents qu'elle souhaitait offrir à ses amis. Les premiers emballages furent des batailles épiques mais elle finit par prendre le coup de main, en particulier grâce à John qui vint lui montrer comment s'y prendre.

Toute heureuse, elle emballa donc la paire de cache-oreilles de Meene dans du papier bleu ciel avec des nuages, la peinture de Kevin dans un papier bariolé de couleurs criardes et le support à lunettes en forme de nez pour Marco dans un papier brillant et doré. Chris eut le droit à du vert pomme pour sa mallette de poker et Pof de l'orange clair avec des triangles beiges pour son casque audio.

John fut sommé de quitter la pièce le temps que Jeanne emballe son cadeau – un nouvel étui pour sa guitare car l'ancien était déchiré – mais eut ensuite le droit de revenir l'aider. Il jeta un coup d'œil curieux au paquet bleu avec des visages de Père Noël mais ne fit pas de commentaires.

\- C'est pour qui ce papier marron super triste, demanda-t-il en avisant le rouleau que venait d'attraper Jeanne.

\- C'est du papier cadeau écologique 100% recyclé, expliqua-t-elle en attrapant la paire de jumelles noires censées y être emballée. C'est pour Lucky.

Vint ensuite le papier gris rempli de mots anglais superposés les uns sur les autres pour Lyserg, enrobant dans son étreinte le magnifique stylo plume émeraude que Jeanne était très fière d'avoir trouvé sur un stand au marché de Noël.

\- Et pour celui-ci, quel papier cadeau ?

Jeanne cligna plusieurs fois des yeux devant l'écharpe noire brodée d'étoiles. Oups, elle avait oublié du papier cadeau pour Hao.

...

 **Chaussons douillets**

Opacho adore ses chaussons. C'est Tamao qui les lui a offerts pour son anniversaire, à force de s'inquiéter de le voir déambuler pieds nus. Elle était persuadée qu'il allait finir par attraper mal. Opacho lui a pourtant dit que, même s'il est le plus petit, il est fort et il ne peut pas tomber malade.

Ce sont des chaussons noirs avec des étoiles, comme celles du Seigneur Hao, c'est pour cela qu'Opacho les adore. Ils sont tout doux, tout confortable, et à peine les avait-il essayé qu'il les avait adoptés. Il ne les quittait plus et tirait la tête quand Ryu lui reprochait d'aller courir dehors avec. Ses chaussons étaient bien mieux que ce gravier horripilant qui lui faisait mal aux pieds. Il les aurait porté presque partout s'il le pouvait, sauf peut-être dans l'herbe, le sable, l'eau, la terre, la boue, la neige… Bref, sauf en pleine nature. Mais la route toute moche devant le Fumbari Onsen, ce n'était pas la nature.

La première fois, Opacho a même passé la nuit avec ses chaussons, tellement ils étaient confortables. Mais Canna ne veut plus qu'il le fasse. Elle dit qu'à force de traîner partout avec ils sont tout sales et elle ne veut pas qu'il salisse les draps avec.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Opacho adore ses chaussons. Alors quand Ryu les lui prend pour aller les accrocher au-dessus de la cheminée, il se fiche pas mal des explications vaseuses de ce dernier, il appelle Mama pour punir le voleur et récupérer son bien.

...

 **Chaussures à talons**

Tamao enfila la paire de chaussures et se mit debout en tremblant. Jeanne l'imita. La française n'avait pas besoin de porter des talons – c'était même déconseillé si elle ne voulait pas froisser son petit ami – mais elle souhaitait en essayer quand même, pour voir ce que ça donnerait.

\- C'est rigolo, s'extasia-t-elle avant de faire quelques pas maladroits.

Elle trébucha, faillit se tordre la cheville et se rattrapa au mur de justesse.

\- Je n'achèterai jamais de telles chaussures, se ravisa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Du haut de ses échasses, Tamao la regarda avec des larmes dans les yeux. Il lui fallait absolument une paire pour pouvoir embrasser Ryu…

...

 **Carte de réduction**

\- Billet s'il vous plaît.

Jeanne releva la tête quand la voix du contrôleur la tira de sa torpeur. Elle papillonna un peu des yeux et chercha son billet de train dans le sac à main que lui avait offert Marco. Le contrôleur n'était encore que deux ranges devant elle et le temps qu'il s'occupe des autres passagers elle se sentait réveillée.

\- Bonjour madame, la salua-t-il quand elle lui présenta la bout de papier qui représentait son billet électronique imprimé.

L'homme scanna le QR code et le lui rendit.

\- Vous avez votre carte jeune ? demanda-t-il.

Jeanne ne rosit même pas.

\- Non, je l'ai oubliée, avoua-t-elle.

Le contrôleur hésita. Normalement, il devait lui faire payer la différence, qu'elle pourrait ensuite se faire rembourser en se présentant avec sa carte justificative de son tarif réduit au guichet.

\- Ca ira, mais pensez-y la prochaine fois, décida-t-il.

Jeanne acquiesça et l'agent partit poursuivre sa mission dans le wagon suivant. Jeanne appuya sa tête contre la vitre sans rien discerner d'autre que son reflet. Il faisait noir dehors et il restait encore bien une demi-heure de trajet avant qu'elle n'arrive à Brest.

Son sac se mit à vibrer et elle chercha au milieu de toutes ses affaires son téléphone portable sous le regard désespéré de Shamash.

C'était un texto de Lyserg : son train était arrivé, il avait hâte de la revoir.

Jeanne sourit.

Elle aussi.

...

 **Casse-tête**

Tamao se mordit la lèvre et fronça des sourcils en faisant jouer les pièces de métal entre ses doigts. Elles portaient bien leur nom de casse-tête, tout comme les sentiments de Tamao d'ailleurs.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Yoh qui rigolait avec Manta. Pouvait-il l'aimer ? L'aimait-elle vraiment ? S'il n'était pas promis à Anna, s'il n'était pas aussi gentil, si Mikihisa ne lui avait pas fait croire qu'elle l'épouserait, s'il n'avait pas ce sourire si doux… Tous ces « si » lui faisaient des nœuds à l'esprit et mettaient son cœur en émoi.

\- Tu t'y prends mal, la tira de ses pensées une voix moqueuse.

Tamao rougit considérablement et regarda avec hébétement les bras musclés venant l'entourer et les mains gantées se posant sur les siennes. Les doigts brûlants s'enroulèrent autour des siens et Tamao eut brusquement la gorge sèche en sentant le souffle d'Hao dans ses cheveux et sa présence à quelques millimètres de son dos. Lui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il provoquait chez elle.

\- Et voilà, déclara-t-il en résolvant son casse-tête.

...

 **Sel**

Opacho regarda curieusement Mamy jeter du sel par-dessus son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

\- Elle chasse le mauvais œil, lui répondit Komeri d'une voix timide.

Opacho resta perplexe. Au pied de la dune, Mamy se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Ren.

\- On va à l'eau ? proposa Opacho.

Komeri fait un petit « non » de la tête et lui montra la blessure qu'elle s'était infligée au bras pour avoir fait le poirier au milieu des rochers comme Yainage.

\- Ca fait mal ? demanda-t-il.

La petite fille baissa la tête.

\- La mer pique, répondit-elle doucement.

Sur la plage, Ren venait de prendre une couleur de tomate bien mûre. Après quelques minutes passées à bafouiller, il finit par se détourner et s'éloigner d'une démarche robotique.

Opacho contempla longuement Mamy et se sentit triste.

Mamy pleurait.

...

 **Littérature scandinave**

\- Est-ce que tu savais, demanda Zria sans relever la tête de son livre, que Carmehide est plus intéressé par les hommes que par les femmes ?

Pino se dévissa le cou pour la regarder et, après une longue minute de silence durant laquelle Zria tourna une page, il finit par hausser les épaules, persuadé qu'elle lui faisait une blague.

\- Ca te pose un problème ? reprit cependant sa camarade d'une voix douce.

Pino ne sut pas quoi répondre.

\- Moi, ça ne m'en pose pas.

Et sur ces mots presqu'inaudibles, Zria tourna une nouvelle page de son livre.

\- Si c'est une blague, ce n'est pas drôle, lâcha Pino.

La jeune femme ne réagit pas.

\- Zria ? l'appela-t-il.

Aucune réaction.

Pestant intérieurement, Pino lui tourna le dos pour se pencher de nouveau sur sa sculpture. Depuis que Namari leur avait montré, à Carmehide et à lui, comment faire de la sculpture, Pino passait son temps à modeler dans l'argile des formes plus ou moins ressemblantes avec quelque chose.

\- Tu disais ?

Pino se retourna vers Zria. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

Pas de réponse.

Pino plongea ses mains dans l'eau et se réinstalla confortablement.

\- C'est toi qui disait quelque chose, le dérangea de nouveau sa camarade.

Pino poussa un soupir et se retourna de nouveau vers elle.

\- Je crois, ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle, toujours sans quitter des yeux sa lecture.

\- Je disais, essaya de se souvenir Pino, que ce n'était pas drôle.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ta blague.

Nouveau silence.

\- Quelle blague ? questionna Zria au moment où Pino pensait se remettre à son travail.

\- Ta blague sur Carmehide, se força-t-il à articuler.

\- Je n'ai pas fait de blague, enchaînait cependant Zria sans l'écouter.

Pino fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu disais que Carmehide préférait les hommes.

Zria tourna une nouvelle page.

\- Oui.

Pino la fixa un moment en attendant qu'elle développe mais elle ne paraissait pas se préoccuper de lui.

\- Oui quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Zria replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles sans lâcher son livre du regard.

\- Pourquoi je dis ça, répondit-elle machinalement. Parce que je le pense.

Pino serra fort des poings et se força à inspirer et expirer calmement. Il n'avait pourtant pas le sang chaud, mais c'était la première fois que Zria, pourtant déjà d'un naturel discret, lui paraissait aussi absente.

\- Mais pourquoi tu le penses ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

La jeune femme resta muette.

\- Zria ! explosa-t-il.

\- Quoi ? répondit-elle d'une voix agacée.

\- Mais réponds-moi !

Pino ne voyait Zria que de profil mais il remarqua que son visage se fermait comme lorsqu'elle était contrariée.

\- Pourquoi tu penses que Carmehide préfère les hommes ? insista-t-il.

Elle fit la moue.

\- Parce qu'il passe beaucoup de temps avec Namari.

Pino resta un moment stupéfait, la fixant avec des yeux de merlan frit. Cependant elle ne le remarqua même pas, toute plongée qu'elle était dans sa lecture. C'était pourtant elle qui avait engagé la conversation !

\- Et je peux savoir quel est ce fichu bouquin qui te passionne tant que tu ne prennes pas la peine de me regarder quand tu me parles ? craqua-t-il.

Pour la première fois, Zria daigna lui jeter un coup d'œil.

\- La faculté des rêves.

...

 **Pyjama en soie**

A la fin du Shaman Fight, Tamao avait été invitée à passer la nuit avec les X-laws sur leur paquebot. Elle avait dormi avec Jeanne, Jeanne qui avait un joli pyjama de couleur crème avec de la dentelle et un dos presque transparent. Dans son peignoir blanc, Tamao se sentait insignifiante.

Lorsqu'elles s'étaient séparées à la fin du tournoi deux ans auparavant, Tamao et Jeanne s'étaient promis qu'un jour elles iraient faire les boutiques ensemble. Jeanne avait toujours voulu essayer, Tamao n'osait jamais rien prendre lorsqu'elle était avec Anna.

Tamao n'avait jamais vraiment cru qu'elle aurait un jour la chance de passer du temps seule avec Jeanne. La vie lui avait prouvé qu'elle avait raison en la nommant gérante du Fumbai Onsen. Elle n'avait pas une minute pour elle.

Tamao raccrocha le combiné de téléphone qu'elle avait dans les mains. Anna. Pour la prévenir qu'ils reviendraient à la fin du mois. Pour lui dire qu'ils étaient morts et ressuscités. Tous les trois.

Elle ne le lui avait pas dit, attendant sûrement de pouvoir lui parler face à face, mais Tamao pressentait ce que son amie allait lui demander : de garder Hana. Tamao savait qu'elle accepterait et, à partir de ce moment-là, elle pourrait définitivement dire « adieu » à ses rêves d'enfant.

Elle reprit le téléphone et composa un numéro machinalement, sans y réfléchir.

\- Jeanne ? Je peux venir passer une semaine en France ?

Ainsi étaient-elles toutes les deux, remontant la grande allée en souriant, Jeanne racontant tout ce qu'ils avaient entrepris avec X-Charity, Tamao écoutant sagement. Elles s'arrêtèrent soudain devant une vitrine sans se consulter, fascinées toutes deux par la devanture. Sur les encouragements de Jeanne, Tamao poussa timidement la porte.

Ils étaient tous magnifiques, des soutiens-gorge brodés rouges et noirs aux nuisettes en satin blanc et bleu. Les deux filles déambulèrent dans le magasin, des étoiles au fond des yeux, s'appelant mutuellement pour se montrer leurs trouvailles.

Une heure plus tard, elles ressortaient avec des pyjamas en soie.


	3. Magie

**Note :** Coucou ! J'annonce la couleur direct, cette note d'auteur va être plutôt longue.

Alors déjà pour le thème. J'ai pris les 7 tomes d'Harry Potter et j'ai pioché pour chacun d'eux le premier nom/expression cool de la première phrase du premier chapitre. Après j'ai fait pareil pour "Le Quidditch à travers les âges" et "Les animaux fantastiques". Puis comme j'avais pas mes contes de Beedle le Barde sous la main et que de toute façon ils sont en anglais, j'ai choisi le mot "Sorcier". D'où le titre du chapitre.

"Cicatrice" devait donc s'appeler "Intérêt" mais je trouvais vraiment pas d'inspiration. Parallèlement pour "100 Instants" il me fallait mille mots sur "Marque" et même si j'avais une idée j'aurai pas réussi à écrire mille mots dessus, d'où le recyclage en "Cicatrice" (puis bon, je m'éloigne pas trop de Harry Potter quand même avec ce mot-là).

Je dédie un peu "Dispute" à Rain. Elle m'a mis des idées dans la tête dont j'arrive plus à me débarrasser...

L'un des thèmes est une référence Disney. Je vous laisse chercher mais en théorie vous allez très vite reconnaître ^^'

Je trouve que le plus cruel de tous est "Sorcier", point de vue personnel. Mais s'il n'y en a qu'un que je déconseille aux âmes sensibles c'est "Nulle part" pour les allusions glauques.

Dernière remarque : comme pour les chapitres d'avant les thèmes ont été écrits à des moments différents et dans n'importe quel ordre. Je sais pas trop ce que ça donne au niveau du rythme quand c'est lu à la suite...

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé où à me donner des idées de thème pour le chapitre d'après =D

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Magie**

...

 **Fierté**

\- Je vous propose un jeu, déclara Yoh d'une voix enjouée. D'abord, vous prenez tous des petits papiers.

Tamao n'obéit pas immédiatement, pas parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas mais parce qu'elle n'osa pas être la première à tendre la main vers la pile. En face d'elle, les filles aux cheveux blonds et bleus de l'équipe Hanagumi ne semblaient pas motivées à jouer mais imitèrent Hao qui semblait trouver l'idée amusante.

\- Il faut que j'en recoupe ? demanda Ryu.

\- Ça devrait aller pour l'instant, lui répondit Yoh. Au pire laisse les feuilles et les ciseaux pas loin. Manta, tu peux attraper le pot de crayons derrière toi ? Il n'y en aura pas pour tout le monde mais on peut faire un crayon pour deux ou pour trois.

Tamao ne bougea pas mais hocha timidement la tête quand Chocolove lui proposa de partager le crayon qu'il avait réussi à attraper avant tout le monde grâce à sa « vitesse féline », comme il disait. Ça semblait désespérer Pascal Avaf.

\- Maintenant, vous écrivez trois adjectifs pour décrire au mieux votre voisin ou voisine de droite. Quand c'est fait, vous prenez un autre papier et vous recommencez pour le voisin de votre voisin et ainsi de suite. Après on mettra tous les papiers dans un chapeau et on tirera au sort. Il faudra réussir à reconnaître les gens décrits. Ce n'est pas grave si vous ne faites pas un papier pout tout le monde.

Toute l'assemblée commença à réfléchir dans la bonne humeur.

\- Trois mots pour te décrire, marmonna Chocolove en se tournant vers Tamao. Je te dis quand j'ai une idée, déclara-t-il en lui tendant le crayon.

Tamao jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Anna.

« Fière », pensa-t-elle et écrivit-elle aussitôt. « Gentille ». « Forte », décida-t-elle après avoir hésité avec « belle ».

Elle prit le temps de la réflexion pour Yoh, laissant Chocolove griffonner sur son propre papier. Pas qu'elle manque d'idée, mais il fallait qu'elle ne sélectionne que trois mots.

« Gentil », finit-elle par choisir. « Calme ». « Généreux ».

Venait ensuite Horo-Horo qui fronçait les sourcils, perdu dans sa concentration.

« Fier », décida-t-elle d'écrire en se rappelant qu'il lui arrivait d'être têtu, voire carrément borné. Le jus d'orange avec pulpe ne se buvait pas, point barre, même si on faisait attention à ne pas le secouer pour que la pulpe reste au fond et s'il était 100% bio.

Elle ajouta « enthousiaste » et « gentil » avant de s'intéresser à Ren.

Il était « fier », limite orgueilleux, « silencieux » pour ne pas dire taciturne et « gentil ». Jeanne à sa droite avait également sa fierté mais Tamao écrivit « gentille » et « attentionnée » avant. Elle avait failli mettre « douce » mas les images du match contre les Nails ne s'étaient jamais totalement effacées.

A côté d'elle était assis Hao. Cela pouvait paraître étrange mais s'expliquait par le fait que Mach avait échangé sa place avec celle de Jeanne – certains auraient dit volé – pour se retrouver assise à côté de Lyserg. Ryu avait bien proposé à la française de se serrer pour lui faire de la place entre lui et le X-law mais Hao avait fait savoir que c'était idiot puisqu'il y avait de la place à côté de lui. Et puis Jeanne n'avait tout de même pas peur qu'il la mange, si ? Enfin, ce n'était pas pour rien que Tamao avait sélectionné l'adjectif « fière » pour décrire l'ancienne chef des X-laws.

\- Je t'emprunte le crayon, fit Chocolove comme elle ne l'utilisait pas.

Elle fixa un moment Hao pour chercher des idées, s'empourpra quand il croisa son regard et piqua du nez sur ses petits bouts de papier.

« Arrogant », se rappela-t-elle en écrivant « Fier ». « Fort ». « Dominateur » ? « Royal » ? « Grand », ajouta-t-elle, heureuse de sa trouvaille, avant de se demander si ça ne faisait pas trop redite avec « fort ».

Elle décida que si, raya « fort » et le remplaça par « brûlant ». Elle n'allait quand même pas écrire « mortel » ou « destructeur ». Mais « brûlant » ça ne voulait rien dire…

« Chaud », écrivit-elle à la place après avoir barré son papier une nouvelle fois.

\- Tam, murmura Ponchi à son oreille, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Ça peut être mal interprété, prit-il le risque de la conseiller le plus bas possible, tenant suffisamment à sa maîtresse pour ne pas lui souhaiter de se retrouver involontairement dans une position délicate vis-à-vis du roi.

\- Ça va, la rassura Conchi. Anna a mis « tête à claques » même si ce n'est pas un adjectif, Ren « prétentieux » – l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité – et Jeanne « insupportable ».

\- Ah bon, ok, accepta Ponchi.

Cependant, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il y avait un double sens, même si elle ne le comprenait pas, surtout si elle ne le comprenait pas, Tamao ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser son mot. Elle grabouilla énergiquement « chaud » et finit par caler en petit là où elle réussit à trouver de la place « mystérieux ». Voilà, comme ça pas de problème.

Arpès Hao il fallut qu'elle trouve des adjectifs pour les deux filles qui avaient constitué une de ses équipes. À part « fière » et « désespérée » elle n'avait pas trop d'idée et elle n'était pas sûre que choisir « désespérée » soit très conseillé.

Elle finit par écrire « fière », « ennuyée » et « blonde » pour l'une, « fière », « âgée » et « fumeuse » sur l'autre. Au moins on les reconnaîtrait comme ça.

\- Au fait, fit soudain Yoh, faut vous faire aussi.

\- Hein ? lui répondit Horo-Horo.

\- Trouvez aussi trois adjectifs pour vous représenter, s'expliqua Yoh.

Tamao ouvrit de grands yeux perdus et se mit à chercher des mots pour elle-même. À part « timide » rien ne lui venait… En relisant les papiers qu'elle avait déjà écrit, elle se rendit compte que l'adjectif « fier » revenait quand même souvent. Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas l'utiliser pour elle-même.

...

 **Dispute**

L'assemblée réunie autour de la table du Fumbari Onsen regarda simultanément Jeanne claquer violement la porte menant au jardin et Tamao maltraiter celle menant à l'escalier sans comprendre, abasourdie.

\- Je n'ai pas tout compris, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer, demanda Horo-Horo.

A côté de lui, Ren, qui avait été le voisin de table de Tamao, secoua la tête avant d'entreprendre, en grommelant, d'enlever tous les morceaux de salade qui avaient giclé dans ses cheveux. Manta, de l'autre côté de la chaise vide, regardait la table et le sol boire la sauce vinaigrette en soupirant. Avec la chance qu'il avait, ça allait être à lui de nettoyer. Il préférait ne pas penser aux tâches sur les murs de l'autre côté de la pièce sur lesquels tomates, oranges et divers autres aliments innocents étaient allés s'éclater sans avoir touché Jeanne.

La majorité des personnes présentes se tourna vers Hao, assis en bout de table, en attendant qu'il les éclaire sur la situation, mais le principal intéressé resta de marbre. Il semblait ne pas les voir, perdu dans ses pensées. S'il le fallait, il avait quitté son enveloppe corporelle sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

\- Tamao sort avec Hao et Jeanne est jalouse, c'est ça ? se risqua Amidamaru.

\- Non c'est le contraire, c'est Jeanne qui sort avec Hao et Tamao qui est jalouse, rectifia Tokagerô en fronçant les sourcils.

\- T'es sûr de toi ? Moi j'ai pas compris ça, fit Bason.

\- Je vis sous le même toit que Tamao, je le saurai si elle sortait avec quelqu'un, riposta le fantôme.

\- Ça c'est pas sûr, nuança Ashcroft.

\- Mais jalouse de qui en fait ? demanda brusquement Horo-Horo. De Jeanne ou d'Hao ?

\- De Jeanne c'est évident, lui répondit Anna.

\- Tu veux dire… hésita Yoh.

\- Qu'elle a reporté ses sentiments pour maître Yoh sur son jumeau, compléta Amidamaru à sa place. Mais c'est bizarre…

\- Moi j'avais l'impression qu'elle était jalouse d'Hao, lança un peu en l'air Manta.

\- Mari aussi, commenta sa voisine de table.

\- La nappe est fichue, ajouta simplement Mach en contemplant les traces laissées par le poisson qui, après un magnifique vol plané, était venu s'échouer entre Lyserg et elle.

Jeanne ne visait pas forcément très bien, mais ce n'était pas sa faute, il lui avait échappé des mains.

\- Moi je les ai bien écoutées, intervint Chocolove, à défaut de pouvoir les voir, et j'ai plutôt ressenti que c'était une dispute de couple. Elles sont ensemble, non ? Enfin… elles sont ou elles étaient.

\- Comment ça elles sont ensemble, sursauta Tokagerô. Tu veux dire… deux filles…

\- Etrange, marmonna Ren.

\- Ça te choque pas pour deux garçons, lança Anna, faisant virer son interlocuteur au rouge pivoine.

\- Ponchi, Conchi, vous devez bien savoir vous, non ? les interpela Horo-Horo.

\- Bah…

Ils glissèrent des coups d'œil furtifs vers Hao mais préférèrent garder le silence. Ça semblait être leur meilleure chance de survie.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être avec elle ? demanda Yoh d'une voix soucieuse.

Les fantômes agitèrent vivement la tête en guise de dénégation.

\- Elle envoie paître tout le monde quand elle est comme ça, faut lui laisser quelques minutes, répondit Ponchi.

\- Voire quelques heures, renchérit Conchi.

Son camarade lui donna un coup de poing.

\- C'était violent quand même, remarqua Manta. Ça doit faire un moment que… ça dure, non ?

\- Ça quoi ? questionna Pascal Avaf.

\- Ben leur relation. Même si on sait pas trop qui est avec qui et qui aime qui.

\- On pourrait savoir mais Sa Majesté n'a pas l'air encline à nous répondre, commenta Anna d'une voix glaciale en jetant un regard amène à Hao.

Le regard de ce dernier continuait de flotter dans le vide.

\- Pourquoi vous pensez qu'il est impliqué ? questionna Chocolove.

\- Elles ont dit « lui » et « il » à plusieurs reprises, lui répondit Mach, donc elles devaient faire référence à un garçon, et plusieurs fois elles ont désigné Hao du bras.

\- Qui a habilement esquivé un bol de riz perdu, essaya de commenter Yoh avec humour.

\- Mais qui aurait peut-être mérité de se le prendre en pleine face, ajouté férocement Anna.

\- Ça on en sait rien, fit remarquer diplomatiquement Ryu, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois et ayant une idée de la situation au vu de l'attitude de Tamao ces derniers temps.

Il ne voulait cependant pas trahir son amie et ne se prononça pas plus sur les différentes hypothèses que tout-un-chacun avait émis.

\- Marco ? appela Rakist au bout d'un moment.

L'ancien chef des X-laws semblait en état de choc. Entre savoir sa Jeanne attirée par les filles avec Tamao ou éprise du démon maléfique et égocentrique nommé Hao, il n'arrivait pas à savoir quel était le plus catastrophique.

\- Lyserg, tu en penses quoi toi ? demanda soudain Manta.

Tous les regards – à l'exception de celui de Sa Majesté qui répondait absent – se tournèrent vers le détective.

\- J'ai cru comprendre, articula-t-il lentement, mais… ce n'est pas… conventionnel, expliqua-t-il en rosissant.

Alors seulement Sa Majesté sembla s'animer et esquissa un sourire.

\- Parce que tu trouves que nous sommes des personnes conventionnelles ?

...

 **É** **gards**

De l'avis de Tamao, Ryû est quelqu'un de bien. De très bien même. De délicat.

Il a toujours eu tout un tas de petites attentions pour elle qui font qu'aujourd'hui, il est celui qui la comprend le mieux. Et pourtant, elle ne lui a jamais rien confié.

Elle ne lui a rien dit de ses amours pour Yoh, des papillons qui remontaient de son ventre à ses joues, les chauffant au fer rouge. Elle n'a rien dit de la tristesse profonde qui l'envahissait quand elle le voyait avec Anna, de l'impression de ne rien valoir en comparaison de à son amie. De savoir qu'elle n'avait jamais été acceptée comme membre de la famille Asakura alors qu'ils étaient tout ce qu'elle avait. De l'impression de ne plus compter pour Mikihisa. Du fardeau que la famille avait mis sur les épaules en lui confiant Hana. Des difficultés de ne pas être prise au sérieuse quand elle se présentait pour sa mère. Du regard accusateur que la société posait sur elle. Mère ? Si jeune ? Pas même adulte ?

Elle ne lui parlait pas non plus de ses virées nocturnes. De la colère qui l'habitait parfois et de sa façon de l'évacuer. Des bleus qu'elle avait sur le corps. De la manière dont elle était devenue une légende parmi les voyous de Tokyo.

Pas un mot non plus soufflé au sujet des venues hasardeuses et impromptues du roi fantôme.

Elle avait pleuré, plus d'une fois. Et Ryû avait été l'épaule sur laquelle elle avait pu s'appuyer sans jamais qu'il ne lui demande rien. En silence, en lui apportant un chocolat chaud, en lui pressant l'épaule, en lui transmettant d'un regard du courage. Malgré tous ses non-dits, elle pouvait lire sur son visage qu'il la comprenait et qu'il avait tout, ou presque, deviné. Et qu'il savait garder ses secrets.

C'est pour toutes ses raisons que Tamao peut dire que Ryû est plein d'égards pour elle.

...

 **Habitants**

Ça avait paru naturel à la fin du tournoi à Canna, Mari et Macchi de suivre Anna, raison pour laquelle elles s'étaient retrouvés à la gestion du Fumbari Onsen. Ça avait été moins évident pour Blocken, Zanching et Bill de décider ce qu'ils souhaitaient faire, mais quand Ran Tao était venue leur proposer un travail, étrangement ils l'avaient suivie d'une seule voix. Il fallait dire que Ran était une femme fascinante. Une femme mariée, mais fascinante. Et sa fille lui ressemblait beaucoup.

Il paraissait donc naturel aujourd'hui qu'ils soient tous si précautionneux envers Mademoiselle Jun, même s'ils avaient appris à filer droit pour ne pas irriter son petit frère.

Aujourd'hui, Blocken, Zanching et Bill se présentaient donc comme des habitants de la demeure Tao. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment des serviteurs, plutôt des collaborateurs.

Aider Ren dans son entreprise était assez exaltant. Ils en recevaient de la reconnaissance et avaient l'impression pour la première fois depuis longtemps d'être véritablement utiles. Régulièrement, Jun leur demandait des nouvelles de la société, et lorsque Ren disait qu'ils avaient bien avancés, elle leur adressait un de ses sourires absolument magiques. Elle était intéressée par tout ce qu'ils faisaient et semblait toujours admirative de leur travail et de l'avancée du projet. Pour cela aussi, Jun était charmante.

C'est pourquoi, Blocken, Zanching et Bill trouvaient que c'était une bonne chose de travailler pour les Tao, surtout maintenant qu'une entente cordiale était née entre Ren et eux. Cela devait faire des semaines qu'ils embêtaient Ren sur ses relations dites professionnelles avec la directrice de X-Charity et aucun d'eux n'avait encore reçu de blessure grave ou mortelle. Il fallait cependant mentionner qu'ils étaient devenus des rois dans l'art de la fuite.

Toutefois, quand ils taquinaient l'héritier Tao, ils ne s'attendaient pas réellement à ce que ses relations avec Jeanne soient un peu plus que professionnelles. Aussi, quand l'ancienne chef des X-laws se présenta un soir à dîner, les anciens sbires d'Hao se tinrent-ils coi durant tout le repas en songeant que travailler pour les Tao pouvait potentiellement devenir dangereux.

...

 **Journée**

\- Chaude journée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais, répondit Ryû au caissier.

Le jeune homme enregistra son paiement puis sortit une bouteille d'eau de sous sa caisse enregistreuse qu'il se mit à boire goulûment. Ryû s'épongea le front et quitta la supérette avec ses deux sacs de courses. Il lui tardait vivement d'être rentré et il espérait que Mari aurait préparé des rafraîchissements comme elle savait si bien les faire, avec des bananes, du lait et de la glace à la vanille.

Tout en marchant, il jeta un coup d'œil au soleil qui tapait sans discontinuer depuis le matin. Et dire que la veille il pleuvait des cordes, il ventait à fracasser les volets et il faisait trop froid pour sortir sans cache-oreilles. À croire qu'aujourd'hui le Soleil était en colère.

Ryû s'arrêta une fraction de seconde mais se remit en marche en secouant la tête. Il n'allait quand même pas commencer à accuser Hao du temps qu'il faisait…

Quand il arriva devant le Fumbari Onsen, il eut la surprise d'en voir les occupants dehors. Il devait pourtant faire meilleur à l'intérieur.

Mari était assise sur les marches, la tête appuyée sur ses mains, ses coudes appuyés sur ses genoux. A ses côtés, Macchi caressait son chat tandis que Canna, debout et appuyée contre le mur, tirait sur sa cigarette. Hana était assis par terre en tailleur, les bras croisés, les joues gonflés, ce qui signifiait qu'il boudait.

\- Ben alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Mari, avec le temps qu'il fait t'as pas préparé à boire.

Chuck commença à lever son revolver vers Ryû mais Tokagerô l'envoya rapidement bouler. Jack vint aussitôt à la rescousse et les trois esprits se mirent à se bagarrer plus ou moins en silence, de vulgaires jurons échappant au fantôme lézard de temps en temps.

\- Mari peut plus aller à la cuisine, répondit la serveuse d'une voix atone. Mari a trop chaud.

\- Tu parles qu'il fait chaud, tout le contenu du frigo a tourné, pesta Canna.

Macchi ricana tout en commençant à s'amuser à embêter Saturne.

\- Exagérez pas, rigola Ryû. Je veux bien qu'il fasse chaud aujourd'hui mais quand même.

Ses rires s'étranglèrent devant le regard des serveuses Hanagumi. Ryû commença à être pris d'un doute. Ne faisait-il pas plus chaud ici qu'en bas de la colline ? Bien plus chaud ?

Il déposa les courses à côté d'Hana qui arrêta aussitôt de bouder pour chercher s'il n'y avait pas des gâteaux à l'intérieur et s'avança sur le seuil.

\- Je ne ferai pas ça, si j'étais toi, le mit en garde Ashcroft.

Ryû ouvrit malgré tout la porte, réalisant vaguement que la seule à ne pas être dehors, c'était Tamao.

La bouffée de chaleur lui brûla le visage mais, à travers les vapeurs, il réussit à la voir. Elle était rouge, elle suait à grosse gouttes, ses avant-bras commençaient à se couvrir de cloques, son chignon était totalement défait, mais malgré tout cela elle se tenait bien droite, les mains sur les hanches, ses fantômes gardiens derrière elle (enfin Dai Tengu surtout, Ponchi et Conchi semblaient s'être cachés sous la commode), faisant face au roi.

Ryû referma la porte.

Le claquement brutal fit peur à Saturne qui fila des genoux de Macchi pour aller se cacher dans la haie.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, se moqua Ashcroft alors que Ryû se laissait tomber contre le mur, haletant.

Purée ! C'était bien cet idiot de Dieu-Soleil qui était responsable de la canicule.

...

 **Minuit**

Macchi et Mari lui étaient tombées dessus un peu par hasard, dans une ruelle du village Pache la nuit alors qu'elle apportait une corbeille de fruits à sa tante. Bien sûr, tous les Paches étaient censés rester cachés et ne pas être vus des participants, elle plus que quiconque, mais elle n'avait pas fait suffisamment attention. Apparemment, les deux filles épiaient la rue depuis plusieurs heures, cachées sur le toit le plus proche.

\- Le Seigneur Hao avait raison, s'enthousiasmait Macchi en lui tirant sur les cheveux et manquant de lui faire renverser sa corbeille.

\- Le Seigneur Hao a toujours raison.

\- Apprends-nous à mettre des plumes et des perles dans les cheveux comme toi, avait exigé Macchi.

Rutherfor n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Elle ne pouvait appeler Grey Saucer qui était un des secrets les mieux gardés de sa tribu, alors elle s'était pliée aux caprices des deux shamans. D'abord elle leur avait montré comment coiffer leurs cheveux, ensuite comment attacher des plumes à des bijoux, puis comment fabriquer et peindre un bracelet. De fil en aiguille elle s'était retrouvée à passer de plus en plus de temps dans la chambre des deux shamans, la nuit, les suppliant de ne pas faire de bruit pour que personne ne découvre qu'elle était là. Les seules personnes en-dehors d'elles au courant, c'était Canna – après tout c'était sa chambre aussi – et Hao – évidemment.

Rutherfor avait fini par s'attacher aux deux participantes, à un point qu'elle-même avait jugé dangereux. Et aujourd'hui, en les regardant se faire toutes belles pour suivre Canna au bal organisé pour l'avènement du Shaman King, elle en paye les conséquences.

\- Pourquoi t'es triste ?

Elle jette un coup d'œil à Nichrom qui la dévisage sans comprendre, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je… J'aurai aimé… aller au bal… moi aussi.

Nichrom affiche une mine stupéfaite.

\- T'es un fantôme, lui rappelle-t-il brutalement.

Rutherfor serre fort ses poings immatériels et se tait. Après l'avoir harcelé un moment de questions, Nichrom ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle souhaite perdre du temps à aller danser parmi des humains alors qu'elle a la chance d'appartenir au conseil du nouveau Roi des Shamans, il finit par s'en aller. Lassé par son silence, sans doute.

Rutherfor regarde Macchi jauger le maquillage de Mari d'un œil critique, avant d'être bousculée malencontreusement par Lyserg. Elle se met à lui crier dessus sans lui laisser le temps de s'excuser et, après avoir rougi de gêne quelques secondes, le jeune homme finit par rougir de colère à son tour. Il a vraiment l'air amusant, ce bal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour y aller ?

La voix moqueuse près d'elle surprend Rutherfor. Elle s'empourpre en constatant qu'il s'agit du Roi.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous déshonorer, je…

L'éclat de rire d'Hao la coupe dans ses excuses. Elle veut dire quelque chose mais brusquement elle se sent toute drôle. Il lui faut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de comprendre qu'elle n'appartient plus vraiment au Great Spirit, qu'elle s'en détache, qu'un lien se brise en elle.

« Il me chasse, pense-t-elle avec effroi, il n'est pas satisfait de moi alors il me punit. »

Hao affiche un drôle d'air, comme s'il avait pitié d'elle.

\- Tout redeviendra comme avant au douzième coup de minuit, dit-il.

Rutherfor se sent brusquement pénétrer dans son corps, surgi de nulle part, et tombe par terre. Elle plisse les yeux sans trop comprendre ce qui lui arrive, essayant de se reconnaître au milieu de vêtements inconnus. Une robe en tissu beige, avec des plumes, des perles et des franges.

\- Sauve-toi vite, lui souffle le Roi, la fête t'attend.

La lucidité se fait dans son esprit alors que les contours du Roi s'estompent pour ne laisser place qu'à la brume.

\- Merci, murmure-t-elle.

Et sans perdre de temps, elle se relève et court vers les musiques et les lumières.

...

 **Nulle part**

Elle n'avait nulle part où aller alors elle était restée chez elle, dans la grande demeure froide des Bismarch, avec le cadavre de son beau-père.

\- Mon âme est au service de votre famille, lui avait dit Ashcroft. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous protégerai.

Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait lorsque la police était arrivée. Sûrement sa mère qui les avait prévenus. Elle s'était enfuie en criant et en courant lorsque la lance d'Ashcroft avait traversé son mari infect.

\- Nous pourrions partir, proposa le fantôme.

\- Pour aller où ? répondit hargneusement Canna.

\- Où vous voulez.

Nulle part. Canna ne voulait aller nulle part.

Elle voulait que tout redevienne comme la veille, quand sa mère lui apprenait à jouer aux échecs et que son beau-père leur cuisinait des pâtisseries. Et paradoxalement, elle voulait voir crever cette ordure qui avait décidé que la mère ne lui suffisait pas.

Alors elle restait où elle était et elle regardait son cadavre la fixait d'un œil morbide – Ashcroft lui avait arraché l'autre.

Il était assis dans le canapé qu'il préférait, dans les habits de fête qu'il préférait. C'était dimanche, ils auraient dû aller à l'église. Canna détestait l'église.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, le tapis se gorge de la vie des policiers. De jaune il est devenu rouge et noir.

\- Quelqu'un vient, la prévient simplement Ashcroft.

Canna se tourne vers l'entrée et fait face. Elle est bien décidée à défendre chèrement sa peau et à ne laisser personne l'approcher. Plus jamais.

\- C'est…

La voix d'Ashcroft tremble mais Canna n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce que cela signifie, un petit garçon vient d'apparaître sur le seuil de la porte. Un tout petit garçon, un gamin, un bébé.

Il doit avoir dix ans de moins qu'elle.

Malgré cela, il la fixe longuement et ce qu'elle voit dans son regard ne ressemble à rien de ce à quoi on pourrait s'attendre pour un enfant de son âge.

\- Viens, dit-il simplement.

\- Où ? répond férocement Canna.

\- Nulle part.

Il lui tourne le dos, il sort. Les jambes de Canna se mettent en mouvement.

Elle le suit.

...

 **Bibliothèque**

Rutherfor aimait beaucoup sa bibliothèque, au point qu'il n'était pas rare de la trouver assise par terre entre deux rayonnages ou à une table, plongée dans un de ses livres. Par conséquent, elle n'appréciait pas que de petits plaisantins s'amusent à y semer le trouble, ce qui avait valu à certains – Ren et Nichrom, pour ne citer qu'eux – de s'en faire interdire l'accès.

Elle était en train de reclasser tous les livres traitant de la tribu Pache qu'ils possédaient – Lenim semblait faire exprès de ne jamais les remettre à leur place, si bien qu'elle les retrouvait tous mélangés – lorsque Lip vint lui tirer sur la jupe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lip ? questionna-t-elle.

Elle s'aperçut alors que la petite avait les yeux remplis de larmes.

\- Rap elle dit que le restaurant de Silva c'est le maïs royal et pas le maïs impérial, pleurnicha-t-elle.

\- Elle a raison, essaya de lui répondre Rutherfor avec le plus de douceur possible.

\- Mais Bron il a dit que c'était le maïs impérial, geignit la fillette en reniflant.

Rutherfor lui sortit un mouchoir et le lui donna, tout en maudissant Bron de tous les noms. Cela devait faire trois fois cette semaine que Bron s'amusait à tourmenter Lip, si les informations de Silva étaient exactes. Lip était déjà allé le voir deux fois en se plaignant que Bron lui avait dit que l'équipe « Hanagumi » s'appelait en réalité « A la gomme » puis que l'équipe « Mariachi » s'appelait en fait « Marioles ». Et bien sûr il avait argumenté ses propos à grands coups de « regarde, c'est marqué sur le tableau récapitulatif des participants ».

Cela devait faire quelques mois que la petite avait commencé à apprendre à lire et elle éprouvait encore des difficultés, contrairement à Rap pour qui la lecture s'était révélée innée.

\- Tu veux qu'on travaille ta lecture, toutes les deux ? proposa Rutherfor. Comme ça tu pourras aller vérifier toi-même sur la pancarte.

Sa petite cousine hocha la tête. Elles s'assirent toutes les deux à une table, Rutherfor attrapa un livre pour enfants et elle travailla avec Lip. Cette dernière ressortit toute contente de la bibliothèque quelques heures plus tard.

Cependant, quand Rutherfor l'entendit marteler quelques jours plus tard que c'était « X i » et pas « X one » à Rap, elle se dit qu'il y avait encore quelques subtilités sur lesquelles il faudrait travailler.

...

 **Cicatrice**

Les doigts de Jeanne glissent sur le dos de l'homme qu'elle aime. La peau est chaude, douce, lisse… jusqu'à un certain point. Presque timidement, elle caresse les bords de la longue cicatrice. Elle essaye d'imaginer l'arme qui a pu causer cette blessure : une arme immense. Elle a la vision d'une longue lame qui traverse le corps de son époux et ressort par cette cicatrice et frissonne.

Dans sa tête se bousculent des images de Ren mort. Lorsqu'elle l'avait ressuscité pour que Yoh se retire du tournoi. Lorsqu'elle l'avait ressuscité sur Mû, pour qu'Horo-Horo et lui puissent continuer à avancer.

C'était étrange. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir été triste ou apeurée à ces moments-là. Ou si elle l'avait été – parce que sur Mû, en regardant les garçons aller de l'avant et elle contrainte de rester en arrière, elle l'avait été – ce n'était pas à cause du décès de Ren, les raisons étaient autres.

Mais aujourd'hui, revoir en pensée son corps sans vie la faisait trembler de peur et elle pouvait sentir un étau lui enserrer le cœur.

Ses yeux fermés, sa peau pâle et glacée, ses lèvres sèches…

Jeanne secoua la tête pour chasser la panique qu'elle sentait l'envahir. La peau de Ren était chaude sous ses doigts…

\- Jeanne ? Ça va ?

Ses yeux jaunes attrapèrent son regard et aussitôt elle se sentit rasurée. Il lui avait promis de ne jamais l'abandonner. Il était l'homme qu'elle aimait.

\- Je repensais au Shaman Fight, chuchota-t-elle. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir guéri complètement.

Elle laissa courir ses doigts sur la cicatrice.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, lâcha-t-il avec l'air de s'en moquer.

S'il le disait…

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, ajouta-t-il après un court silence.

\- Je pourrai…

\- Non.

La voix qui la coupa était sans appel.

Jeanne frémit, fronça les sourcils sans comprendre tout à fait puis posa les mains à plat sur le dos de Ren. Elle écarta les doigts, dévoilant la peau à moitié claire, à moitié noire.

Les yeux plissés de concentration pour mieux voir, ele traça alors du bout de l'index le contour du tatouage Tao.

\- Je vois.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

\- Tu n'aimerais pas, répondit lentement Ren, qu'on efface toutes les cicatrices que tu gardes de l'Iron Maiden. Qu'on fasse comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé.

\- Je n'ai pas de cicatrices, contra Jeanne.

\- Pas de visible.

Le silence s'installa, Jeanne réfléchissant.

\- Je crois que je comprends, lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Et elle se remit tranquillement à masser les épaules de son mari.

...

 **Sorcier**

\- Hey le sorcier, viens m'aider à mettre le couvert, lança Mach, sachant que son interlocuteur était trop gentil pour lui dire de le mettre toute seule.

\- Sourcier, soupira Lyserg en obtempérant, ne comptant plus les fois où il l'avait reprise à ce sujet.

Cependant Mach était retournée à la cuisine et ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

\- Qu'est- que tu cherches ? lui demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Elle avait fini de disposer les assiettes, les bols, les verres, les serviettes et les pichets d'eau alors que lui déambulait toujours autour de la table en ouvrant tous les tiroirs.

\- Les four…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, comprenant son erreur, mais c'était trop tard.

\- Les fourchettes, hein ? se moqua Mach. On n'a pas de ça ici, mais si tu sais en faire apparaître par magie…

Lyserg se força à ne pas répondre alors qu'elle lui désignait l'endroit où étaient rangé les baguettes d'un signe de tête.

\- Vous avez fait vite, constata Ponchi en entrant dans la pièce.

\- C'est pas grâce aux pouvoir du sorcier, ricana Mach.

\- Sourcier, s'agaça Lyserg.

\- Oh regarde, l'interpela-t-elle.

Et pour se moquer elle s'amusa à ouvrir et fermer le robinet.

\- Toi aussi t'es une sourcière, rigola Ponchi.

\- Sorcière, rectifia Lyserg avec colère et mépris.

Il tourna vivement des talons et quitta la pièce sans laisser à Mach le temps de répondre.


	4. Tryskèle

**Note :** Que du THJ cette fois-ci. J'ai voulu qu'ils s'inscrivent tous dans le même contexte, donc je me suis retrouvée plusieurs fois à me brider (juste pour dire que j'ai encore des idées pour eux et que je réécrirai sûrement sur le trio ^^'). En espérant que ça vous plaira. J'arrive pas à faire ressortir tout à fait ce que je veux dans Larmes. Méditation m'est venu parce que Rain parle toujours de Jeanne en écrivant Jj. Les "thèmes" me sont venus après les idées et pas l'inverse, contrairement aux trois premiers chapitres. Bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Tryskèle**

 **...**

 **Matin**

Tamao était une lève-tôt, elle aimait se lever avec le soleil. C'était devenu naturel et ça lui permettait d'être la première à déambuler dans l'auberge. Elle mettait un point d'honneur en tant que maîtresse des lieux à être debout avant tous les autres, même les fois où il venait et transformait ses levers matinaux en supplice. Qu'il était dur alors de se soustraire à son étreinte !

Mais elle le faisait, sans broncher, sans se plaindre, sans s'accorder ne serait-ce qu'une dizaine de minutes supplémentaires dans ses bras. Elle faisait comme s'il n'était pas là et lui la regardait depuis la couchette, dévorant son corps des yeux alors qu'elle s'habillait.

\- Elle est tout ton contraire, murmura-t-il. Elle reste couchée le plus longtemps possible, parfois même jusqu'à ce que le soleil dépasse son zénith.

Tamao ne répondit pas et se mit à démêler ses cheveux devant la glace, ignorant le démon de la tentation à la voix de miel.

\- Que ferais-tu si on était là tous les deux ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je me lèverai, se contenta de répondre Tamao

Elle attrapa sa pince pour accrocher ses cheveux en chignon.

Il éclata de rire.

\- Alors ça, j'attends de voir la semaine prochaine quand elle sera là !

...

 **Larmes**

\- Jeanne.

La voix n'est qu'un murmure, elle aurait presque pu douter l'avoir entendue. Elle ne se retourne pas mais elle sait qu'il est là et, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher, cela fait redoubler les flots de larmes sur ses joues.

Elle n'aime pas pleurer, mais elle doit reconnaître que celui arrive souvent. Parfois pour rien.

Lorsqu'elle avait condamné Nails. Lorsqu'elle avait ressuscité Ren. Lorsque Yoh avait refusé de les rejoindre. Lorsque les X-II étaient morts. Lorsque Rakist les avait abandonnés. Lorsque Marco avait tué les fleurs qu'elle trouvait si jolies en oubliant de les arroser. Lorsque Marco était désolé d'avoir raté les gâteaux qu'il lui destinait. Lorsque Marco lui avait offert sa plus belle robe. Lorsque Reiheit et Marco s'étaient disputés.

Elle aimerait bien pouvoir l'empêcher. Mais elle est là, appuyée contre le rebord du paquebot dans le soleil couchant, et ses yeux sont totalement brouillés par l'humidité alors que le torrent salé intarissable coule sur ses joues, dans son cou et sur le col de sa robe.

\- Jeanne, l'appelle-t-il de nouveau.

Il s'approche. Elle veut qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.

Elle est contente qu'il soit là. Enfin contente… soulagée plutôt.

Touchée aussi. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne contrôle plus le tremblement de ses épaules.

Il se place derrière elle, se collant presque à son dos, glisse sa main droite dans la sienne, prend son épaule de la main gauche. Son étreinte est chaude.

À travers le brouillard de ses larmes, Jeanne se rend quand même compte que les falaises disparaissent, que l'odeur de la mer s'estompe, que les cris des mouettes s'étouffent et que le vent sur son visage s'affaiblit. Ne reste que le goût du sel sur ses lèvres.

Quand le monde autour d'elle se solidifie, elle réalise qu'il les a téléportés ailleurs. Une chambre, une odeur délicieuse de bois brûlé que Jeanne a appris à identifier comme étant du rakoku, le tintement d'un carillon, les premiers rayons du levant qui passent à travers la fenêtre.

Sur le lit devant elle, Tamao est assise, ses cheveux complètement défaits tombant sur son visage mais ne réussissant pas à cacher ses yeux rouges et les sillons humides tracés sur ses joues.

Jeanne fait deux pas en avant, abandonnant les bras d'Hao, tous ses soucis oubliés. Son cœur bat plus fort dans poitrine et la seule chose qui lui importe désormais, c'est que Tamao est triste et qu'elle veut la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler.

…

Tamao est assise sur le bord de son lit, le paquet de mouchoirs posé à sa gauche, la corbeille à se droite déjà remplie de tissus détrempés. Elle n'arrive pas à s'arrêter et elle a mal au cœur.

Brusquement elle sent une présence se matérialiser dans la pièce et relève la tête, s'attendant à découvrir Hao. Cependant il n'est pas seul et elle hoquète en voyant Jeanne, le visage ravagé par la tristesse et les épaules voutées.

Elle se lève aussitôt, manquant de trébucher car elle se sent encore faible, mais remise d'aplomb et décider à réconforter Jeanne et à sécher ses larmes. L'idée qu'elle puisse aller mal lui est insupportable.

À peine a-t-elle fait deux pas que la française la serre dans ses bras à l'étouffer et Tamao lui rend son étreinte, se collant contre elle, soufflant « chut » à son oreille et humant son parfum alors que les cheveux blancs viennent lui chatouiller les lèvres. Jeanne pour sa part a la tête enfouie dans son épaule et les mains crispées dans son dos.

Elles restent ainsi un long moment, silencieuses, l'une avec l'autre.

Quand enfin elles se détachent, leurs mains restent jointes, leur permettant de continuer de se transmettre force et détresse, peurs et réconfort. Elles semblent respirer mieux, toutes deux, maintenant qu'elles ont évacué la pression.

Elles se retournent simultanément vers Hao qui s'est assis sur le lit et qui leur sourit.

\- Je ne pouvais pas vous consoler toutes les deux en même temps.

...

 **Méditation**

Tamao ferma les yeux, calquant sa respiration sur le bruit des gouttes d'eau qui coulaient le long de la tige de bambou. Elle avait pris l'habitude de méditer dans l'onsen, l'ambiance y était plus sereine qu'à l'intérieur de l'auberge. Elle pouvait sentir le vent qui se levait et, en tendant l'oreille, le pépiement des oiseaux depuis le plus grand des arbres de son petit coin de tranquillité. Elle avait perdu l'habitude de sortir le cadre de Mikihisa avec elle. Former l'image de son mentor dans son esprit lui suffisait, nul besoin de sa photo pour prier pour lui.

\- Jiji !

À l'instant où l'appel retentit, Tamao sut que son calme s'était enfui.

\- Jiji, appela de nouveau Hao. Jiji, pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? Ce n'est pas très gentil.

\- Je ne te répondrai pas tant que tu m'appelleras par cet horrible surnom, répondit la voix de Jeanne colère.

Tamao avait l'impression d'entendre cette discussion pour la centième fois. Au moins.

\- C'est mignon Jiji, ça te va bien, rétorqua Hao. Alors dis-moi Jiji, tu veux bien me préparer du thé ?

\- Je peux te renverser de l'eau bouillante sur la tête et te lancer de la menthe dans les cheveux, si tu veux, reprit Jeanne, énervée.

\- Ça, ce ne serait pas très correct, Jiji, répéta le Shaman King en appuyant volontairement sur le surnom.

Sur ce, il partit d'un très grand rire et Tamao pouvait sentir les tremblements du sol alors qu'une Jeanne fulminante essayait d'échapper à Dieu.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui te fâche, se moqua Hao. Tam-Tam ne fait pas des scènes pour un surnom, elle.

\- N'appelle pas Tamy comme ça ! C'est…

La française ne trouvait plus ses mots. Elle avait essayé de leur expliquer que dans sa langue ce surnom correspondait à un instrument de musique, mais Hao avait fait la sourde oreille et Tamao n'y prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention.

\- Jiji et Tam-Tam, répéta exprès Hao.

Tamao pouvait entendre Jeanne bouillir d'ici.

\- Tu es insupportable, Aho.

Bref silence. La répartie serait sanglante.

Ce qui s'était révélé n'être qu'une erreur – Jeanne avait toujours entendu les X-laws dire Aho et n'entendait pas vraiment la différence avec Hao – était devenu une véritable arme entre les mains de l'ancienne sainte quand elle avait compris que l'emplacement du H changeait complètement le sens du prénom.

\- Tu devrais faire attention à tes paroles, Jiji.

Le timbre d'Hao avait changé. Sa voix s'était faite plus grave, plus profonde, plus menaçante. Autour d'elle, Tamao sentait l'air s'alourdir. Elle pourrait peut-être aller les séparer, mais ils adoraient ça tous les deux et elle aurait vraiment aimé méditer.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur l'eau chaude de la source thermale. Pensait-elle vraiment avoir encore une chance de se recentrer sur ses pensées ?

\- Tu parles vraiment trop, pour une petite fille.

« Ça y est, songea Tamao, on a passé le cap ». Quand il commençait à les appeler « petites filles », les choses prenaient une autre tournure… Ce n'était pas mieux, ce n'était pas moins bien, c'était différent. Presque plus intéressant.

\- J'espère que tu économises ta salive pour me supplier, mais je crois que même quand tu me conjureras d'arrêter, je ne te lâcherai plus avant de t'avoir entièrement consumée.

Les derniers mots n'étaient que des chuchotements mais il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux à l'auberge et Tamao devait reconnaître qu'elle avait peut-être tendu l'oreille. Cette fois c'était sûr, sa séance de repos était fichue.

Elle se leva tranquillement, réajusta son kimono et alla rejoindre une Jeanne toute tremblante qu'elle devinait appuyée contre le mur de la cuisine. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas en être bien sûr étant donné que seuls les froufrous de la robe de sa dulcinée étaient encore visibles sous la grande cape orangée du Roi.

Il dut sentir sa présence car il libéra aussitôt Jeanne pour se retourner vers elle, l'air de rien, un grand sourire sur le visage. Derrière lui, Jeanne était rouge écrevisse.

Tamao se félicita de réussir à conserver un visage de marbre.

\- Tout va bien, Tam-Tam ?

Jeanne grimaça dans son dos.

\- J'essayais de méditer, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Oh, c'est vrai ? Désolé.

Et tout son visage criait qu'il n'était absolument pas désolé.

Tamao hésita. « Je vais te préparer ton thé, Ahô. » Quelques mots très simples qu'elle avait déjà réfléchis et qui peindraient une jolie grimace contrariée sur le visage du Roi. Il le méritait.

Mais alors que ses yeux se posaient sur Jeanne, toujours rouge et en train de chercher son souffle, elle se dit que pour une fois, elle pouvait peut-être se ranger du côté d'Hao.

...

 **Commencement**

Assez étonnamment, ils avaient construit leur relation deux-par-deux. Jeanne et Tamao. Tamao et Hao. Hao et Jeanne.

Ils vivaient dans des mondes séparés : Jeanne et Tamao chacune à un bout de la planète ; Hao dans le royaume des esprits. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas de s'aimer.

Les deux filles s'écrivaient des lettres. Tamao s'amusait à glisser des mèches de cheveux dans les enveloppes, ce qui frustrait Jeanne qui ne pouvait pas faire de même. Elle avait essayé mais Tamao ne l'avait pas remarqué. À la place elle avait donc pris l'habitude de poser une goutte de parfum en signature.

Les lettres arrivaient rarement seules, elles étaient souvent accompagnées de colis. Des dessins, des robes, des rubans pour les cheveux, des bijoux en argent. Des chocolats parfois. En forme de cœur.

Elles s'appelaient aussi. Souvent. Très souvent même. Marco se plaignait que Jeanne allait finir par le ruiner en facture de téléphone. Jeanne faisait remarquer qu'il n'avait qu'à prendre un forfait avec appels vers l'étranger en illimité. Ça n'existait pas ? Il fallait l'inventer ! Bien sûr que les appels étaient gratuits si elles s'appelaient par cloches de l'oracle, mais Tamao n'avait pas toujours Ryû sous la main pour lui emprunter la sienne. Et puis ils étaient censés les avoir rendus aux Paches, en vrai.

Elles parlaient de tout, de rien. Des mots simples, des mots de tous les jours, des mots d'amour aussi. À tour de rôle, elles aimaient s'appeler leur Lune et leur Soleil, selon sur quel continent il faisait jour et sur lequel il faisait nuit. En été c'était compliqué de décider laquelle des deux était la Lune.

Elles se parlaient d'Hao. Il était passé voir Jeanne depuis le mois dernier. Deux fois. Mais Tamao l'avait eu la veille et il avait même pris le temps de petit-déjeuner avec elle, ce qui aurait été compliqué sur le paquebot des X-laws où un certain chaperon blond à lunettes avait le sang chaud. Aucune jalousie. Simplicité. Affection.

Quand elles se retrouvaient, c'était soudain fusionnel. Elles se tenaient par la main et ne se lâchaient plus : dans les concerts, les cours de cuisine, les grandes avenues, les magasins, les parcs, les cafés… La liste était interminable !

Et le soir, quand elles s'effondraient sur un lit, elles se tenaient encore par la main.

C'était un soir comme ceux-là qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées, dans une semi-pénombre, chacune allongée sur un flanc, à se regarder longuement. Elles avaient eu la même idée, au même moment, et un seul regard avait suffi pour qu'elles se comprennent.

\- Hao, murmurèrent-elles d'une seule voix. Hao. Hao. Hao.

Elles susurraient son prénom, encore et encore. Elles l'appelaient dans un même souffle, des frissons dans le dos, le cœur tremblant d'espoir. Et quand enfin le Roi ne put plus leur résister et parut, leurs relations par paires se désagrégèrent pour laisser la place à leur première nuit à trois.

...

 **Restaurant**

Autrefois, Jeanne ne faisait pas la distinction entre les plats asiatiques. Pad thaï, bo bun, porc au caramel, sushis, nems, rouleaux de printemps, yakitoris… Pour elle, tout ça, c'était pareil.

Mais Tamao lui avait appris, patiemment. Et les moqueries systématiques de Hao quand elle se trompait avaient été un puissant moteur pour faire d'elle une bonne élève.

Pour une fois les rôles s'inversent, c'est Jeanne qui les invite dans un restaurant manger européen et elle reste sidérée devant Tamao qui attrape sa salade avec les doigts. Elle enroule ensuite les gésiers de canard dedans et se met à manger tranquillement.

Jeanne la fixe un moment, stupéfaire, ce qui lui vaut un regard curieux de la part de la japonaise. Elle attrape alors lentement ses couverts et se met à plier sa salade tandis qu'un rouge écrevisse vient envahir les joues de Tamao.

\- Goûtons la haute cuisine française, déclare Hao d'une voix moqueuse.

Et, sur un clin d'œil à l'attention de Jeanne, il imite sa compatriote japonaise et se met également à manger avec les doigts.

...

 **Midi**

Il est le soleil. Il éclaire, il brille, il brûle.

C'est un jeu amusant auquel il joue, quand il s'ennuie. Il fait courir sous ses doigts des coups de soleil qui viennent colorer la peau de ses amantes. Jeanne lui donne une tape sur la main pour le chasser et se soigne, l'air de rien, retrouvant en un rien de temps sa peau diaphane.

Pour Tamao, les choses en vont autrement. Le rouge gagne par magie ses joues, elle bégaie, tente de fuir ses caresses, se laisse rattraper, soupire, supplie. Hao lui cède alors et accepte de soigner les coups de soleil.

Avec sa grande timide, il joue aussi à enflammer des choses. Quand elle le contrarie, quand elle refuse de lui rendre ses baisers, quand elle lui manque d'attention. Les objets deviennent brûlants entre ses doigts, le lait déborde brusquement de la casserole, l'eau trop chaude fait fumer les pâtes. Elle s'agite, court partout pour trouver une solution, panique un peu, rougit beaucoup. Elle le fait craquer.

Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle finisse par se mettre en colère pour des cookies un peu trop cuits.

\- C'était pour Jeanne.

Elle ne le regarde pas dans les yeux et sa voix est si pleine d'amertume qu'il se sent immédiatement confus.

Il tend la main vers elle, elle s'éloigne. Jette les cookies à la poubelle. Sort de la pièce sans un mot. Prend un manteau. Quitte l'auberge.

Hao ne sait plus quoi faire. Alors il s'assoit sur la table, un peu perdu, et attend qu'elle revienne.

Il est midi passé quand la jeune fille réapparaît avec un sac de provision. Il se lève aussitôt pour l'aider à tout ranger, accroche ses cheveux et se met à cuisiner.

Quand elle décide de lui montrer comment rouler correctement des sushis, il comprend qu'il est pardonné.

...

 **Taquin**

Elles s'accordent sur tout, ne se disputent pour rien. Quel que soit le sujet, quel que soit le moment, quel que soit le contexte, Tamao et Jeanne arrivent toujours à se mettre d'accord tranquillement, sans un mot plus haut que l'autre.

Il en va autrement dès que Hao se joint à elle. Presqu'aussitôt le ton monte et il ne peut pas s'écouler plus de cinq minutes sans que leur discussion ne vole en éclats. Mais il n'y est pour rien, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de provoquer Jeanne. Elle essaie alors de ne pas démarrer au quart de tour et se mâchouille les lèvres en se contenant, mais elle finit toujours par craquer.

Parfois c'est à Tamao qu'il s'en prend. Il aime bien la voir rougir à ses sous-entendus et, quand il va un peu trop loin, c'est-à-dire presque toujours, la Sainte arrive à la rescousse pour la défendre et lui doit se retenir de rire à gorge déployée.

Il les adore. Il se régale à les embêter.

Mais le jour où elles se fâchent entre elles, il s'abstint bien d'intervenir. Il a conscience que c'est dangereux.

...

 **Tresses**

Tamao suivit Jeanne dans le salon et se cogna dans le dos de la française quand celle-ci s'arrêta net. Elle se retourna vers la japonaise et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Tamao fit signe qu'elle avait compris et pencha la tête pour apercevoir le salon.

Au beau milieu de la pièce, trônant sur un tatami, Hao était assis en tailleur, les yeux fermés, et semblait dormir.

Tamao s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour laisser leur Roi tranquille mais Jeanne la retint par la main. Quand la japonaise l'interrogea du regard, seule la malice qui brillait dans les yeux rubis lui répondit.

Jeanne avança silencieusement dans la pièce, se plaça derrière Hao, s'agenouilla et attrapa ses cheveux.

Tamao sentit son ventre se serrer, inquiète qu'elle était pour sa cadette. Elle ne savait pas ce que la jeune fille avait l'intention de faire, mais le Shaman King était un tantinet susceptible quand on touchait à sa chevelure. C'est pourquoi la japonaise se contenta de regarder depuis le pas de la porte l'ancienne X-law tresser les mèches brunes en sentant l'angoisse la gagner peu à peu.

Jeanne, elle, se retenait de rire et s'appliquait.

\- Tu crois vraiment, retentit la voix du Shaman King, faisant sursauter Jeanne tandis que Tamao mettait ses mains devant ses yeux pour se cacher, que tu pourrais me tresser les cheveux à mon insu ?

\- N'est-ce pas ce que je suis en train de faire, répondit l'Iron Maiden en tentant de conserver une voix ferme.

\- Uniquement parce que je le veux bien, répliqua Hao.

Tamao retint son souffle, Jeanne haussa les épaules, s'installa un peu plus confortablement et continua son travail.

\- Je suis sûre que les tresses t'iraient très bien aussi, si Tamao sait en faire, reprit Hao avec amusement.

\- Les tiennes seront plus belles, c'est Rutherfor qui m'a appris, déclara Jeanne d'une voix enjouée.

\- On parie ?

La voix s'était faite plus chaude mais ce n'était pas cela qui ferait reculer l'ancienne chef des anges.

\- On parie, releva-t-elle le défi.

Et tous deux rirent doucement.

Depuis le bord de la pièce, Tamao les regardait avec une pointe d'envie. Elle mit un peu de temps avant de comprendre que c'était une invitation, puis finit par aller chercher un coussin pour ses genoux, s'asseoir dans le dos de Jeanne et attraper les cheveux blancs délicats entre ses doigts.

...

 **Déguisements**

Tamao se penche vers la glace et parsème son visage de poudre pour faire tenir son fond de teint. Elle n'a jamais eu la peau aussi pâle.

Quand enfin elle est satisfaite, elle attrape le mascara. Il paraît qu'il allonge les cils et qu'il agrandit le regard. Tamao espère que ça va fonctionner.

Derrière elle, Jeanne bataille avec son kimono. Cela fait sourire Tamao mais elle s'abstint de rire. Jeanne a beaucoup progressé. Désormais, elle arrive à mettre et fermer tous types de pantalon toute seule et du premier coup, mais ce n'est pas gagné sur tout.

\- Ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer, lance-t-elle d'une voix plaintive.

\- Je ne me moque pas, répond Tamao d'une voix neutre.

« Surtout pas, songe-t-elle. Sinon, elle ne m'aidera pas à lacer mon corset. »

Jeanne la rejoint à côté du miroir.

\- Tu veux bien m'aider ? demande-t-elle d'une voix dépitée.

Tamao obtempère aussitôt, aidant la française à bien positionner les tissus et à nouer sa ceinture.

Jeanne fait un signe de main et Tamao pirouette sur elle-même pour lui présenter son dos. Aussitôt la française entreprend d'une main experte de lacer le dos de la robe. Des vêtements comme celui-ci, elle en a tant porté qu'elle est capable de se les fermer toute seule les mains dans le dos.

\- Voilà, déclare-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Merci.

Tamao se retourne vers elle. Jeanne aussi est maquillée. Son teint est plus coloré et ses yeux étrécis. Le rouge à lèvres donne l'impression que ses lèvres sont plus fines. Tout le contraire de celui de Tamao.

Elles font la même taille, bien que la japonaise ait deux ans de plus. Elles ont échangé leurs vêtements. Elles ont modifié leurs traits du mieux qu'elles pouvaient.

Le problème le plus épineux qu'elles avaient rencontré, c'était les cheveux. C'était le point crucial de leurs déguisements, elles ne pouvaient pas se contenter de perruques. C'est pourquoi Jeanne avait accepté de couper ses cheveux au niveau de la poitrine pour qu'ils aient la même longueur que ceux de Tamao. Elles les avaient ensuite colorés – l'une en rose, l'autre en blanc – et elles avaient toutes les deux eu le droit à un brushing. Il fallait faire onduler les cheveux de Tamao et donner du volume à ceux de Jeanne. Ça leur avait demandé des efforts, mais elles sont fières du résultat.

\- Prête ? demande Jeanne.

Tamao se retourne une dernière fois dans le miroir. Elle est nerveuse.

Jeanne lui prend délicatement la main, la tire vers la porte, lui sourit. Aussitôt Tamao sent l'appréhension s'envoler et son cœur battre plus fort.

Elles parcourent lentement les coursives, chacune s'efforçant de garder quelques mèches de cheveux devant le visage. Ne pas regarder les gens de face, c'était le point clé. Même si elles portent des lentilles, elles ont des joues, des mentons, des nez et des fronts trop différents pour faire illusion si quiconque s'amuse à venir les regarder de près.

\- Dépêchez-vous, on va manquer la parade ! crie Marco en déboulant sur le pont.

Les deux filles manquent s'étouffer de rire en le découvrant dans son costume de danseur étoile. Un pari idiot avec Rakist qui surgit dans une tenue de cow-boy.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas déguisées ?

Tamao sursaute et ne se retourne qu'à moitié vers Meene venant d'arriver dans leur dos.

\- Nous sommes heureuses comme cela, articule-t-elle doucement.

Jeanne lui fait un clin d'œil discret. Une sorte de bravo pour avoir réussir à moduler correctement sa voix. Prendre le même timbre et les intonations de Jeanne n'était pas compliqué quand elles s'y étaient entraîné toutes deux, mais Tamao avait peur de rater avec la pression.

Jeanne fait quelques pas en avant puis semble se souvenir qu'elle n'est pas censée paraître aussi assurée et s'arrête sur le côté, laissant une Tamao tremblante la guider vers Marco. Il est beaucoup plus simple pour la chef des X-laws de mimer la timidité que pour la fragile disciple des Asakura d'agir avec assurance.

\- Seigneur Maiden ! Petite Tamao ! s'exclame Marco en les voyant. Vous n'êtes pas déguisées ?

\- Elles n'en ont pas envie, déclare Meene dans leur dos, gagnant sans le savoir une pluie de remerciements de la part de Tamao.

\- Nous sommes tous prêts, nous pouvons y aller, déclare alors Bounster.

Il porte une longue cape noire, un long pistolet à la ceinture et un cache-œil, ce qui lui donne des airs de boucanier. John le suit de près, une couronne de lauriers sur la tête censée le faire passer pour César, pour s'accorder avec Meene et sa perruque noire à l'égyptienne.

\- Quitte à vous faire passer pour un couple célèbre, vous auriez dû jouer Rose et Jack, lance la voix moqueuse d'Hao.

Jeanne et Tamao se retournent mécaniquement vers le jeune homme qui vient d'apparaître sur une rambarde du paquebot, à une distance raisonnable de l'attroupement de X-laws.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes toi ? aboie Marco. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Hao hausse un sourcil.

\- Je viens faire un tour au Carnaval, quelle question.

\- C'est qui Rose et Jack ? demanda John, suspicieux.

Hao se contente de sourire, semblant presque satisfait que son auditoire ne saisisse pas la référence. Jeanne la saisit tout à fait. Quelle idée idiote avait-elle eu aussi de tenir absolument à ce qu'il regarde Titanic. Mais quand elle l'avait visionné avec Tamao, ça l'avait tant ému jusqu'aux larmes qu'elle avait pensé que ce serait une bonne idée. Elle avait oublié que l'histoire principale, c'était un bateau qui coulait.

\- En route, déclare Bounster, lançant le mouvement.

Rakist est le premier à descendre du paquebot et aussitôt Hao saute à terre pour aller converser avec lui, non sans avoir lancer un regard brûlant à ses deux compagnes.

S'il y en a bien un pour lequel leur déguisement ne fera pas long feu, c'est lui.

...

 **Soir**

Jeanne monte encore quelques marches et respire un grand coup. L'air froid s'infiltre dans ses poumons et elle remonte son écharpe pour se protéger du vent.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Jeanne sourit et rejoint Hao près du bord d'où il fixe les champs de Mars avec perplexité.

\- Non décidément, reprend-il quand elle se glisse à ses côtés, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu voulais absolument venir ici.

\- Par principe, lui répond Jeanne. Je suis française, je veux pouvoir dire que je suis montée au moins une fois sur la Tour Eiffel.

\- C'est idiot, commente Hao.

Jeanne hausse les épaules. Le ciel commence à s'assombrir, même si on ne voit pas encore les étoiles.

\- Là-bas ! s'exclame soudain Jeanne en se penchant sur la barrière pour pointer du doigt la lune.

Hao soupire.

\- Tam doit être en train de se lever, ajoute-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Un sourire maléfique s'étire sur les lèvres du Shaman King qui met soudain quelque chose dans les mains de Jeanne.

\- Tiens, tu lui rendras la prochaine fois que tu la verras.

Et sur un éclat de rire, il disparaît avant que Jeanne n'ait le temps de protester. Entre ses doigts, la pince à cheveux préférée de Tamao qu'elle doit être en train de chercher partout.


	5. Fantômes

**Note :** Salut à tous ! Thème tiré d'Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban ce coup-ci, j'ai ouvert dix fois le livres à des pages aléatoires et j'ai pioché un mot au hasard à chaque fois. Du coup vu les thèmes, ça donne forcément une série de textes assez… glauques. Mais bon, j'ai gardé une touche de bonne humeur pour le dernier ! J'ai vraiment essayé de pas écrire du TamHao… et je me suis retrouvée à écrire du HJ XD Je pense à « Se rendormir » notamment, dont la première version était très sombre, presque dérangeante… Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à le retravailler pour avoir quelque chose de correct que j'aime bien :) Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Fantômes**

 **...**

 **Coupe d'argent**

\- Bonjour, salua poliment Jeanne. Je viens pour une coupe et une couleur.

La coiffeuse lui retourna un sourire rayonnant et l'entraîna vers les fauteuils massants pour lui laver les cheveux.

\- Quelle couleur souhaiteriez-vous ?

Jeanne ne répondit pas tout de suite, un peu perdue.

\- Je vais vous faire porter le catalogue, proposa la coiffeuse.

Jeanne hocha timidement la tête.

Un jeune homme avec des piercings s'approcha un peu plus tard et lui présenta le volume dans lequel était répertorié toutes les couleurs de mèches.

\- Celle-ci, décida Jeanne en s'arrêtant sur un blanc-gris avec des reflets lumineux. On dirait de l'argent.

La coiffeuse conduisit ensuite la jeune fille vers les sièges pivotants et la plaça devant un miroir.

\- Où souhaiteriez-vous couper ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Court, répondit joyeusement Jeanne.

La jeune femme lui proposa de couper au niveau des épaules mais c'était vraiment trop court aux yeux de Jeanne. Elle fit rallonger. Plusieurs fois.

\- Voilà, là ce serait parfait, déclara Jeanne. Oh et ce serait possible d'avoir un brushing ? Je voudrais vraiment du changement.

\- Bien sûr, sourit la coiffeuse.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit une heure plus tard avec ses longs cheveux blanc-argenté bien lisses, Jeanne était ravie.

\- Hey Maiden-chan, tu vas chez le coiffeur ? l'apostropha Horo-Horo en la croisant dans la rue.

\- J'en sors, lui répondit Jeanne avec fierté.

Elle était heureuse, elle se trouvait belle.

 **...**

 **Main invisible**

Jeanne avait toujours cru qu'elle était l'envoyée de Dieu sur Terre. C'était ce que Marco et Rakist ne faisaient que lui répéter.

Elle en avait eu la confirmation plusieurs fois, depuis les premiers matchs du Shaman Fight in Tokyo. C'était une chaleur qui ne la quittait pas, une aura diffuse autour d'elle, un sentiment d'être l'élue.

Quand Chrom était venu lui faire passer les tests de qualification, une lueur irréelle avait nimbé la place. « Une lueur divine », avait commenté Marco après le match.

Ils avaient traversé un parc pour rejoindre leur hôtel après cela, Jeanne portant avec humilité la cloche de l'oracle qui venait de lui être remise. Son cœur s'était mis à battre un peu plus vite quand, dans l'aube naissante, elle avait constaté que les fleurs s'ouvraient sous ses pas et que les brins d'herbe se pliaient dans sa direction, se moquant du sens du vent. Et quand ils avaient atteint le portail de fer qui marquait la sortie, l'oiseau blanc qui l'avait regardé fixement avancer s'était envolé.

\- C'était une colombe, avait commenté Marco. C'est un signe, Seigneur Maiden.

« La paix sur Terre », avait pensé Jeanne. « C'est moi, je m'envole vers le Shaman Figh pour délivrer l'amour et la justice. »

Dans tous ses autres matchs, à chaque fois, Jeanne avait ressenti cette chaleur tout autour d'elle et avait remarqué la lumière diffuse qui semblait l'entourer. A certains moments cela lui faisait comme une auréole autour de la tête. Ou une couronne.

Shamash était resté perplexe mais Marco avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'une manifestation du furyoku.

\- Vous devez le diffuser sans vous en rendre compte.

L'explication avait laissé Jeanne perplexe, peu familière avec l'idée d'utiliser du furyoku sans le contrôler. Elle préférait penser qu'il s'agissait d'un signe de Dieu.

La veille du match X-III VS Hoshigumi, Jeanne avait écouté les doutes de Lyserg. Elle le comprenait tellement…

\- Justice, sacrifice, avait cru-t-elle entendre chuchoter.

Il faisait chaud, et pourtant enfermée dans sa prison de fer sous la surface de la mer, seul le froid l'habitait d'ordinaire.

« Dieu me regarde, je ne dois pas faiblir », avait-elle pensé.

Et puis Rakist était venu avait tout détruit.

Alors elle reste seule, les pieds dans l'eau, à pleurer sur la plage. D'où elle est, elle n'entend pas Yoh et Lyserg discuter. Elle est perdue dans ses pensées.

Tous ces « signes », les avait-elle imaginés ?

Elle sent que l'air autour d'elle se réchauffe mais, contrairement à d'habitude, elle analyse le phénomène avec scepticisme.

\- Tu es une messagère faite pour apporter la paix, Jeanne, entend-elle chuchoter. Voudrais-tu pouvoir voler librement ?

La voix est douce et chaleureuse. Et terriblement tentatrice.

« Paix, amour, justice », pense Jeanne. « Mais aujourd'hui je ne suis plus rien. Je n'ai jamais rien été. »

\- Une colombe, chuchote-t-on dans son esprit.

Brusquement, un éclair de lucidité.

\- Tu peux vraiment me transformer en colombe ? demanda-t-elle tout haut.

Elle n'a pas de réponse tout de suite.

\- Hao, je te parle, insiste-t-elle.

Elle n'ose pas tourner la tête vers la plage, elle a peur que Yoh et Lyserg ne soient plus là.

\- Oui, je le peux vraiment, reprend la voix qui a perdu toute sa mièvrerie pour être directe et franche. Douce aussi. Toujours.

\- Pourquoi n'est-ce pas déjà fait ?

\- Est-ce un défi ?

La voix semble amusée.

\- Je ne le peux pas contre ta volonté.

Jeanne grimace.

\- Tu es tout petit, arrive-t-elle à affirmer la tête haute.

Dans son cœur se battent la colère, le désespoir, la tristesse et la lassitude, emmêlés inextricablement. Elle se sent trahie mais refuse de le laisser gagner. Elle veut tenir. Elle est en colère qu'il se soit joué d'elle. Elle se sent fautive, coupable. Il l'a poussé à envoyer Meene, Bounster et Kevin dans l'arène.

\- J'ai fait ça ? se moque la voix.

Et cette fois ne subsiste plus ni douceur ni chaleur.

Jeanne fait de gros efforts pour refouler ses sanglots.

\- Pourquoi ? balbutie-t-elle sans le vouloir.

\- Je m'ennuyais, lui répond l'être invisible qui a joué avec elle comme avec une marionnette, à tirer les ficelles d'en haut.

Jeanne hoquète.

\- Et j'ai besoin de te retirer de la partie, concède Hao. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas devenir une colombe ?

Jeanne secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

Cette fois elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux alors elle baisse la tête pour les cacher.

\- Dernière chance, lui propose Hao.

\- Non.

Et sur ce cri catégorique, Jeanne fait demi-tour pour rejoindre Yoh et Lyserg.

« Tant pis pour elle », pense Hao.

Il a encore un plan C nommé Anahol.

 **...**

 **Grincement**

Mathilda tend l'oreille. Elle n'entend pas le plancher craquer sous les pas de grand-mère au rez-de-chaussée, par contre elle entend bien les pas de son père faire grincer les marches de l'escalier.

Elle n'aime pas son père.

Il sent mauvais, il n'a presque plus de dents ni de cheveux, il la fixe avec un drôle de regard qui la met toujours mal à l'aise. C'est pour ça que dès qu'elle peut, elle court se cacher dans le jardin avec les citrouilles, là où il ne peut pas la voir, là où il ne peut pas aller. Son père a peur des citrouilles du potager.

Elle l'entend arriver devant la porte et s'arrêter. Elle retient son souffle.

Au bout d'un moment, il repart, claque la porte de sa chambre et se met à ronfler. Alors seulement Mathilda s'endort sereinement, souriant dans son sommeil quand grand-mère vint déposer sur son front un baiser.

Un jour, son père entrerait dans sa chambre. Grand-mère le saurait – Jack lui raconte tout ce qu'il se passe – monterait, et se battrait avec son père. Et mourrait.

Mais Mathilda aurait déjà sauté par la fenêtre pour s'enfuir dans le potager.

Avec les citrouilles. Avec Jack.

 **...**

 **Hantée**

Marion n'aime pas les parcs d'attraction. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas son oncle tout rouge qui passe son temps avec des bouteilles en verre qui la garde, c'est son grand-frère, comme souvent. Ce grand-frère qui a bien dix ans de plus qu'elle. Avec ses copains, ils aiment bien les lieux un peu bizarre. Les caniveaux sous les ponts, les tunnels qui mènent aux gares, les rues mal éclairées. Que des lieux très sombres alors que Marion a peur du noir, mais elle est obligée de rester avec son frère.

Aujourd'hui, son frère et ses copains vont au parc d'attraction et elle s'y retrouve malgré elle, à les regarder ricaner devant les stands en la traînant derrière eux. Elle a envie de tout faire, de tout goûter, de tout essayer. Mais elle doit courir pour ne pas se faire distancer par les garçons, et c'est bien pour cela qu'elle n'aime pas le parc d'attraction. Trop de choses qui lui font envie et auxquelles elle n'aura jamais droit.

Son frère a décidé de faire la maison hantée. Marion préférerait faire la pêche aux canards mais elle n'a pas son mot à dire. Dès qu'elle ouvre la bouche, son frère la rabroue d'un « tais-toi » méchant, alors elle a depuis longtemps appris à garder le silence.

Elle a le droit de participer, comme les autres. Elle suit les copains de son frère qui lui jettent des coups d'œil régulièrement. Ils semblent bien se marrer, persuadés qu'elle va avoir peur, qu'elle va crier et que ce sera drôle. Marion ne comprend pas très bien ce qui sera drôle et n'est pas très rassurée car il a l'air de faire noir dans la maison, mais pour une fois qu'elle est autorisée à faire quelque chose elle ne va pas tout gâcher.

Le groupe rentre dans la baraque en bois, ils se retrouvent plongés dans l'obscurité.

Étonnement, dans cette maison hantée, Marion n'a pas eu peur.

Dès l'entrée, le fantôme est venu briller sous ses yeux, l'éclairant dans l'obscurité, se tenant auprès d'elle jusqu'au bout et même après. Depuis qu'elle l'a rencontré dans le manège, ils ne se quittent plus.

L'affaire a fait grand bruit dans les journaux. Six jeunes, dans un parc d'attraction fermé le soir, qui rentrent dans une maison hantée se révélant être la planque de dealers de drogue. Retrouvés morts par balles par la police le lendemain matin. Les dealers en fuite vite arrêtés, interrogés et emprisonnés. Certifient qu'ils n'ont rien fait, qu'ils ont eu la frousse et qu'ils se sont barrés. Que les jeunes étaient vivants quand ils se sont tirés. Mais de quoi auraient-ils eu peur ? De la bambine qui accompagnait les jeunes, retrouvée auprès des cadavres, cachée sous une table ?

 **...**

 **Placard**

Jeanne se débat. Elle a les yeux bandés et les mains ligotées dans le dos mais elle a quand même compris qu'on l'avait poussée dans un placard. Enfin « on »… Façon de parler, elle voulait surtout dire « lui ». Sur un « sois sage, je reviens ». Jeanne aimerait pouvoir se convaincre qu'elle le déteste mais, après tout, elle l'a laissé faire.

« C'est le Shaman King, je ne pouvais que le laisser faire », essaye-t-elle de se convaincre.

Elle réussit enfin à se débarrasser de ses liens et du tissu qui lui cache la vue sans avoir besoin d'appeler Shamash, ce dont elle s'auto-félicite. Se relevant dans l'espace exigu du placard, elle examine les objets placés sur les étagères en face d'elle. C'est fou le nombre de produits d'entretien que possède le Fumbari Onsen.

Soudain, des bruits dans le couloir.

\- Où est-ce que tu m'entraînes ? Il n'y a rien par là.

\- J'ai une surprise.

Jeanne reconnaît les voix avant que la porte du placard ne s'ouvre. Bon, s'il revenait avec Tamao, elle était prête à lui pardonner.

 **...**

 **Tonnerre**

Ça gronde, dehors. Ça fait peur à Men.

\- Tu pourrais faire quelque chose, marmonne une Jeanne ensommeillée.

Ren lui jette un regard noir mais se lève à regrets. Il se dirige vers le berceau d'où leur parviennent les pleurs de leur fils mais ne s'y arrête pas. Il quitte la chambre.

Jeanne plisse le nez, perplexe, puis ressent l'appel de Spirit of Thunder.

La foudre cesse.

\- Quoi ? lance Ren à sa femme en revenant se coucher.

\- Rien.

Elle ne pensait pas à ça, mais bon.

 **...**

 **Se rendormir**

\- Bon anniversaire, Seigneur Maiden.

Jeanne sait que ce moment fait partie des plus heureux de sa vie. John, un appareil photo à la main, immortalise l'instant et l'énorme pièce montée composée d'une cinquantaine de choux à la crème. Sur les clichés plus tard, on pourra voir les yeux de Jeanne pétiller.

\- Merci beaucoup, dit-elle.

D'une main experte elle coupe les parts, tend une assiette recouverte de chantilly à Bounster qui adore ça. Pour Meene, les roses en pâte d'amande. Pour Kevin, les choux au chocolat. Pour Pof, ceux à la vanille.

Reiheit sabre sous les admirations de Lucky la bouteille de Vodka que Marco est allé chercher.

\- Bon anniversaire, Seigneur Maiden, chuchote Lyserg.

Elle se tourne vers lui, radieuse, et il lui tend le paquet aux rubans argentés qu'il tient. Morphin vole autour de lui.

\- De notre part à tous, indique la dernière recrue.

\- A notre Seigneur Maiden, déclare solennellement Marco en levant sa coupe de vin.

Tous reprennent ses paroles et portent un toast.

Jeanne est aux anges.

\- Bon anniversaire, petite Maiden.

Jeanne ne se retourne pas. Elle a bien entendu quelqu'un murmurer mais ce n'est pas possible, tous ceux à qui elle tient sont déjà là.

\- Encore un an de plus, tu grandis vite, reprend la voix.

\- Traître Rakist, déclare-t-elle d'une voix froide, vous n'êtes pas invité.

Comme si cette simple phrase peut le chasser.

Un rire.

Jeanne a peur.

Elle sent des doigts courir sur ses bras, agiles et brûlants.

\- Marco !

Jeanne veut tendre les bras vers son mentor mais il est loin. Trop loin.

\- Tu crois qu'un jour, tu auras suffisamment grandi pour être autre chose que « petite Maiden » ? Moi je ne crois pas.

Jeanne papillonne encore plusieurs fois des yeux avant de réussir à distinguer le visage de Hao.

\- Et puis « Maiden », on sait que ce n'est qu'une façon de parler…

Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de tirer la couette jusqu'à elle, comme si cela pouvait la cacher ou la protéger, et lui rigole en s'en apercevant.

\- Ah Jeanne, Jeanne, Jeanne…

Elle tremble quand les doigts glissent sur sa joue mais note quand même quelque chose dans son regard. Une sorte de désappointement ? De lassitude ? De pitié ?

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, déclare-t-il soudain en reculant un peu.

En un claquement de doigt Sa Majesté fait surgir du néant un paquet doré. Jeanne le voulait argenté.

Il le pose devant elle mais elle ne bouge pas, fixant le paquet comme s'il allait la mordre.

\- Ouvre-le, finit-il par lui ordonner.

Jeanne envisage de se rebeller. Obtempère. Plus vite elle lui donnerait ce qu'il veut, plus vite il partirait.

Elle découvre les vêtements en fronçant des sourcils. Chemisier blanc en dentelles. Jupe courte et chic noire. Nouveau chemisier, satiné celui-ci, blanc et noir. Ruban pour les cheveux. Collier nacré.

Encore des choses très belles et tout à fait dans ses goûts qu'elle ne porterait jamais. Sauf s'il l'y obligeait, ce qu'il ne faisait que très rarement.

Elle aperçoit encore un éclat argenté au fond du paquet et se sent obligée de les récupérer avant de grimacer. Ce n'est pas un bijou mais une paire de menottes, avec des gravures de croix à certains endroits et des inscriptions à l'intérieur : « Mea Culpa ».

\- Pour changer, commente Hao avec une pointe d'acidité. Histoire de voir enfin une expression se dessiner sur ton visage de poupée.

Jeanne s'efforce de reprendre un masque froid. Hao attrape la paire de menottes.

La jeune femme craint un instant qu'il ne les lui passe mais il se contente de les ranger dans un tiroir de la table de chevet. Il semble décidé à la laisser tranquille… pour l'instant. Il se lève du lit et quitte la pièce d'un pas aérien.

Jeanne se roule en boule sous sa couette dès qu'il est parti.

En rêve, elle invoque les sourires des fantômes.

\- Bon anniversaire, Seigneur Maiden.

 **...**

 **Une heure du matin**

Elle avait un concert le lendemain, c'était pour cela qu'elle était toujours éveillée. Le stress et l'excitation la maintenaient en éveil. Pour se calmer, elle était sortie faire un tour dehors. Elle portait son gros manteau d'hiver par-dessus sa robe noire et un bonnet en laine sur la tête qui n'empêchait pas ses longs cheveux de voler dans son dos.

Elle avait marché jusqu'à son collège, laissant des trainées de sang derrière elle, et s'était effondrée en crachant au bord de la route.

Il était une heure du matin.

\- Yoh ! Dépêche-toi on va encore être en retard en gym !

\- Quoi ?

L'interpelé releva les mains du piano. La fusion hyoi prit fin.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

Le petit garçon qui criait beaucoup et qui s'appelait Manta semblait hors d'haleine.

\- Je jouais du piano pour Naruko, répondit Yoh avec nonchalance.

La pianiste fantôme s'inclina.

\- Merci beaucoup maître Yoh.

Le shaman lui sourit.

\- Avec plaisir.

 **...**

 **Rêve étrange**

Elle était avec Marion et Canna, qui étaient en train de se disputer sur la couleur de la robe qu'elle devait porter. Canna la voulait bleu-gris, Marion noire avec des ourlets dorés. Mathilda s'en moquait un peu, de toute façon elle préférait sa salopette.

\- C'est important, de bien s'habiller, tu sais, lui dit Turbin en surgissant derrière elle. Ça change le regard qu'ont les autres de toi. Ça te protège et les empêche de lire dans ton âme.

\- Je ne suis pas une princesse, lui répondit Mathilda.

\- Mais c'est ce que tu veux paraître.

\- C'est faux ! rétorqua Mathilda.

Turbin sembla hausser les sourcils sous sa cape et s'en alla.

\- Autrefois, on nous appelait les sorcières, marmonna Marion dans son dos en serrant Chuck contre elle. Marion ne veut pas être une sorcière mais Marion s'habille comme une sorcière.

Elle releva brusquement la tête.

\- Marion veut que Mathilda mette la robe à paillettes.

\- Joli, joli, joli, gazouilla Opacho en sautant partout. Macchi met la robe ?

\- Non ! cria Mathilda.

Mais malgré cela elle se retrouva accoutrée de la robe en velours noir. Elle étouffait et ne pouvait presque plus marcher.

\- J'ai chaud, se plaignit-elle.

\- C'est normal, lui répondit Canna en jetant son mégot de cigarette, tu es dans le feu du Seigneur Hao.

Mathilda s'aperçut qu'elle avait raison. Il y avait des flammes qui s'élevaient tout autour d'elle, carbonisant les dorures de sa robe et lui bouchant la vue.

\- Aidez-moi ! cria-t-elle. Ne me laissez pas toute seule !

\- Les forts survivent, les faibles meurent.

Mathilda reconnut la voix. Elle se retourna mais son Seigneur n'était nulle part en vue. Il n'y avait que les flammes, mais c'était bizarre car elle aurait dû être en train de tousser à cause des fumées alors qu'au contraire…

\- Mathilda !

La jeune fille leva la tête vers le ciel d'où un ange immense creva les nuages pour descendre vers elle. Sur l'ange, un garçon de son âge lui tendait la main.

\- Viens, l'encouragea-t-il.

Les flammes s'estompèrent. Mathilda voulut prendre sa main mais son bras était comme pris dans une chape de plomb. Elle essaya de l'appeler mais elle n'arrivait pas à crier.

\- Mathilda.

Le garçon sauta à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Elle est toute nue, tu as vu, souffla Marion dans son dos.

Mathilda ouvre les yeux. Elle est dans son pyjama, dans sa couchette, dans la clairière. Elle peut entendre les glouglous de la rivière non loin.

Marion et Canna dorment profondément à côté d'elle. Au-dessus d'elle, les étoiles. C'est un ciel sans nuages. Ni ange.

Elle se redresse et aperçoit le Seigneur Hao en train de veiller près du feu. Il tourne la tête vers elle et lui sourit. Mathilda lui rend son sourire et se rallongea.

Elle vient de faire un rêve très étrange.

 **...**

 **Disparaître**

\- Attention vous êtes prêts, demanda Horo-Horo. Je vais vous faire un tour de magie.

Lyserg pouffa, Ren grogna et Ryu se moqua allègrement de lui.

\- Dégagez, vous n'avez rien à faire là, se vexa le shaman de glace en dégainant son over soul.

Il s'apprêtait à congeler Ryu quand Yoh les rejoignit et s'assit à côté de Reoseb et Seyrarm, lesquels semblaient plus que sceptiques.

\- Vas-y Horo, on te regarde, l'encouragea Yoh.

Ryu retint à grand peine son hilarité et Horo-Horo essaya de retrouver son sérieux.

\- Vous voyez cette balle, dit-il en sortant une petite balle en mousse jaune. Et bien attention, je vais compter jusqu'à trois, et quand j'arriverai à trois, je la ferai… disparaître.

\- Sparaître !

Chocolove venait de surgir en criant.

La bataille qui s'ensuivit fit sourire Seyrarm.


	6. Ouest

**Note :** Textes très courts par rapport au chapitre précédent, ça change. Je vous laisse deviner de quelle oeuvre je me suis inspirée pour piocher mes thèmes :) Le premier qui trouve a gagné !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Ouest**

 **...**

 **Jumeaux**

Yoh se baisse pour ramasser son t-shirt qui traîne sur la moquette. Il est roussi par endroits et il se demande comment il va bien pouvoir expliquer ça.

\- Déjà levé ?

La voix suave dans son dos le fait soupirer.

\- Je ne découpe pas tes chemises en morceaux, moi, se plaint-il.

 **...**

 **Marcheur blanc**

Tamao ne se plaint jamais. Ni quand elle a faim, ni quand elle a soif, ni quand elle a mal, ni quand tout son corps la supplie de s'arrêter. Dormir serait une délivrance mais ils ont encore une heure à marcher avant d'atteindre le plateau où ils planteront la tente. Alors Tamao se tait et suit en silence le marcheur blanc.

 **...**

 **Loup**

\- Horo-Horo !

\- Laisse-moi Pirika !

La jeune fille s'arrête, le regarde s'éloigner sous les flocons de neige qui commencent à tomber. Elle sert des poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges et se mord la lèvre. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas le retenir un jour comme aujourd'hui. Qu'aucun mot n'apaisera sa douleur.

Cela fait un an jour pour jour que Damuko n'est plus.

 **...**

 **Sans visage**

Le feu les a ravagés tous deux, c'est pourquoi ils se cachent depuis derrière leurs masques. Bariolé pour l'un, en bois foncé pour l'autre. Cachant la haine et la soif de vengeance du premier. Cachant la honte et les doutes passés du deuxième.

Pour tous deux, cachant leurs faiblesses.

 **...**

 **Dragon**

Ren a l'impression de chevaucher le vent.

Il a laissé Yoh, Ryu, Manta et Horo-Horo rentrer en train, il avait besoin de se retrouver seul. Enfin seul…

Il sent son père le rattraper avant de le voir. Lui chevauche véritablement le vent sur son over-soul dragon.

Oui c'était vachement plus classe, et alors ?

 **...**

 **Corneille**

Jeanne regarde les corneilles perchées sur le toit de l'Eglise. Elle aime bien ces oiseaux qui dodelinent de la tête et qui se pressent autour d'elle quand elle sort avec des miettes de pain.

Un groupe d'enfants du quartier s'approche et commence à leur jeter des pierres.

\- Non ! crie Jeanne.

Ils se tournent vers elle.

Ils sont plus grands, plus nombreux, plus bêtes. Mais ils s'en vont en la voyant.

Est-ce à cause de ses cheveux et habits d'ange ou du feu du diable dans ses yeux ? Ça, on ne saurait le dire.

 **...**

 **Garde de nuit**

\- J'aime pas ça.

Kadow soupire alors que Samy boude.

\- On le fait tous à tour de rôle, rappelle-t-il. C'est Maîtresse Sâti qui l'a demandé. Même si nos esprits veillent et que toute menace en approche devrait nous réveiller, il vaut mieux que l'un de nous monte la garde la nuit tant qu'on n'aura pas rejoint le village des Paches. Par précaution. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à chercher ce village.

\- Oui, mais j'aime pas ça.

 **...**

 **Trahison**

Dans la bouche des autres, Peyote a trahi Hao. Pour Peyote, Hao l'a trahi. Pour les Hana aussi.

Hao a du mal à démêler qui a trahi le premier, alors il se contente de parler de « l'affaire avec Peyote » et quand Yoh évoque les « évènements de la plage », cela lui va très bien.

 **...**

 **Noces pourpres**

Jeanne trouve que la robe aurait dû être blanche. C'était une tradition, c'était un symbole de pureté, c'était…

« Archaïque », avait répliqué Hao quand on lui avait soumis la question. « Même pour les européens. »

Et il était le plus âgé d'entre eux…

\- Ça aurait été bien en vert, fait remarquer Jun. Un vert sombre tirant sur le noir.

\- Ce serait triste, contredit Jeanne qui ne démord pas de sa robe blanche.

\- Le blanc est la couleur du deuil, réplique Ren.

Jeanne s'empourpre légèrement, pirouette sur elle-même en faisant voler sa chevelure et s'éloigne sans voir le coup de coude de Jun venir briser les côtes de son petit frère.

Elle passe derrière Kino qui se plaint auprès de Mikihisa.

\- La tenue traditionnelle, c'est un kimono.

Jeanne faillit rentrer dans Tamao sans la voir, ce qui pourtant est difficile tant elle est resplendissante dans sa robe de mariée. Etonnant que cela lui aille si bien, Lucky avait parié que ça jurerait avec la couleur de ses cheveux.

\- Félicitations Tamao, souffle Jeanne.

La jeune femme lui retourne un grand sourire.

Mais elle n'a pas le temps de répondre que Hao surgit auprès d'elle pour ravir sa ravissante mariée pourpre.

 **...**

 **Couronne**

C'est elle qui a gagné la couronne. Invisible, immatérielle, irréelle, mais tellement lourde à porter.

\- Majesté, l'appelle-t-on.

\- Je vous écoute.

La seule réponse acceptable de la part de la Shaman Queen.

De tels jours, Sâti souhaiterait être restée une simple princesse.


	7. Milieu

**Note :** J'ai fait quelque chose de différent de d'habitude, j'ai écrit un UA... Ça change n'est-ce pas ? Tous les thèmes s'inscrivent dans le même univers (mais Oeil pourrait très bien s'insérer dans l'oeuvre originale). J'aime bien cet UA, j'ai pas mal d'idées dessus, je le réutiliserai peut-être.

Comme pour le chapitre d'avant je vous laisse deviner de quelle oeuvre mondialement connue je me suis inspirée. Et pour information, pour le chapitre précédent j'ai cherché des mots autour de Game of Thrones (et Ouest comme Westeros parce que maintenant on a Milieu xD).

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Milieu**

 **...**

 **Cambrioleur**

Une grande demeure. Du genre chic. Une famille qui a de l'argent, ou du moins qui en avait.

Horo est expert pour désactiver les alarmes et crocheter les serrures, c'est pour ça que quand Ryu a remis en doute ses capacités, il a lancé ce pari stupide selon lequel il parviendrait à s'introduire dans le manoir de Tao. Et à en ressortir avec une preuve de sa prouesse.

Il est rentré, ça pas de problème, il n'avait juste pas prévu de tomber sur l'héritier de la famille.

\- Heu… bouh !

Et prestement il s'enfuit avant que Ren n'ait le temps d'appeler sa garde « kyonshi », des bonhommes absolument pas commodes sapés en noir avec des chapeaux bizarres.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de récupérer une preuve, mais la raclée qu'allait lui administrer Ren au prochain apéro chez Yoh serait suffisante, non ?

 **...**

 **Cité blanche**

Jeanne est curieuse. Elle aime sa communauté, le mot « lassitude » ne lui vient pas à l'esprit, mais c'est peut-être cela pourtant. Alors qu'elle est le modèle sur lequel s'appuie le dirigeant de la paroisse et qu'elle fait tout son possible pour protéger, veiller et aider les fidèles de la cité blanche, elle commence à se demander comment c'est, au-dehors.

Elle essaie de s'en ouvrir aux autres membres mais sans succès.

\- Cette enclave est une aubaine, lui explique Kevin. Un petit paradis sur Terre.

« Mais dans ce cas », pense Jeanne, « pourquoi souhaitent-ils tous si ardemment repartir ? Pourquoi continuent-ils à garder des contacts avec l'extérieur alors qu'on pourrait vivre en autarcie ? »

Ils ont un statut d'intouchables. C'est dû au fait qu'ils sont une communauté religieuse, dit Chris. Certes… Mais Jeanne se rappelle bien d'avoir entendu Marco chuchoter que ça ne durerait pas éternellement. Pas si Hoshi continuait à monter en puissance dehors.

\- Ils nous ont chassé, raconte Lyserg avec tristesse et colère. Mes parents qui siégeaient au conseil de la ville n'ont pas soutenu leurs projets alors ils se sont débrouillés pour les faire destituer.

Lyserg a beau avoir trouvé du réconfort au sein de leur groupe, Jeanne sent bien la rancœur lui coller à la peau. Elle a du mal à comprendre.

\- Nous avons la chance, prône Marco, d'être à l'abri des manigances de Hoshi, à la cité blanche. Cependant, nous avons aussi, en tant que messagers de Dieu, le devoir de protéger les autres habitants de la ville et de stopper Hoshi dans ses desseins maléfiques.

Et Jeanne est partagée entre le désir de vivre tranquillement avec les siens, de devoir aider ceux qui sont dans le besoin et l'envie d'aller découvrir la vie en-dehors du couvent.

 **...**

 **Nécromancien**

Il était un grand médecin, avant. Le plus brillant chercheur de la ville. Il avait même trouvé un remède à la maladie incurable dont souffrait son épouse. Mais la ville avait coupé les subventions pour la recherche et Faust s'était retrouvé à la morgue. Lui, Faust, le grand chirurgien, le brillant chercheur, à la morgue, à s'occuper de patients qu'il ne pourrait jamais guérir.

Cela aurait pu le rendre fou, mais tant qu'il était avec Elisa, ça allait. Et en plus, l'idée de Yoh de démissionner pour ouvrir son propre cabinet commençait à germer.

 **...**

 **Œil**

Ryu avait l'œil pour repérer les jolies filles, c'est pourquoi quand il affirmait que Tamao était jolie, c'était qu'elle l'était. Mais comme la plupart des gens, c'était d'abord Anna qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil et à qui il avait fait des avances avant qu'il n'apprenne qu'elle était fiancée. C'est pourquoi quand elle chuchote, avec tristesse mais aussi amertume, que de toute façon il n'y en a toujours que pour Anna, il ne peut pas la contredire.

 **...**

 **Grands Pas**

\- Yoh !

Manta a l'impression de passer son temps à lui courir après pour égaler sa foulée. Mais quand il commence à fomenter son projet de source thermale avec Ryu et Faust, ça devient vraiment compliqué.

\- Manta, on compte sur toi, déclare Yoh avec un immense sourire.

Il se rappelait qu'Anna lui en avait touché un mot. Ils voulaient que Oyamada sponsorise, ou plutôt finance, leur entreprise.

\- Bon, de combien t'as besoin ?

Yoh cligne des yeux.

\- Ben je sais pas. Au moins une dizaine de chambres.

Manta ne comprend pas très bien.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûr que tu vas faire un truc super ! Après tout, t'es le futur plus grand architecte de la ville.

C'est vrai qu'il avait oublié que Yoh souhaitait que ce soit lui qui s'occupe des plans de son auberge, quand il lui avait fait part de son désir de devenir architecte. Il fallait peut-être qu'il le prévienne que finalement il avait fait des études de comptabilité et de commerce.

 **...**

 **Bataille**

Pour Chris, qui relie son dossier en attendant que le procès commence, il se prépare pour une bataille. Il n'a pas encore réalisé qu'il n'y aura pas de combat, que Hoshi est inatteignable et que les juges rejetteront ses arguments en ne les ayant qu'à moitié écoutés.

 **...**

 **L'étoile du soir**

Opacho est à sa fenêtre, en train de compter les étoiles pour s'endormir, sa peluche Mama le Mouton à la main.

\- Tu ne dors pas encore ?

Il se tourne vers Hao qui vient lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Il devrait être penaud de se faire surprendre hors de son lit mais au contraire il arbore un grand sourire et court vers son tuteur.

Il aime bien quand Hao le borde en lui racontant une histoire.

 **...**

 **Cul-de-sac**

Choco jette un coup d'œil dans son dos et serre les dents en apercevant Tap dans la foule. Il a eu beau sortir par l'arrière à la fin de son service à l'US Coffee, le gangster a réussi à le suivre.

Il tourne à droite puis à gauche avant de réaliser son erreur. Il aurait eu plus de chances de semer son poursuivant parmi la foule des grands boulevards plutôt que les petites rues, mais les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

Il longe encore deux ou trois rues avant de se retrouver coincé. Devant lui s'étend le quartier Tsuki, contrôlé pour qui connaît les zones d'influence des gangs par ceux se faisant appeler les Tsukigumi. La rumeur voudrait que les Tsukigumi soient soutenus ou soutiennent, on ne savait pas exactement, le grand groupe Hoshi. Et s'il y avait bien une chose à savoir pour vivre à GreatSpirit, c'est qu'on ne marchait pas, quel que soit le domaine, sur les plates-bandes de Hoshi.

Sur sa droite coule la Spirit, la rivière qui avait donné son nom à la ville. Sur sa gauche le chemin des trois princesses, renommé couramment le chemin des trois sorcières. C'était ce chemin que Choco avait d'abord prévu d'emprunter mais il peut apercevoir d'où il est une vieille femme se disputer avec une gamine aux cheveux orange. Ça n'avait l'air de rien mais son instinct lui disait de se méfier.

Il était bel et bien dans une impasse, à moins que l'envie ne lui prenne de plonger dans la Spirit alors que l'hiver les quittait à peine.

\- Chocolove.

Trop tard.

Choco n'a pas envie de replonger. Il n'a pas envie d'entendre son ancien camarade lui expliquer ses embrouilles, lui parler de sa vie, de ses problèmes. Lui a réussi à s'en sortir. Il leur a dit d'en faire autant et leur réponse était « ouais mais pour ça faut du fric ». Il leur en avait donné et ça n'avait rien changé.

Choco sait qu'il devrait se battre pour les forcer à arrêter leurs trafics et affaires douteuses mais, aujourd'hui, cerné de toutes parts par son passé, il préfère lâcher.

Alors il donne à Tap ce qu'il veut – de l'argent – et il rentre chez lui en serrant les poings à l'idée que ce mois-ci encore il devrait serrer la ceinture.

 **...**

 **Le gris**

Yainage déballe ses légumes, ne prêtant qu'une oreille distraite à Kadow qui déblatère sur le froid et la couleur trop terne des tomates. Ils n'ont pas fini de s'installer que leur meilleure cliente est déjà là. Elle arrive toujours avant l'aube pour ne pas se faire surprendre. C'est que les produits vendus par Kadow et Yainage ne sont plus référencés, donc plus autorisés. D'où ce marché illégal et les précautions à prendre pour que la police ne leur tombe pas dessus, mais elle a souvent mieux à faire que de pourchasser les agriculteurs non approuvés par le comité de la ville.

\- Des tomates, des poivrons et des olives, demande Anna. Yoh veut de la pizza.

\- J'ai l'impression que Yoh veut souvent de la pizza, la taquine Kadow.

Yainage la sert, elle paie, puis se détourne avec l'intention de rejoindre l'étalage des Usui à quelques mètres pour acheter du poisson.

\- Elles sont en retard, mais Samy et Mamy vont venir vendre de l'excellent fromage, lui indique-t-il.

\- J'en prendrai si elles sont là avant que je ne parte, répond simplement Anna.

Yainage la regarde s'éloigner avant d'être abordé par un trio d'hommes costumés un peu bizarres aux allures de geek qui n'a pas assez vu le soleil. Yainage croit les avoir entendu dire une fois que lorsqu'ils auraient sorti leur premier album, plus personne en ville n'ignorerait le nom de T-Production.

Il ne s'est pas écoulé une heure depuis le lever du soleil que les choses se gâtent. Samy et Mamy sont arrivées depuis un petit moment quand Komeri, qui était en faction dans la rue plus loin, déboule sur la placette à toutes jambes et court vers elles.

Sans se concerter, Kadow et Yainage se mettent à remballer leurs produits aussi sec. Moins d'une minute plus tard, un groupe d'hommes débarquent, vêtus de leurs uniformes de police.

Kadow et Yainage ont presque fini mais les fromagères n'ont pas été assez rapides. Pas de chance pour elles. Yainage ne les connaît pas très bien, elles n'ont rejoint que depuis peu la coopérative, mais elles ont l'air de chics filles, c'est vraiment dommage que la brigade ait décidé d'exceptionnellement faire une descente.

Kadow monte à l'avant, prêt à démarrer, tandis que Yainage ferme le camion.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?

De l'autre côté de la place, un des Usui est monté au conflit.

\- Karim, tu m'expliques ? Si vous venez pas acheter partez, vous faites peur aux clients.

\- C'est un contrôle de police, tu ferais mieux de tenir ta langue, lui répond un des policiers au visage triangulaire d'une voix sifflante.

\- Un contrôle ? s'énerve le garçon. Un contrôle ? Tu sous-entends quoi ? Qu'il est pas frais notre poisson ? Que notre permis de pêche est pas en règles ?

\- Horo-Horo, intervient un autre policier avec plus de douceur, nous faisons juste notre travail.

\- Et bien il craint, votre travail, si c'est venir démolir le commerce local, réplique Horo-Horo. Pirika, va chercher les papiers.

\- Ça ira Horo-Horo, on va…

\- Non, non, non, rétorque l'Usui, je vais vous prouver qu'on a le droit d'être là et qu'on est en règles. Après tout c'est pour ça que vous êtes venus non ?

Et le garçon se plante farouchement devant le groupe, leur interdisant le passage.

\- Yainage ? appelle Kadow.

L'agriculteur prend encore quelques secondes pour observer la scène.

Samy, Mamy et Komeri ont fini de ranger leurs fromages et à l'autre bout de la place, Jackson a remballé ses céréales. Le boucher, par contre, un jeune que Yainage n'a jamais réussi à cerner comme étant une fille ou un garçon et portant le nom de Fudô, n'a pas bronché et semble attendre les policiers de pied ferme, à l'image de la famille aïnue.

Yainage monte dans le camion ; son partenaire démarre.

\- Va falloir préparer des explications pour Sâti, dit machinalement Kadow.

Yainage approuve de la tête. La dirigeante de la coopération voudra savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Suffira de laisser Jackson parler, finit-il par répondre.

Il repense à la placette, aux stands, à l'aïnu en règles qui avait provoqué les policiers pour leur laisser le temps de filer.

\- Qui aurait cru qu'ils débarqueraient au Noir ? râle brusquement Kadow en donnant un coup de volant un peu violent dans un virage.

\- Tu n'as rien compris mon ami, lui répond Yainage. Ce n'est pas un marché noir, c'est un marché gris.

 **...**

 **Dernière alliance**

\- Je vous remercie de bien vouloir nous recevoir, maître Tao.

Keiko s'assoit à la table des négociations en face de Chin. Elle sent Mikihisa la soutenir dans son dos et se demande s'il fait autant figure de gardien que Ran et En derrière le patriarche.

\- Vous avez du cran pour vouloir faire affaire avec nous, déclare Chin en croisant les mains. Que désirez-vous ?

\- Je suis venue vous avertir que Hao va sûrement gagner les prochaines élections municipales.

\- Un vrai problème que ce Hao, n'est-ce pas ? Cependant, même en connaissant les résultats d'avance, nous les Tao restons établis à Great Spirit.

\- Je le sais, c'est pour cela que je viens vous offrir une chance de contrer Hao.

\- Laquelle ? voulut savoir Ran.

\- Tchô Senjiryaketsu est une entreprise florissante que Hao a créé il y a longtemps. A l'époque, il en avait laissé la majeure partie des actions à la famille Asakura, même s'il en est le Directeur Général. Dans quelques mois, nous devrons cependant revendre une partie de ces actions.

\- Hoshi les rachètera sûrement, devenant ainsi le principal actionnaire de la société en les cumulant avec celles qu'ils possèdent déjà.

\- Sauf si les Tao s'en retrouvent acquéreurs les premiers, ce que nous pouvons rendre possible en vous les revendant dès aujourd'hui.

Chin sourit.

\- Si vous avez bien conscience que l'unique but de la famille Tao est d'obtenir sa revanche pour avoir été évincés de la scène politique, je serai ravi d'acquérir une partie de Tchô Senjiryaketsu.

Keiko acquiesced'un signe de tête.

\- Qui nous dit que c'est une bonne affaire ? intervient En. Que votre entreprise ne va pas faire faillite ?

\- Je vous donnerai à tous nos documents qui vous certifieront du bien-fondé de l'opération, affirme Mikihisa. Dans la plus grande discrétion, bien sûr.

\- Hao doit déjà se douter de ce que nous préparons, mais nous restons quand même prudents, renchérit Keiko.

\- Evidemment, approuve Chin.


	8. Est

**Note :** Après Ouest et Milieu... Ben Est x) Sûrement un des trucs les plus dark que j'ai écrit, si ce n'est le plus dark. Je suis pas habituée... *perturbée* Mais vous inquiétez-pas, je me rattrape avec les suivants :D

Encore un UA, je trouve ça rigolo, je commence à y prendre goût ^^ Certains thèmes vachement longs par contre (surtout vers la fin) mais c'était inimaginable de couper ! Ne vous amusez pas à les lire dans le désordre, ils sont faits pour être lus à la suite (pas comme Ouest, Fantômes ou Vie).

Thèmes inspirés de Game of Thrones. Et pour le chapitre d'avant c'était Le Seigneur des Anneaux.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Est**

 **...**

 **Mur**

\- Hey Amidamaru, je te présente Manta, c'est mon nouvel ami.

Ledit Manta cligne des yeux en regardant le mur.

\- Heu… Yoh ?

\- Je crois qu'il t'aime bien, ajoute Yoh à Manta avec un sourire un peu béat.

Manta jette un coup d'œil un peu désespéré à la jeune fille blonde qui est avec eux. Elle est appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés, le visage impassible. Manta la trouve effrayante et n'a qu'une seule peur : la contrarier.

Quand les gardiens l'ont jeté dans la prison – ils n'avaient pas réussi à capturer son père coupable d'escroquerie – il avait hurlé à l'injustice. Mais à peine la porte de la cellule s'était-elle refermée que la jeune femme avait marché droit sur lui pour lui administrer une claque phénoménale agrémentée d'un « la ferme Minus ». Les présentations étaient faites.

\- Amidamaru est un samouraï qui a vécu il y a 600 ans, blablatère Yoh. Il était très célèbre, il a été au service de l'Empereur.

\- Ah oui, ne trouve rien de mieux à commenter Manta.

Il connaît la légende du démon aux mille victimes qui a massacré les troupes d'élite de l'Empereur avant d'être exécuté. Si l'ami imaginaire de ce garçon était un tel assassin, pas étonnant que les autorités l'aient jugé fou et enfermé ici.

Manta se dit que Yoh était forcément ici pour ça : sa démence. Il n'imagine pas le garçon gentil et souriant à ses côtés avoir commis un crime.

\- Yoh, vu qu'on est amis, je peux te poser une question ?

C'est peut-être un peu tôt, après tout ils se connaissent depuis moins de cinq minutes. Mais Yoh l'a présenté à Amidamaru comme son ami alors…

\- Ouais vas-y, demande, sourit naïvement le garçon.

\- Pourquoi tu es ici ?

Yoh ne se départit pas de son sourire.

\- C'est une bonne question, je crois que certains n'aiment pas que je sois ami avec Amidamaru.

C'était bien la folie, donc. Ça rassure un peu Manta. On entendait de tout sur les détenus de la prison, il avait de la chance d'être tombé sur un codétenu plutôt cool.

\- Crétin !

Ah zut, il l'avait oubliée celle-là.

\- On n'en serait pas là sans ton Amidamaru.

Le visage de la fille est tordu de colère. Elle connaissait Yoh avant qu'ils ne soient envoyés en prison ?

Le garçon devient sérieux tout à coup et Manta se sent de trop.

\- Je te demande pardon, Anna.

Tension.

Manta s'éloigne dans un coin.

Au bout d'un moment, Anna détourne la tête et Yoh vient s'assoir à côté de Manta.

\- C'est à cause de moi qu'Anna se retrouve ici, elle s'est battue avec les Paches quand ils sont venus me chercher.

\- Les Paches ?

\- Ouais, c'est le nom des gardiens. Elles ont essayé de les empêcher de m'emmener alors ils les ont embarqués aussi.

Yoh paraît incroyablement calme et lucide. Difficile de le croire fou dans un moment pareil.

\- Elles ? relève Manta.

\- Anna et Tamao.

« Ok, il n'y a pas qu'Amidamaru comme ami invisible », note Manta pour lui-même.

\- Je ne sais pas où ils ont mis Tamao, ça m'inquiète, poursuit Yoh. Peut-être qu'ils l'ont relâchée. Après tout, elle n'a pas essayé de les tuer, elle.

\- Les tuer ? sursaute Manta. Qui ça ? Les gardiens ? Vous avez tenté de tuer les gardiens ?

\- Anna a failli en étrangler un avec ses 1080 perles.

Manta déglutit en constatant que lesdites perles n'ont pas été confisquées à la jeune fille.

\- Merci Amidamaru.

Manta hausse en sourcil en direction de Yoh.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Amidamaru a proposé de faire le tour de la prison pour voir s'il ne trouvait pas Tamao.

\- Ah, répond simplement Manta.

Après de longues minutes de silence, Yoh se met à parler tout seul à un certain Mosuke, un ami d'Amidamaru. Manta décide qu'il ferait mieux de dormir et se lève pour rejoindre l'une des quatre couchettes de leur petite cellule. Se faisant, il jette un dernier coup d'œil à Yoh avant de secouer la tête, le laissant seul face à son mur.

...

 **Murmures**

Manta a fait la connaissance des autres pensionnaires. À la cantine, un type nommé Horo-Horo a piqué tous les glaçons de leur carafe avant de se faire boxer par Anna et un grand voyou avec une coupe de cheveux bizarre qui se fait appelé Ryu a demandé cette dernière en mariage. Après avoir été rejeté violemment et avoir pleuré tout son saoul sur l'épaule de Manta, Ryu s'est finalement assis à leur table et avéré plaisant camarade.

L'après-midi, dans la cour extérieure, un gosse arrogant aux origines chinoises a défié Yoh au ping-pong. Ça a attiré toute une bande de curieux qui ont pu assister en direct aux défaites successives de Ren et de sa sœur.

C'est à ce moment-là que les choses ont commencé à se gâter pour Manta, quand un ancien médecin, apparemment arrêté pour avoir fait des expériences illégales sur des patients, a « pété un câble » et décidé de se défouler sur lui. Les coups se sont mis à pleuvoir sans que Manta ne comprenne pourquoi et Yoh, en tentant de lui venir en aide, s'est fait éjecté à plusieurs mètres de là d'un simple revers de bras. Ren était intervenu à ce moment-là et avait assommé le médecin avant que les Paches ne débarquent.

C'est donc avec un œil au beurre noir, le nez qui saigne, des bleus commençant à apparaître sur les bras et en espérant ne pas avoir une côte cassée que Manta avait regardé Ren et Yoh jouer la revanche – Ren prétendait l'avoir mérité en les ayant secouru. Les deux garçons avaient fini ex aequo.

Aux douches, Manta fit la désagréable connaissance d'un duo de musiciens bruyants et il commençait à avoir mal à la tête quand Ryu leur fit brutalement fermer le clapet.

La nuit avait commencé à s'installer quand ils regagnèrent leurs cellules.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi terrible que je le pensais, fait remarquer Manta à Ryu.

Ce dernier crache sa cigarette.

\- Ecoute.

Manta le fixe avec perplexité mais, devant son sérieux, daigne tendre l'oreille.

Dans son coin, le médecin est recroquevillé sur un fauteuil et se lamente sur son Elisa. Horo-Horo grince « Damuko » entre ses dents serrées quand ils le croisent dans un couloir. Une fille blonde avec des couettes chuchote une chanson à une poupée sinistre avec un œil en moins. Deux grands hommes, un avec une forte carrure et une mâchoire carrée, l'autre fin comme un fil de fer et caché derrière un masque, récitent des prières.

Quand il regagne sa cellule, Manta regarde Yoh à sa droite qui parle à l'invisible Amidamaru et Anna à sa gauche qui agite son collier de perles en formulant des incantations silencieuses sur ses lèvres.

Il se dépêche de se glisser dans sa couchette, met son oreiller sur sa tête et ferme fort les yeux mais même ainsi, il continue de les entendre.

Les murmures.

...

 **Complots**

Quelques jours avaient suffi à Manta pour comprendre comment fonctionnait le pénitencier et il était surpris de s'y être habitué aussi vite. Il s'était vite rendu compte qu'ici, tout se savait, et que pour survivre c'était la loi du plus fort.

Chacun sachant que Manta n'avait rien fait de mal et qu'il n'était incarcéré que pour servir d'otage ou d'exemple à la place de son escroc de père, il avait été vite désigné comme un faible. Or, les faibles, c'était ceux à qui on s'en prenait quand on voulait du rab de nourriture, qu'on on voulait échapper à une corvée ou quand on voulait simplement se défouler sur quelqu'un. Heureusement, à chaque fois qu'un autre détenu avait tenté de s'en prendre à lui comme l'ex-médecin du premier jour, Yoh et Ryu l'avaient défendu : l'un à coups de poings, l'autre avec son sabre en bois.

Ça avait pas mal surpris Manta d'ailleurs. D'une part que Yoh qui paraissait si calme se batte – apparemment il avait une formation générale dans les sports de combat – et d'autre part que les armes soient autorisées.

\- Seules les armes à feu sont interdites, lui avait expliqué Anna.

\- Mais...

\- Ou tu mets la limite sinon ? avait demandé hargneusement Anna. Mon bandeau, mes perles, les chaussures à talons, les couteaux, les fourchettes, les poches plastiques… À part toi, si on est tous ici c'est parce qu'on n'est pas des enfants de chœur. Les Paches, la seule chose qui les préoccupe, c'est qu'on ne se rebelle pas contre eux. Ils ont les armes à feu, on a tout le reste.

« Certes, s'était dit Manta, mais la limite du métal n'aurait quand même pas coûté grand-chose aux gardiens… Pas sûr qu'il ait envie de manger avec des couverts en plastique cependant et, après tout, même avec du plastique on pouvait éborgner quelqu'un. »

Que certains détenus puissent se balader armés de couteaux perturbait quand même Manta. Cependant, il avait vite compris que les Paches se moquaient bien de ce qui passait entre les prisonniers. Leur seule mission était qu'ils restent à l'intérieur. Vivants ou morts, aucune importance, et Manta en avait eu la preuve lorsque le corps calciné d'une pensionnaire avait été retrouvé sans que cela ne déclenche aucun émoi. Les Paches n'avaient même pas chercher à savoir ce qui s'était passé.

\- Mais enfin, il faut au moins qu'ils trouvent qui a fait ça, non ? s'était-il offusqué.

\- Ils savent très bien qui est le coupable, avait craché Anna.

\- Hao, avait compris Manta.

Et il avait vu Yoh serrer des poings.

Hao était son frère jumeau. Leur parenté était la seule chose qu'il avait réussi à tirer à Yoh. Pour tout le reste, Manta avait dû aller à la pêche aux infos du côté de Ren, Horo-Horo, Ryu et Chocolove, un mec à la coupe afro qui essayait de mettre de la bonne humeur à la prison avec difficultés. Un ancien meurtrier aussi. Comme Horo-Horo. Comme Ren.

Manta avait ainsi appris que Hao était le chef d'un groupe d'un réseau de malfaiteurs très réputés. Il faisait peur à tout le monde dans cette prison, leurs gardiens compris, et plus de la moitié des pensionnaires était liée à lui d'une façon ou d'une autre. D'où les complots chuchotés entre les murs.

Les principaux comploteurs étaient le groupe d'européens qui se faisaient les X et qui passaient leur temps à pester que « s'ils avaient leurs flingues… ». Manta préférait ne pas savoir. Certains d'entre eux s'étaient apparemment fait emprisonnés exprès pour pouvoir approcher Hao.

Manta avait déjà eu écho de plusieurs plans imaginés par les X pour tuer Hao mais tous lui paraissaient stupides. Le truc, c'était que la plus grande arme de Hao ce n'était pas ses flammes, qu'il sortait d'on ne sait où et qui lui avait valu d'être coffré pour pyromanie, ni ses lames qui surgissaient entre ses doigts du néant. Non, l'arme ultime de Hao, Manta en était convaincu, c'était ses mots. Entendre Anna le traiter de « manipulateur d'âmes » l'avait conforté dans son idée.

Le deuxième jour, Yoh et Anna avaient réussi à retrouver leur amie, Tamao, qui en fait était une vraie personne, à la surprise de Manta. Apparemment, les Paches s'étaient trompés de cellule lorsqu'ils l'avaient enfermée « avec Asakura ». L'erreur était rétablie et elle dormait maintenant en haut du deuxième lit superposé de leur cellule, mais elle ne semblait toujours pas remise de son unique nuit avec Hao. Anna avait beau lui dire de ne pas s'en faire, qu'elle avait toujours été extrêmement timide, n'empêche que si ça expliquait son silence ça n'expliquait pas ses tremblements en présence du manipulateur d'âmes.

Yoh avait été très inquiet en apprenant que Tamao avait été enfermée avec son frère. D'ordinaire, – Manta l'avait appris de Chocolove – Hao n'avait pas de compagnon de cellule car on les retrouvait morts le lendemain matin… quand on les retrouvait. Mais Tamao avait certifié qu'il ne lui avait rien fait, qu'il ne l'avait pas touchée, qu'il n'était pas descendu de sa couchette de toute la période de leur cohabitation. Il lui avait juste parlé.

Tout se savait dans cette prison mais Chocolove disait que Hao savait plus de tout que les autres. Si l'information était une arme, alors lui était était armé d'un sniper, de grenades, d'un lance-roquettes, d'une bombe nucléaire et d'un pistolet.

\- Et nous ? avait demandé Manta.

\- Moi j'ai une arbalète du Moyen-Âge, toi une massue de la Préhistoire.

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

Par conséquent, Manta pouvait facilement imaginer que Hao soit au courant des complots des X avant même que ceux-ci ne les fomentent. Mais aussi, et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, qu'il était en mesure d'en planifier lui-même. Pour s'échapper, par exemple. À moins – et c'est que Manta redoutait le plus – que sa simple présence en prison fasse déjà partie d'un plan bien plus vaste.

...

 **Noyé**

« Encore un mort », pense Manta alors que les Paches remontent un corps fripé du puits. Si le cadavre porte un nom, Manta ne le connaît pas. Apparemment, le type avait été jeté en prison pour voyeurisme et il n'y avait pas perdu ses vieilles habitudes. S'en prendre à Mari, une blonde gothique avec des couettes, avait été une erreur fatale. On murmurait que Kanna, une fumeuse aux longs cheveux bleus qui avait sympathisé avec la blondinette, avait plongé le type la tête la première dans le puits sous les ricanements de Macchi, une rousse de l'âge de Mari qui complétait leur trio. Apprendre que les trois filles avaient fait partie du « gang de Hao » avant de se retrouver en prison n'avait pas surpris Manta.

Le jeune homme commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter de l'ambiance et avait essayé de demander aux Paches quand il sortirait mais sans succès.

\- On n'est pas si mal ici, avait déclaré Yoh avec un sourire niais quand Manta s'était plein des Paches auprès de lui.

\- Hier, un incendie a encore éclaté. On a entendu les trois joueurs de poker pris au piège hurler à l'agonie avant que les Paches ne viennent à bout du feu.

\- Ça arrive, des accidents, avait répondu mollement Yoh.

\- C'était un incendie criminel, avait répliqué Manta.

Yoh avait baissé la tête et Manta avait compris que ça ne servait à rien d'insister. Dès qu'on parlait de son frère, Yoh se fermait.

...

 **Corbeaux**

Manta ne voit pas très bien. La nuit est en train de tomber mais les lampadaires n'ont pas encore été allumés, souci d'économies.

Il croit reconnaître la silhouette plus loin devant lui.

\- Yoh ?

Son appel s'étrangle dans sa gorge lorsqu'il distingue les longs cheveux de Hao.

Manta se plaque contre le mur mais le prisonnier maléfique n'a pas l'air de l'avoir entendu. Il discute avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- On appelait mon ancêtre Vlad l'empaleur, disait une voix avec un fort accent. Il a détruit tout un village et a fait empaler les cadavres. Ils ont séché au soleil alors que les corbeaux leur mangeaient les yeux. C'est devenu une légende dans ma famille alors ne lui manque pas de respect. S'il me voyait aujourd'hui, il serait fier de moi.

\- Et à quel moment, répond la voix chaude de Hao, as-tu prévu de mentionner que le village dont tu parles était un campement de bandits et qu'il les a fait empaler pour décourager d'autres adversaires de venir mener des représailles ? C'était quelqu'un de bien, ton ancêtre, dommage que les villageois de la région se soient retourné contre lui et l'ait empalé à son tour.

\- Tu oses…

\- Et te voici, Boris. Enfermé pour avoir semé la terreur dans la région que ta famille avait dû fuir lors de la capture de Vlad. Combien déjà ? Onze meurtres, c'est cela ? De jolis brins de filles retrouvées vidées de leur sang et les corps couverts de morsures. La rumeur locale parle de l'œuvre d'un vampire.

\- Et alors ? Que me veux-tu ? Pourquoi me provoques-tu ? Tu veux être mordu par un vampire ?

Manta entend Hao rire.

\- En fait, reprend ce dernier, je me demandais si tes crimes avaient seulement été motivés par la vengeance ou si tu y avais trouvé une certaine forme de… satisfaction. Dans ce dernier cas, peut-être qu'on pourrait faire un bout de chemin ensemble…

\- Tu veux que je rejoigne ta bande, comprend Boris. Que je travaille avec le dealer aux cheveux verts, le cambrioleur cancéreux, la grosse brute dopée et tous les autres ?

\- Oui, confirme Hao, c'est ce que je veux.

\- Ce ne sont que de petites frappes, grogne le dénommé Boris.

\- Avec le noyé de ce matin, Kanna en est à 17 assassinats, lâche Hao avec nonchalance. Bientôt 18, je pense, quand je lui aurai rapporté tes paroles.

Un silence passe et Manta déglutit.

\- Je marche, reprend finalement Boris.

\- À la bonne heure ! s'exclame Hao. On se voit demain au petit-déjeuner, je te présenterai aux autres.

Manta entend des bruits de pas qui s'éloignent, puis un silence pesant s'installe. Ainsi il avait raison, Hao sert bien ses objectifs en étant en prison : il recrute. Cela lui donne des sueurs froides.

\- Je sais que tu es là.

La voix claire de Hao qu'il croyait parti faillit lui déclencher un arrêt cardiaque. À qui parle-t-il ? Tout de même pas lui, si ?

Manta pâlit.

\- Sois un gentil corbeau et, quand tu iras tout répéter à mon frère, transmets-lui un message : j'ai toujours une place libre à mes côtés réservée pour un psychopathe. D'accord ?

Manta arrête de respirer en comprenant que c'est bien à lui que Hao parle. Il l'entend s'en aller et, après de longues minutes, ose risquer un coup d'œil dans la cour pour vérifier qu'il est seul.

Il fallait qu'il vole prévenir Yoh.

...

 **Rose bleue**

\- J'ai prévu d'aller à un concert de rock. Le groupe des RockSisters est fun, tu connais ? Trois mois d'affilée dans les top 5 des hits sur Calaballanqua. Tu te rends compte ? Toutes les semaines, pendant trois mois ! Leur concert, ça doit être de la folie, c'est pour ça que j'irai.

\- À un concert de rock, demande Manta pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris.

\- Oui. J'ai toujours voulu aller à un concert mais Papa me disait que j'étais trop petite, lui explique Pirika.

Manta hoche la tête et se concentre sur son assiette. Il n'a jamais été très à l'aise pour parler avec des filles. Il était un peu gêné que la sœur de Horo-Horo ait choisi de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Cependant, il aimait sa fraîcheur. Elle faisait partie des rares personnes qui avaient encore pour espoir de ne pas finir leur vie en prison.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, grogne Horo-Horo qui est assis en face d'elle.

\- C'est pas n'importe quoi ! tempête Pirika.

Manta sent venir l'orage. Horo-Horo a l'air de très mauvaise humeur. Ça lui arrive, certains jours.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi on est là, gronde-t-il.

Il grimace et Manta trouve qu'ainsi il aurait pu ressembler à un loup.

\- Oui, parce que t'as laissé crever de froid ta petite amie.

Manta jette un coup d'œil à Pirika. Elle est allée trop loin et elle le sait, ça se lit sur ton visage.

Un silence passe. Lourd. Autour du frère et de la sœur, Yoh, Tamao, Manta et Chocolove n'osent plus bouger.

\- Ouais, finit par lâcher Horo-Horo. Et t'as été accusée de complicité de meurtre, tu te rappelles ? Ça veut dire que t'es là pour perpet', tu sortiras jamais d'ici. Alors lâche-nous avec ton fichu concert.

Les mots sont durs et Manta aperçoit les larmes dans les yeux de Pirika.

\- Je te déteste, murmure-t-elle tout bas.

Elle se lève brusquement et quitte la table.

\- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute et uniquement de ta faute, crie-t-elle à son frère.

Le regard de Manta vole de Pirika et Horo-Horo. Il voit sans mal que ce dernier porte, en plus de sa faute, la culpabilité d'avoir embarqué sa petite sœur dans son histoire.

Le repas se finit dans un silence quasi-complet, bien que Yoh essaye de dire quelque chose pour rassurer Horo-Horo.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'il cherche la pauvre bibliothèque dégarnie de la prison pour y tuer le temps, Manta tombe sur Pirika à un angle.

Elle est assise par terre, recroquevillée contre un mur, les yeux rouges et le visage marqué de sillons de larmes. Manta se dandine, un peu gêné, mais finit par s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui passer son paquet de mouchoirs. Pirika le remercie, se mouche, le lui rend, serre ses jambes contre elle.

Manta n'ose plus repartir.

\- Pi…

Il n'arrive pas à prononcer son prénom en entier mais ça semble lui aller.

Elle attrape sa main et la serre très fort.

\- On sortira d'ici, on trouvera un moyen, chuchote-t-il. Je te promets.

Il ne sait pas ce qui lui prend de faire de telles promesses alors qu'il sait d'avance qu'il ne pourra pas les tenir.

« Menteur », lui disent les yeux de Pirika.

Mais malgré ça, elle ne lâche pas sa main.

...

 **Bûcher**

Manta passe la plupart de ses journées à la bibliothèque. Il en a déjà lu tous les livres et a commencé à les relire une deuxième fois, mais au moins il est au calme et personne ne vient l'y embêter. En plus, une fois sur deux, Pirika vient l'y rejoindre.

Aujourd'hui cependant il y a du monde dans sa bibliothèque. Apparemment, le groupe des X vient d'y tenir une sorte de conférence et les spectateurs sont en train de quitter les lieux. Manta aperçoit Yoh, Horo-Horo et Ryu parmi le flux des personnes qui se dirige vers l'extérieur.

Quand il pénètre dans la salle il y reste encore plusieurs X, disséminés par petits groupes. Près de l'entrée, un blond à lunettes que Manta croit avoir identifié comme le chef de la bande discute avec une jeune femme. Au fond de la salle, une jeune fille albinos parle avec animation avec Tamao.

\- Bonjour, tu as assisté au meeting de l'Iron Maiden ? l'interpelle un garçon en venant vers lui.

\- Heu… Non. Je venais pour lire.

\- Ah, tu as raté la conférence alors, c'est dommage. Tu veux que je te présente notre groupe ? Moi c'est Lyserg.

Manta n'ose pas l'envoyer balader trop méchamment.

\- Non c'est bon, Yoh m'a déjà beaucoup parlé de vous.

\- Tu es un ami de Yoh ?

\- Heu… Oui.

\- J'aime bien Yoh, il a l'air sympa et les rares fois où on a discuté ensemble ça s'est bien passé. Mais j'ai rejoint les X récemment, leurs objectifs concordent avec les miens.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Le but des X, c'est d'anéantir Hao, par n'importe quel moyen. Il est un vrai fléau pour toute l'humanité. Il a…

La voix de Lyserg se fait hésitante.

\- Il a tué mes parents. Dans un incendie. En arrivant sur les lieux les Paches n'ont trouvé que moi et m'ont accusé d'avoir allumé le feu. Je me suis battu et j'ai réussi à m'échapper, mais on ne peut pas fuir éternellement… Ils ont fini par me retrouver et m'enfermer… Il y a deux mois…

\- Du coup tu veux te venger de Hao, c'est ça ? comprend Manta.

\- Oui, confirme Lyserg. Avec la sainte Jeanne à notre tête, nous ne pouvons pas échouer. La Justice, la véritable Justice, celle de Dieu, est avec elle. Et nous dresserons ensemble le bûcher d'expiation de Hao.

Manta fait une drôle de tête.

\- Jeanne c'est elle ? demande-t-il en désignant la femme qui discute avec le chef blond.

Lyserg prend un air horrifié.

\- Pas du tout ! s'insurge-t-il. Elle c'est Meene. L'Iron Maiden Jeanne c'est la jeune fille sainte là-bas, lui indique-t-il en le tournant vers les deux jeunes filles qui discutent dans le fond de la salle.

\- La fille aux cheveux blancs ? demande confirmation Manta, bien qu'il ne puisse s'agir que d'elle.

Il le saurait si Tamao était en fait une sainte à la tête des X.

\- Oui, répond Lyserg avec un air pincé.

« Ok, faire super attention quand je parle de Jeanne avec les X », se note Manta dans un coin de sa tête.

\- Pourquoi est-elle ici ? demande-t-il soudain.

\- Persécution religieuse, lui répond succinctement Lyserg.

Manta opine de la tête puis trouve un prétexte pour prendre congé. Les X lui semblent un peu trop… illuminés.

...

 **Ecorcher**

\- Waw vous en tirez des têtes ce matin ! leur lance Horo-Horo en les voyant arriver, Anna, Yoh et lui, au petit-déjeuner. Vous avez fait la fête toute la nuit ou quoi ? ajoute-t-il en ricanant.

Ryu pour sa part fronce les sourcils.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Boss ?

Il a pris l'habitude d'appeler Yoh « Boss ».

\- Tamao n'a pas dormi avec nous cette nuit, déclare Yoh à contrecœur, effaçant le sourire débile des lèvres de Horo-Horo. J'ai voulu ressortir aller la chercher mais cet enfoiré de Blon m'a enfermé.

Manta peut sentir toute la rage contenue dans sa voix. Yoh fait de gros efforts ce matin pour prendre sur lui. La veille, il était fou quand les Paches avaient fermé leur cellule pour la nuit sans Tamao.

\- Ils se sont peut-être juste trompés, essaye de les réconforter Horo-Horo. Tu sais, comme la première nuit, ils ont peut-être confondu et elle est avec Hao.

Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait Manta voyait Horo-Horo pâlir alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il était en train de dire.

\- Ils n'auraient pas fait deux fois la même erreur, grogne Ryu.

\- Non, confirme Manta.

Si Tamao a passé la nuit dans la mauvaise cellule, c'est que Hao a dû le demander. Il avait des contacts privilégiés avec certains gardiens de la prison.

Cette idée lui donnait envie de casser quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait vraiment rien faire.

\- La voilà, déclare soudain Anna.

Manta relève aussitôt la tête pour voir Hao débarquer pour rejoindre la table de son gang. Tamao le suit, plus pâle qu'une morte-vivante, et s'assoit à côté de lui. Il a beau être loin, Manta peut deviner les tremblements de ses épaules.

\- Je vais la chercher, déclare Yoh en se levant.

Anna, Ryu et Manta se lèvent également pour l'accompagner mais quelqu'un d'autre les a tous devancé.

Marchant d'un pas vif et la tête haute, ladite sainte jeune fille Iron Maiden Jeanne a quitté son groupe pour se planter devant la tablée de Hao, attirant l'attention de tous. Les X semblent ne pas en revenir eux-mêmes et se lèvent précipitamment de leur banc pour aller se poster aux côtés de leur leader. Le blond est tout rouge et semble totalement affolé que leur icône soit seule au milieu des rangs ennemis.

D'où il est, Manta n'entend pas ce qui se dit, mais les membres de l'équipe de Hao semblent ricaner et ce dernier semble bien s'amuser. Il joue avec quelque chose qu'il tient entre ses mains.

Alors qu'ils s'approchent à la suite de Yoh, Manta peut reconnaître la lame aiguisée d'un couteau.

\- C'est dangereux de jouer avec un couteau, Seigneur Hao, fait remarquer un gros asiatique avec un grand sourire que Manta ne comprend pas.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesce ledit Seigneur, je devrais le reposer. Quelqu'un à côté de moi pourrait être blessé.

Mais tout en fixant l'Iron Maiden il continue de jouer avec sa lame. Manta sent une boule de colère se former dans sa poitrine tandis que Tamao, toute tremblante à côté du démon, garde la tête baissée.

\- Hao, appelle Yoh.

L'interpelé porte enfin son attention sur son frère et ce que Manta lit dans son regard le fige sur place et lui donne la chair de poule.

\- Yoh, tu viens te joindre à moi ?

Mais la voix de Hao n'est ni joueuse, ni narquoise, ni chaleureuse. Elle est d'une froideur polaire.

\- Je viens chercher Tamao, les Paches ont fait une erreur, déclare courageusement Yoh.

\- Non, il n'y a pas d'erreur, rétorque Hao.

Les deux jumeaux se défient du regard un moment.

\- Va-t'en Yoh, je parle avec Jeanne, finit par congédier l'aîné.

\- Je…

La lame siffle avant que Yoh n'ait le temps de prononcer un mot.

Elle coupe la joue d'Anna, tranche ses cheveux et va se planter dans le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Entre ses doigts, Hao a déjà fait reparaître un nouveau couteau.

\- Va-t'en Yoh, ou la prochaine se plante dans sa poitrine.

Hao sourit.

Manta n'en revient pas. Il se tourne vers Anna, s'attendant à une répartie sanglante de cette dernière, mais la jeune fille tremble comme une feuille.

Yoh sert des poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, baisse la tête, fait demi-tour. Anna le suit. Manta veut dire quelque chose, il ne veut pas juste abandonner comme ça, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit Ryu lui pose une main sur l'épaule.

Manta sert des dents. Fort.

Il jette un coup d'œil aux X. Le chef blond essaye de se mettre devant Jeanne au cas où Hao aurait de nouveau envie de lancer des couteaux mais la sainte ne veut pas le laisser faire et tient tête au pyromane.

\- Ça suffit Hao, déclara-t-elle d'une voix vibrante. Tamao, viens avec moi. On s'en va.

Mais Tamao ne bouge pas.

Manta ne suit pas Yoh jusqu'à sa table, s'arrêtant à portée de voix de la table de Hao vers laquelle tous les regards du réfectoire sont fixés.

\- Quelque chose te contrarie, petite fille ? demande Hao, sa bonne humeur retrouvée.

\- Ne manque pas de respect au Seigneur Maiden, s'étouffe le blond.

\- Reste en-dehors de ça, Marco, intervient un des sbires de Hao, une espèce de prêtre avec d'amples habits noirs.

\- Laisse-la partir, Hao, ordonne Jeanne d'une voix blanche.

Le sourire de Hao s'agrandit.

\- Je ne la retiens pas. Si Tamao reste avec nous, c'est parce qu'elle le souhaite. N'est-ce pas ?

Et il se tourne vers Tamao, l'attrape par le menton et lui relève la tête vers lui.

Quelque chose hurle dans la poitrine de Manta, mais il peut remarquer que quelque chose brûle également dans les yeux de Jeanne. Une colère furieuse.

Manta commence à assembler les pièces du puzzle, se rappelant de la fois où il avait vu les deux jeunes filles discuter à la bibliothèque.

Est-ce à cause de Jeanne que Tamao se retrouve prisonnière de Hao ? À cause de leur amitié naissante ?

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Manta se tourne vers les nouveaux arrivants. Un groupe de Paches, que Manta croit reconnaître comme étant Silva, Magna, Blon et Namari, vient d'arriver, revolvers dégainés. Quelque chose s'allume dans les yeux de Hao comme son regard se pose sur les armes. Mais ce n'est pas de la peur… Manta aurait plutôt penché pour de la convoitise.

\- Rien du tout, leur déclare-t-il en souriant.

\- Retournez-vous asseoir, vous, ordonne Magna aux X.

\- Non, nous ne…

Mais Marco s'interpose entre Jeanne et le Pache comme ce dernier vise l'Iron Maiden.

\- Nous allons obéir, déclare-t-il.

Lui et le gardien se toisent un moment, puis Marco invite Jeanne à passer devant lui et son regard ne souffre aucune contestation.

En silence, les X retournent lentement à leur table.

\- C'est toi qui es à l'origine de toute cette agitation ? demande Silva à Hao.

Hao ne répond pas, se contentant de sourire.

\- Silva, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, siffle Namari. Allons-y, ajoute-t-il avant de guider les siens vers leurs quartiers.

Tout est tellement injuste que Manta voudrait crier son indignation.

Il voit Hao chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Tamao, puis cette dernière se lève, tremblante, enjambe le banc et se dirige d'un pas mal assuré vers les X. Manta hésite à courir la voir mais se retient. Voir son amie à l'âme ainsi écorchée le déchire de l'intérieur.

À la table des costumes blancs, Jeanne s'est relevée pour prendre Tamao dans ses bras, sous le regard narquois de Hao.

...

 **Hiver**

La nuit commence à tomber. Manta peut la voir arriver par la petite fenêtre de la bibliothèque. En soupirant, il ferme son livre, le range sur une étagère et quitte les lieux. Les Paches ne vont pas tarder à faire leur ronde pour boucler tout le monde en cellule.

\- Oh !

\- Ah Tamao ! s'exclame Manta en manquant de rentrer dans la jeune fille.

Elle rosit en bafouillant des excuses.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? lui demande-t-il. On devrait aller se coucher.

Surtout, pense-t-il, que si ce sont les Paches qui te ramassent lors de leur ronde, il y a encore un risque pour qu'ils ne te ramènent pas à la bonne cellule.

\- J-je… Je vais voir le Gandhara. Je vous rejoindrai après, dit-elle très vite.

Manta reste perplexe. Le Gandhara… Il en a déjà entendu parler, c'est un groupe d'indiens qui a été enfermé pour immigration clandestine. C'est l'un des groupes les plus importants de prisonniers, avec le groupe de Hao et le groupe des X.

\- Je peux t'accompagner, décide-t-il de demander.

Tamao rougit mais finit par accepter d'un petit mouvement de tête. Ils se mettent en route et ne tardent pas à arriver à l'atelier où les immigrés passent le plus clair de temps. Un homme et une femme sont en train de repeindre une toile déjà peinte maintes fois, une petite fille enfile des perles sur un collier, un groupe de personnes fait cercle autour d'une chicha, un vieillard chauve médite sur un tapis.

\- Bonjour, lance Manta comme Tamao semble paralysée et incapable de s'exprimer.

\- Bonjour.

Une belle jeune femme se lève au milieu du groupe de fumeurs et s'avance vers eux. Elle a de longs cheveux blonds, un port de tête royal, un sourire doux et des yeux brillants.

\- Tu es Manta, n'est-ce pas ? Et toi tu es Tamao, ajoute-t-elle à l'attention de la jeune fille. Je me douterai que tu viendrais nous voir.

Manta tique. Elle avait prévu que Tamao viendrait ?

\- Laissez-moi me présenter, je suis Sâti Saigan, la meneuse du Gandhara.

\- E-enchanté, réussit à balbutier Tamao, impressionnée.

Manta doit reconnaître qu'impressionné, il l'est aussi. Sâti dégage une aura incroyable.

\- C'est non, lance quelqu'un depuis le groupe de fumeurs. Dis-lui qu'on ne veut pas d'elle, c'est trop dangereux. Le Gandhara est neutre, on ne veut pas être mêlé aux luttes entre Hao et l'Iron Maiden.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de dire à Sâti ce qu'elle doit faire, rétorque vivement quelqu'un d'autre dans le groupe, vivement approuvé par les autres.

La première personne ayant parlé s'excuse.

Sâti ne tient pas compte de son intervention.

\- Tu es venue demander notre protection, n'est-ce pas ? devine-t-elle.

Tamao rougit et hoche vivement la tête.

\- S'il vous plaît, ajoute-t-elle d'une toute petite voix en s'inclinant.

Sâti reste un instant silencieuse. Derrière elle, le vieillard qui méditait se lève et s'approche.

\- Yoh doit protéger Anna. Mikihisa doit protéger les petits Munzen… Nous sommes les seuls qui puissions te protéger, tu as bien fait de venir nous trouver, déclare-t-il lentement.

\- Tamao, l'appelle doucement Sâti, bien que nous soyons prêts à t'aider, tant que nous sommes dans cette prison, nous sommes impuissants. Nous ferons de notre mieux, mais Hao a le contrôle sur tout. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Manta peut voir des larmes perler au coin des yeux de son amie. Si même le Gandhara ne pouvait rien pour elle…

Manta se surprit à maudire les X en pensée.

\- Cependant, nous ne comptons pas rester éternellement ici, poursuit Sâti. Pour l'instant, Hao recrute pour agrandir son gang, mais il prévoit de prendre le contrôle des lieux à la fin de l'hiver. Ce sera facile, il manipule déjà les Paches comme bon lui semble.

Manta et Tamao pâlissent. Les Paches ne réussissent déjà pas à « contrôler » Hao, une fois qu'il sera à la tête de tout le système, rien ne pourra s'opposer à lui.

\- Nous, le Gandhara, nous enfuirons lorsque le moment viendra, lorsque la neige sera totalement évaporée et que les premières feuilles pousseront sur les arbres. Hao sera occupé par son coup d'état et ne fera pas attention à nous. Tamao, Manta, souhaiterez-vous vous joindre à nous lorsque ce moment viendra ?

L'idée donne le vertige à Manta. S'enfuir, quitter cet enfer… Le visage de Pirika s'impose dans son esprit, elle qui souhaitaient tellement aller voir un spectacle de rock.

\- Yoh et ses amis pourront vous suivre s'ils le désirent, mais vous ne devez pas leur en parler avant que le moment ne vienne.

\- Si nos plans parviennent aux oreilles de Hao, tout est fichu, commente inutilement la fille près du tableau.

\- Mais que deviendront tous les autres ? Les X, Jeanne, tous les autres, ceux qui ne s'enfuiront pas ? demande Manta.

\- Nous ne le savons pas.

Manta sent la bile lui remonter dans la gorge.

\- Vous devez bien avoir conscience, surtout toi Tamao, qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que Hao te fasse traquer ceux qui s'échapperont. Il n'appréciera qu'on lui glisse entre les doigts. Nous sommes prêts à t'accueillir et te cacher parmi nous, Tamao, mais tu dois te préparer à une existence où tu devras dissimuler ton identité en permanence.

Manta lève un regard inquiet vers son amie mais cette dernière affiche un visage déterminé.

\- J'accepte.

Et Manta croit entendre « tout plutôt que de retomber entre ses mains, tout plutôt que d'être le jouet qu'ils se disputent ».

\- Dans ce cas, nous nous reverrons à la fin de l'hiver, déclare doucement Sâti.


	9. Défis

**Note :** J'avais dit que ce serait plus joyeux ce coup-ci :D Chapitre spécial Neaicream. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Défis**

 **...**

 **Choisir l'activité**

\- Demain, on part camper en montagne.

Jeanne se rebiffe aussitôt.

\- Pourquoi ?

La montagne, elle a testé la dernière fois. Entre les fourmis, les grillons, les bouses de vache et les ronces, elle trouve qu'elle a bien assez donné.

\- Parce que je l'ai décidé, petite Jeanne.

\- Pas question, rétorque-t-elle. Avec Tamao, on avait prévu d'aller aux thermes.

Ladite Tamao cligne des yeux.

\- Et bien changement de programme, se moque Hao.

Jeanne serre les poings et fronce les sourcils.

\- Non, décide-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Ils s'affrontent du regard, chacun décidé à ne rien céder.

Alors Tamao parle, d'une toute petite voix.

\- On pourrait aller pique-niquer au lac, non ?

Et les deux autres acquiescent.

...

 **Se lever**

Si des pièces à trois faces existaient, il faudrait en tirer une, pour qu'ils puissent se départager. Qui aura la bonté de se lever pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner ? Jeanne et Hao s'affrontent du regard sans ciller, chacun décidé à ne pas céder. Alors quand c'est Tamao qui craque, Jeanne se sent mal et Hao soupire.

\- Tu pourrais faire apparaître le petit-déjeuner sans te lever, reproche Jeanne à Hao alors que Tamao revient avec un plateau.

\- Ça n'aurait pas la même saveur. La prochaine fois Tam, laisse-la y aller. Je n'ai encore jamais goûté de toasts cramés.

...

 **Se coucher**

Jeanne est toujours la première à papillonner des yeux, mais elle a sa petite fierté, elle ne veut pas être la première à aller se coucher. Surtout quand Hao la toise avec son sourire narquois pour lui faire savoir qu'il a très bien remarqué qu'elle était fatiguée.

Alors Tamao, bienveillante, mime l'épuisement et déclare vouloir se coucher. Et Jeanne trop heureuse de cette opportunité lui répond simplement : « Je vais venir avec toi. »

Si Hao ne tenait pas à elles, il ferait des remarques, mais il préfère les suivre.

...

 **Préparer à boire**

Le perdant devrait réciter un poème au gagnant, c'était ce que Hao et Jeanne avaient établi.

Hao pensait que petite et sainte Jeanne n'y connaissait rien en alcool et n'avait aucune chance. Jeanne pensait que Marco et Bounster étaient les meilleurs conseillers qu'elle pouvait avoir et qu'ils maîtrisaient ce domaine.

Quand Tamao était arrivée à leur compétition du meilleur cocktail avec une sorte de multi-fruits maison sans aucune goutte d'alcool, Jeanne n'avait pas trop su quoi dire et Hao lui avait adressé un regard condescendant.

Puis Opacho avait déclaré que les boissons de Hao et Jeanne n'étaient pas bonnes et que c'était celle de Tamao la meilleure, point final. Seyrarm et Reoseb avaient approuvé. Et Mikihisa. Et Yoh. Et Horo-Horo en ricanant. Et tous ceux qui trouvaient que trancher entre le Shaman King et l'Iron Maiden, c'était trop dangereux.

Et puis de toute façon, on ne contrariait pas Opacho.

...

 **Manger**

\- Oh regardez il y a un restaurant de poisson ! s'exclame Jeanne en tirant Tamao d'un côté.

\- Je préfère l'entrecôte grillée, lance Hao en l'air en tirant leur Tamao dans l'autre sens.

Jeanne grimace et insiste. Hao ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Tamao se sent écartelée. Il faut qu'elle pousse une exclamation de douleur étouffée pour qu'ils la lâchent.

Elle s'éloigne de quelques pas et les laisse commencer à se disputer.

\- Tamao ?

Jeanne relève la tête quand Hao appelle leur amante qui vient de s'avancer sur la terrasse d'une crêperie.

Et avant qu'ils ne se battent pour choisir entre une table à l'intérieur ou une table à l'extérieur, elle s'assoit dans la véranda et attrape un menu, toute radieuse.

...

 **Vendre des tickets**

Au concours de celui qui vendrait le plus de tickets de tombola, Hao pensait l'emporter. Et il y avait intérêt, le perdant s'étant engagé à porter une robe – idée de Jeanne – rose à paillettes – idée de Hao. Jeanne avait évidemment demandé aux X-laws de l'aider, Hao à son ancienne équipe. Les Paches avaient donc halluciné en voyant une foule de shamans s'interpeler sur toute l'île pour vendre et s'acheter les tickets de leur tombola. Jamais aucune de leur initiative pour gagner de l'argent afin de rembourser les frais du Shaman Fight n'avait aussi bien marché.

Mais pourquoi devoir choisir entre admirer Jeanne ou se moquer de Hao quand on pouvait avoir les deux ?

...

 **Se déguiser**

\- J'ai gagné, s'était enthousiasmé Tamao. Je peux avoir la robe ?

Jeanne avait ouvert de grands yeux.

\- La robe ?

Tamao avait hoché la tête.

\- Oui… la robe qui devait revenir au vainqueur.

Hao et Jeanne avaient échangé un regard. Jeanne avait failli dire quelque chose Hao l'avait coupé en désignant les quelques badauds qui les dévoraient des yeux avec curiosité en faisant mine de faire autre chose.

\- C'est incroyable qu'autant de gens t'aient acheté des tickets de tombola, tu es vraiment une incroyable vendeuse, avait-il lâché avec une voix qui sonnait trop faux pour être franche.

Hao avait vu l'orage passer dans les yeux de Jeanne alors qu'elle comprenait la mécanique qui s'était enclenchée dans l'ombre et elle avait laissé Hao remettre à Tamao la robe qu'elle croyait devoir revenir au vainqueur sans moufter.

\- Merci, avait souri Tamao avant de partir se changer.

Et Tamao avait passé le reste de la journée dans sa robe de princesse, à rougir à chaque compliment qu'elle recevait mais en tournant sur elle-même avec un air extatique qui faisait soupirer Hao et fondre Jeanne.

...

 **Se réfréner**

Etant donné que chaque jour devait apporter sa compétition, Jeanne avait voulu une revanche après leur vente de tickets de tombola.

\- On pourrait aider les Paches à vendre leurs places de concert, avait-elle hasardé.

\- Celui qui en vendrait le moins gagnerait le droit de porter des oreilles de lapin toute la soirée, avait murmuré Hao.

Tamao avait coupé Jeanne avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de surenchérir.

\- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour rattraper vos bêtises, cette fois.

Et elle l'avait dit d'un ton tellement détaché et sûr d'elle qui ne lui ressemblait pas que Jeanne et Hao en étaient restés sans voix.

...

 **Prendre des risques**

Le concert vient de commencer : les Boz ont fait l'ouverture. Radim est en train de discourir pour remercier tout le monde d'être venu. Ses remerciements auraient l'air plus sincères s'il s'abstenait de les insulter à moitié dans le même temps, mais bon…

\- Oh il me tarde que ce soit le tour de Pof et Lucky, trépigne Jeanne, debout en équilibre sur le muret pour mieux voir. Je suis sûre que leur prestation sera la meilleure.

Hao qui est assis à côté d'elle se retient de la bousculer et se contente de ricaner.

\- Avec les Boz qui ont déjà sorti des albums à l'internationale, ça m'étonnerait vraiment, la rabroue-t-il.

\- On parie ? s'enflamme aussitôt Jeanne.

\- Tes cheveux.

La réponse de Hao fuse. Jeanne papillonne des yeux, décontenancée.

\- Si les Boz font une meilleure prestation, tu me laisses faire ce que je veux avec tes cheveux, déclare-t-il tranquillement. Les teindre, les boucler, les tresser… les couper.

Jeanne frissonne tandis que Hao la dévore du regard. Elle serre les poings et redresse ses épaules.

\- Pareil. Si je gagne, je choisis ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux.

\- Pari tenu.

Et qu'Hao soit si tranquille alors qu'ils sont en train de jouer l'une des choses sur lesquelles il est le plus susceptible angoisse grandement Jeanne. Elle se demande brièvement si Tamao avait été avec eux pour quel groupe elle aurait parié.

\- Prête à devenir une brune aux cheveux courts avec des mèches rougeoyantes ? raille Hao.

Jeanne pâlit.

\- Pof et Lucky adorent la musique et en font… en ont fait, se reprend-elle, beaucoup lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Ils vont exceller.

\- C'est certain, se moque Hao. Après tout, cela fait longtemps qu'ils ont l'habitude de jouer ensemble, comme les Boz.

Jeanne se mordille la lèvre puis sourit.

\- Les Boz, as-tu dit ? demande-t-elle soudain. C'est curieux…

Elle sort de la poche de son manteau le tract que lui a remis Karim plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

\- C'est vraiment curieux, je ne vois aucun groupe de ce nom sur le programme, fait-elle en faisant semblant de lire le papier auquel elle n'a en réalité jamais accordé un regard. Qui soutiens-tu exactement, Hao ? Moi j'ai l'impression que tu ne soutiens personne.

Et elle sourit victorieusement alors que les yeux de Hao lui lancent des éclairs.

\- Ne joue pas à ça, Jeanne.

Il enrobe son prénom de miel en même temps qu'il la menace, mais Jeanne ne se démonte pas.

\- Je te verrai bien le crâne rasé, rêve-t-elle juste pour l'embêter.

Elle n'avouerait jamais qu'elle aime ses cheveux comme ils sont. De toute façon, il saurait bien se les faire repousser.

...

 **Aller à un concert**

Des défis, Jeanne et Hao adorent s'en lancer, le plus souvent pour des broutilles, mais avec un enjeu. Ce ne serait pas aussi amusant, sinon.

Mais s'il y a une chose de certaine, c'est qu'alors qu'ils se figent en voyant Tamao monter sur scène pour chanter, ils réalisent qu'une fois de plus, elle est la grande gagnante de leur compétition.


	10. Abécédaire

**Note :** Chapitre Neaicream. Encore. Désolée ^^'

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Abécédaire**

 **...**

 **Au lit**

Jeanne est heureuse. Pour la première fois, elle a été invitée à dormir au Fumbari Onsen et cela l'enthousiaste. Il lui tarde d'y être. Elle a déjà préparé son sac, avec sa brosse à cheveux, sa brosse à dents, sa serviette de toilette, son oreiller, son pyjama, ses chaussons, sa peluche nounours (cadeau de Lyserg lorsqu'ils avaient été à la fête foraine). Kevin avait essayé de lui faire diplomatiquement remarquer que Ryu et Tamao auraient sûrement des serviettes et des oreillers à lui prêter mais Jeanne n'en avait pas tenu compte.

Lorsqu'elle arrive au Fumbari Onsen avec son énorme sac, Macchi et Mari font des commentaires mais Jeanne les ignore. Le repas se passe bien, la soirée aussi, jusqu'à ce que Ryu leur suggère d'aller se coucher. Jeanne prend toutes ses affaires pour aller se doucher et ne revient à la chambre qu'une demi-heure après.

En plus de Tamao, Hao est là aussi, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Jeanne se sent rougir alors que les deux japonais dans leurs peignoirs blancs la détaillent dans son pyjama léger à moitié transparent.

\- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, déclare Hao.

Et Jeanne n'est pas sûre de vouloir comprendre ce qu'il entend par là.

...

 **Belle étoile**

Pour elle qui a toujours dormi dans un cocon, que ce soit l'Iron Maiden ou le lit de l'orphelinat, des hôtels dans lesquels ils s'arrêtaient avec Marco ou simplement de sa cabine, dormir à la belle étoile est effrayant. Ce n'est pas le sol rugueux qui lui fait peur – après l'Iron Maiden, elle ne s'arrête pas à ce genre de détails – c'est le fait de n'avoir rien d'autre que le ciel au-dessus d'elle.

\- Contact direct avec Dieu, se moque Hao.

Mais Jeanne est paniquée à l'idée de ne plus avoir son cocon protecteur autour d'elle.

Alors une fois que le feu de Hao s'éteint doucement et qu'ils sont tous les trois couchés, elle s'agite et tremble dans son duvet et sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Puis Hao roule « accidentellement » sur elle et l'écrase contre lui.

\- Désolée, rit-il, et Jeanne ne le croit pas.

\- Oh ! fait Tamao.

Jeanne tourne la tête pour voir leur partenaire qui rampe jusqu'à eux et se colle contre Jeanne avec un sourire heureux.

Entre eux, Jeanne peut s'endormir sereinement.

...

 **Crème Soleil**

Jeanne inspecte le sol sur lequel elle est censée poser son matelas. Il n'a pas l'air très plat et si les rochers pointus ne l'embêtent pas, Jeanne ne peut pas en dire autant de la terre et des fourmis qui y grouillent.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiète Tamao en la voyant hésiter.

\- Non, non, tout va bien.

\- Elle a peur des fourmis.

Jeanne foudroie Hao du regard alors que Tamao commence à la rassurer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas elles sont loin, elles ne t'embêteront pas, lui dit-elle gentiment.

À contrecœur Jeanne s'installe. Elle n'aime pas la montagne, mais pour Tamao elle est prête à faire un effort.

Ils s'installent, ils discutent, et Jeanne qui ne s'est pas plainte une seule fois de toute leur ascension laisse Tamao lui étaler de la crème après-soleil sur ses brûlures.

\- Tu aurais dû le dire, murmure-t-elle avec embarras, j'aurai pu te remettre de la crème solaire.

Jeanne ne répond pas. Même quand Hao lui sourit narquoisement elle ne bronche pas.

\- Voilà, déclare Tamao quand elle a fini.

Et Jeanne se dit que juste pour sentir ses mains caresser son dos, ses épaules et ses bras, elle était prête à se laisser rôtir au soleil.

...

 **Dessins**

Hao fait la moue.

\- J'ai les cheveux plus longs, décrète-t-il. De deux centimètres et demi.

\- J'ai vraiment un nez comme ça ? demande Jeanne.

Et elle se met à la rechercher d'un miroir pour se rendre compte.

Hao continue de détailler le dessin qu'il a piqué dans les affaires de Tamao.

\- Tu es moins jolie en vraie, Maiden. Tam t'a embellie.

Jeanne l'ignore royalement.

\- C-ce n'est p-pas gentil, bégaie Tamao à côté d'eux.

\- De dire que Jeanne n'est pas aussi jolie que sur ton dessin ? Ce n'est pas une question d'être gentil, juste de dire la vérité.

\- C'est p-personnel, insiste Tamao en gardant la tête levée.

Hao lui retourne un sourire enjôleur.

\- Mais tu n'as aucun secret pour nous, Tam.

Tamao est vexée. Elle cligne des yeux, a une idée, et lui renvoie un immense sourire. Hao est curieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi heureuse, Tam ? demande-t-il, sarcastique.

« Rien, pense-t-elle, mais il ne peut pas le savoir ! »

Et juste pour le faire enrager, elle continue de sourire en allant récupérer dans son tiroir le miroir que cherche désespérément Jeanne.

...

 **Elastique**

\- Tu connais le principe de l'élastique ? demande Chocolove à Tamao. L'idée, c'est que même si tu le tends très fort, il finit toujours par claquer. T'as beau tirer aux deux extrémités ça ne casse jamais, les deux bouts reviennent. Et plus tu as tiré, plus vite et plus fort ils reviennent.

« Comme Jeanne et Hao », pense Tamao en acquiesçant de la tête.

...

 **Foudre**

On ne pouvait pas parler de coup de foudre, pas vraiment.

Jeanne avait voulu tuer Hao, Hao avait envisagé de cramer Tamao, Tamao avait trouvé Jeanne horrible, dans sa tenue sanglante. Jeanne n'estimait pas Tamao, Tamao voulait stopper Hao, Hao avait commandité le meurtre de Jeanne. Tamao avait protégé Jeanne, Jeanne avait voulu offrir de l'amour à Hao, Hao avait décidé d'épargner toute la planète, Jeanne et Tamao comprises, donc.

Par conséquent même si c'était la foudre qui avait poussé Tamao à se réfugier dans l'Eglise de Jeanne, même si c'était la foudre qui, les privant de lumière, les avaient poussées à se serrer fort les mains et même si c'était Hao qui, en rigolant, avait fait tomber la foudre sur l'Eglise, puis s'était retrouvé à devoir s'excuser comme un gamin devant une Jeanne hors-d-elle et une Tamao traumatisée, on ne pouvait pas parler de coup de foudre.

...

 **Guitare**

Peyote joue de la guitare, des airs tranquilles, des airs du soir. Les Bozu ont essayé de se rajouter avec des airs plus violents mais Macchi les a fait taire.

Jeanne a laissé tomber ses attitudes de princesse pour se lover dans les bras de Hao. Elle a les yeux qui se ferment à moitié.

Peyote change d'air. La bouche de Jeanne s'entrouvre en un joli « o » en reconnaissant la musique. Elle se redresse un peu pour chercher Tamao du regard.

Son amante est à la gauche de Hao, assise à genoux. Jeanne la voit bouger les lèvres au fil de la musique sans que sa voix ne s'élève. Elle aimerait bien l'entendre, mais Tamao est encore trop timide.

...

 **Haricots**

Tamao avait montré à Jeanne comment planter des haricots. Toute contente, cette dernière allait les voir toutes les heures pour voir s'ils poussaient, c'est pourquoi Hao avait trouvé fort amusant de les faire grandir pendant la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les nuages.

\- Haricots magiques, petite fille, avait-il répliqué à une Jeanne toute frustrée qu'il ait mis son grain de sel.

Tamao avait coupé court à la dispute en grimpant sur la tige.

Mais ce que Hao avait trouvé le plus amusant, ça avait été de faire disparaître le haricot une fois que ses deux princesses avaient atteint les nuages, les gardant ainsi complètement à sa merci.

...

 **Illusion**

Tamao état heureuse avec eux, elle avait trouvé un équilibre. Elle ne s'était pas demandé si ça durerait toujours, elle n'imaginait juste pas que ça puisse s'arrêter.

Mais Jeanne voulait un mari, une situation, des enfants, une vie. « Aller de l'avant. » Et « enfin Tamao, on savait très bien que ce n'était qu'éphémère, tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir, je veux avoir une vie ». Et elle lit dans les yeux de Hao qu'il est d'accord avec elle, qu'il savait que ça finirait comme ça, que c'est inévitable et qu'il faut qu'elle s'y résigne. Pourtant, Tamao aurait tellement aimé avoir la force d'y croire pour trois.

...

 **Jeux**

Le paquebot est silencieux et exceptionnellement désert. C'est que les X-Charity sont tous sortis, qui boire un verre, qui aller à un concert. Jeanne est seule sur le pont et tend l'oreille pour détecter le moindre son inhabituel dans la nuit.

Elle sourit.

Ce navire, elle le connaît par cœur, ils ne peuvent pas lui échapper. On a dit ni esprits, ni pouvoirs shamaniques. Shamash, Ponchi et Conchi ont été priés de prendre congé pour la soirée.

Elle perçoit brusquement sa proie et bondit à sa suite. Sa respiration s'accélère. Il court, elle le poursuit. Il grimpe, elle saute. Il ouvre une porte, elle s'engage dans une coursive. Jeanne connaît un passage plus rapide.

Le fait qu'il court plus vite qu'elle ne l'avantage pas dans les couloirs étroits du navire. Jeanne réussit à le rattraper sur un virage et le plaque contre la paroi métallique.

\- Gagné, rayonne-t-elle avant de mordre ses lèvres.

Elle sent les mains de Hao glisser sur ses hanches et commencer à délacer son corsage.

\- Tut tut, l'arrête-t-elle avec un regard menaçant.

Hao prend un air contrarié.

\- Il me reste Tamao à attraper, lui rappelle-t-elle. Tu m'aides ?

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et ses yeux se mettent à briller.

\- Bien sûr, allons attraper la petite souris, ronronne-t-il.


	11. Déclinaisons

**Note :** J'étais déjà désolée au chapitre précédent... Et je le suis toujours. Encore du Neaicream. C'est ce qui m'inspire en ce moment.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Déclinaisons**

...

 **Chocolats**

La St Valentin.

Jeanne ne voit que peu d'intérêt à cette fête Hao aucun. Mais ça n'empêche pas Tamao de s'appliquer en préparant ses chocolats qu'elle mettrait ensuite dans des ballotins rouges. Elle a fait du chocolat noir en pensant à Hao, du chocolat blanc pour représenter Jeanne et du chocolat au lait pour elle-même. Et désormais, elle les répartit équitablement dans chaque ballotin.

\- Il y a plus de chocolats blancs que de chocolats au lait dans le mien, je dois y voir un signe ? fait Hao en haussant un sourcil lorsqu'elle lui tend son présent.

Mais Tamao l'ignore royalement. Elle les a comptés, elle sait qu'il y en a autant dans chaque.

...

 **Fruits**

\- Je vous propose un jeu, lance Yoh avec enthousiasme. On pense tous à deux ou trois personnes, on trouve le fruit qui leur irait le mieux et on l'écrit sur un petit bout de papier. Après on les mélange et on s'amuse à deviner qui correspond au fruit qu'on tire.

Hao soupire. Son frère ne grandira jamais.

Cependant, il attrape une feuille de papier et un crayon comme les autres et se prête au jeu.

Alors, un lichi pour Jeanne – coque bien dur d'Iron Maiden à l'extérieur, toute tendre et sucrée à l'intérieur – et une framboise pour Tamao.

Yoh mélange tous les petits papiers dans un chapeau qu'il a emprunté à Faust puis en tire un au hasard.

\- Piment ! s'exclame-t-il.

Et tous les regards convergent aussitôt vers Hao. Lequel d'entre eux a écrit ça ?

...

 **Saisons**

Jeanne trouve que Tamao lui fait penser au printemps. C'est un sentiment qu'elle a du mal à expliquer mais quelque chose dans son sourire, dans sa voix et dans ses gestes évoque les fleurs qui s'ouvrent après l'hiver. À moins que ce ne soit simplement dû à la couleur de ses cheveux qui est pareille à celle des fleurs de cerisier.

Jeanne en a parlé à Hao, une fois. Et comme elle s'est laissée emballer, elle a commencé à le comparer à l'automne, lui et sa robe orangée, ses longs cheveux bruns et ses apparitions au crépuscule. Elle-même s'identifie assez bien à l'hiver, parce qu'elle est aussi douce que la neige, pas vrai ? Et non pas aussi mordante que le froid comme disent certains.

\- Je peux aussi faire l'été, s'était proposé Hao avec un sourire en coin.

Et il avait trouvé drôle de faire monter la température de la pièce d'une dizaine de degrés.

...

 **Parfums**

Ça les tracassait. Elles savaient bien qu'elles ne devaient pas en tenir compte mais ça ne leur sortait plus de la tête. Que Magna les ait appelées « les deux poupées », ça ne leur plaisait pas. Qu'il ait ajouté que, comme ça, même quand il y en avait une d'occupée il y en avait toujours une de libre, ça ne leur plaisait vraiment pas. Elles n'étaient pas interchangeables. Et parce qu'elles avaient toutes deux un léger problème de confiance en elles il fallait qu'elles le prouvent, aussi s'étaient-elles mises en tête de faire passer des tests à Hao. Et parce qu'il savait qu'elles avaient besoin d'être rassurées et que, de toute façon, à un contre deux il n'avait pas le choix, il s'était prêté au jeu.

Elles lui avaient demandé qui avait cuisiné le gâteau et il avait répondu Jeanne, car ça manquait de beurre. Elles lui avaient demandé qui avait utilisé la salle de bains en dernière et il avait répondu Tamao, car les shampoings et savons étaient rangés par ordre selon leurs noms japonais. Elles lui avaient demandé à qui appartenait la silhouette derrière une tenture et il avait répondu Tamao, car Jeanne était plus grande. Elles lui avaient demandé de qui Casablanca était le film préféré et il avait répondu Jeanne, car Tamao préférait Titanic.

Puis elles lui avaient fait faire des jeux. Reconnaître leurs dessins, reconnaître leurs cupcakes, reconnaître leurs vêtements, reconnaître leurs broderies, reconnaître leurs tentes, reconnaître leurs écritures, les reconnaître elles, après les avoir attrapées dans le noir. Sans tricher et utiliser ses sens shamaniques. Il aurait eu envie de répliquer que ce n'était pas tricher mais il s'était plié docilement à leurs contraintes. Il était patient, quand il en avait envie.

Décidé à attraper Jeanne en premier, il suit le parfum français sur sa droite que Marco fait livrer exprès pour elle, délaissant temporairement l'arôme fruité sur sa gauche. Coincer sa reine contre un mur est un jeu d'enfant.

Il met un bras de chaque côté de sa tête, se rapproche, embrasse sa gorge, tique sur le goût de sa peau et sa respiration.

\- Et vous vous croyez malines, hein ? souffle-t-il en comprenant.

Elles avaient échangé leurs parfums.

...

 **Pâtisseries**

Tamao s'est appliqué pour réussir ses éclairs au chocolat. Elle en est assez fière. Ils seront parfaits avec ses religieuses à la créme et ses tartelettes aux framboises.

Toute contente, elle aligne ses pâtisseries sur un grand plateau et part à la recherche de ses amants. Elle tombe assez vite sur Hao qui accepte de la suivre, non sans un sourire moqueur.

Cependant, quand ils arrivent à la cuisine, nulle trace de pâtisserie.

\- Jeanne ! appelle Tamao, contrariée.

Mais elle sait déjà que quand elle mettra la main sur la gourmande, ses grands yeux innocents la forceront à la pardonner.

...

 **Vins**

Comme ils sont en France, Jeanne les a invités au restaurant. Elle est toute fière, toute heureuse, alors qu'elle demande leur table au serveur.

\- J'ai réservé au nom de Maxwell, indique-t-elle.

Hao lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Une table pour trois, suivez-moi.

Jeanne emboîte le pas au serveur avec un grand sourire, Tamao avec hésitation.

\- Voilà, c'est ici, leur indique le serveur en leur présentant une table.

Hao tire une chaise à Tamao qui vire au rouge brique en s'asseyant. Jeanne attend car elle veut qu'il lui fasse la même chose. Et comme il le fait en se moquant d'elle, elle fait mine d'être vexée.

\- Vous prendrez quelque chose à boire ? leur propose le serveur.

\- Un verre de vin blanc, demande aussitôt Jeanne.

\- Doux ou sec ?

\- Doux.

Elle préfère le sucré.

\- Et pour vous ?

Tamao sent ses joues la brûler.

\- Un verre de rosé, s'il vous plaît, s'efforce-t-elle d'articuler.

\- Et un verre de rouge pour Monsieur ? plaisante le serveur en se tournant vers Hao.

Ce dernier sourit, de ce sourire que Jeanne et Tamao savent reconnaître comme annonciateur des pires tourments et des nuits blanches.

\- Vous n'auriez pas plutôt du saké ?

...

 **Couleurs**

Tamao ne s'était jamais essayé à la peinture, c'était une première.

C'était Jeanne qui l'y avait poussé, elle voulait peindre elle aussi. Elles avaient pris une grande toile, qu'elles avaient posé sur un chevalet acheté exprès sur l'insistance de la française. À côté reposait la palette de peinture avec toutes les couleurs imaginables. Le but de Jeanne, c'était de les mettre toutes sur la toile.

\- Ça risque de faire trop, non ? avait fait remarquer Tamao.

Mais Jeanne ne voulait rien entendre. Elle s'était armée de ses pinceaux qu'elle avait trempé dans la peinture rose, mais n'avait pas encore commencé à peindre qu'elle poussa un grand cri.

Tamao contempla avec stupeur les longs cheveux blancs plein de peinture rouge.

\- Oh pardon, j'ai confondu avec la toile, blanc sur blanc, tout ça…

Coupable, Hao balançait son pinceau devant lui avec un immense sourire.

Jeanne partit aussitôt à l'attaque, éclaboussant le poncho blanc du roi avec sa peinture rose. Hao réussit cependant, après l'avoir esquivée une ou deux fois, à bloquer la main de Jeanne et à retourner sa peinture rose contre elle, colorant sa robe de poupée de porcelaine blanche et noire.

Tamao les regarda se battre avec désespoir, jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à mettre de la peinture sur les murs. Ils n'allaient quand même pas lui saccager l'auberge !

Elle attrapa les deux tubes qui lui tombèrent sous la main – blanc et noir – les ouvrit et les vida sur ses deux amants. Si cela calma Jeanne, ça n'ôta pas son sourire à Hao.

\- Tu veux de l'aide pour tout nettoyer ?

Et avant que Tamao n'ait le temps de refuser, il se mit à pleuvoir dans l'auberge.

...

 **Bijoux**

Jeanne porte toujours une chaîne en argent avec une croix, lorsqu'elle doit choisir comment se vêtir. Même quand le col de sa robe couvre sa gorge, elle enfile son collier et le glisse à l'intérieur du vêtement.

Hao, lui, a ses boucles d'oreille. Il les porte moins souvent maintenant qu'il est roi mais celui lui arrive de les remettre.

Tamao par contre ne porte jamais de bijoux et Jeanne est bien embêtée pour savoir quoi lui choisir.

\- Un collier ? Des boucles ? Un bracelet ? Une bague ?

\- Toujours là ? lui demande Hao en la rejoignant dans la boutique.

\- Oui, soupira Jeanne. Aide-moi, supplie-t-elle.

\- À ta place, je lui offrirais des fleurs.

Et Jeanne, contrariée, lui tire la langue, non sans décider de suivre son conseil et de plutôt offrir à Tamao une nouvelle ceinture pour ses kimonos.

...

 **Fleurs**

Jeanne regarde Tamao arroser ses fleurs roses en chantonnant, assise sur le muret. Elle voulait vraiment s'y assoir, alors elle a lissé sa jolie robe et elle a demandé à Hao de l'y déposer sans abîmer ses vêtements. Il avait été assez adorable pour la contenter, non sans se moquer bien sûr.

\- Ce sont des camélias ? demande-t-elle.

Hao lui adresse un sourire doux.

\- J'aurai pu lui choisir des camélias… originaires du Japon, symboles de perfection… mais j'ai préféré des bleuets.

Jeanne se vexe et détourne la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demande Hao.

\- Je n'aime pas tu te moques de la sorte.

\- Je ne me moque pas.

Et il le dit d'une voix si sérieuse que Jeanne le foudroie du regard.

\- Des bleuets roses ? lance-t-elle.

\- Oui, répond simplement Hao sans se départir de son calme. Il en existe des roses, des blancs et des bleus.

\- Oh…

La contrariété disparaît du visage de Jeanne.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas été correcte.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il Maiden ? Serais-tu en train de s'excuser ?

Jeanne affronte le regard moqueur du Shaman King quelques instants avant de détourner la tête, le feu aux joues. Elle n'aime pas quand il l'appelle Maiden. Elle ne l'est plus depuis déjà un petit moment et il le sait très bien, étant donné qu'il en est en partie responsable.

\- Pourquoi les bleuets au lieu des camélias ? demande-t-elle, espérant reprendre une contenance.

\- Ils représentent la poésie, la délicatesse et la timidité, accepta de lui répondre le roi en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le muret.

\- Et les lys, ils représentent aussi quelque chose ? questionne soudain Jeanne en pensant aux fleurs qu'il lui a remis le matin même.

Les lèvres d'Hao s'étirent en un sourire.

\- La légende dit que le lys serait né des larmes d'Eve lors de son départ du jardin d'Eden… C'est une fleur faite pour toi, Maiden.

Et Jeanne se jure de lui offrir des orties.

...

 **Glaces**

Elles n'ont pas très faim, alors elles ne prennent qu'une boule de glace chacune : Vanille pour Jeanne, Fraise pour Tamao. Hao, lui, préfère la glace au chocolat.

\- Ah je suis désolé, on n'a plus de chocolat, s'excuse le vendeur.

Tamao sent la tension dans l'air monter d'un coup et plaint le pauvre garçon qui vient de s'attirer l'ire du roi. Puis elle croise le regarde de Jeanne qui a le sourire au bord des lèvres et ne peut s'empêcher de trouver cela drôle, elle aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, donnez-moi plutôt une vanille-fraise, susurre Hao.

Les deux femmes se figent au timbre de sa voix et déglutissent. Elles savent reconnaître les menaces et promesses sous-jacentes de leur amant et, brusquement, elles n'ont plus du tout envie de rire.


	12. Imaginaire

**Note :** Hey vous savez quoi ? C'est pas un Neaice :D *fière d'avoir résisté à la tentation* Même UA que _Milieu_ avec des thèmes Disney. Je vous laisse deviner quel dessin animé pour quel texte. Plusieurs fois le même. Plusieurs possibilités pour certains. Prévert m'a inspiré pour _Craie_. Bonne lecture =)

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Imaginaire**

 **...**

 **Lampe**

 **...**

\- Bonne nuit, Seigneur Maiden, la salue Marco en fermant la porte.

Jeanne attend quelques minutes dans le noir, tendant l'oreille pour entendre les pas de Marco s'éloigner. Elle compte encore une dizaine de secondes, pour être sûre, puis rallume la petite lumière près de son lit. Et alors seulement, elle peut s'endormir.

 **...**

 **Poussière**

Horo-Horo étouffe une exclamation en tombant lourdement sur le dos. Au-dessus de lui, Ren le toise avec un petit sourire supérieur. Bon sang ce qu'il l'énerve !

Horo-Horo se relève et se remet en position de combat.

\- Ton coude, le reprend Ren d'une voix tranchante.

Le jeune homme rectifie sa garde en grommelant. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de mordre la poussière quelques secondes après. Horo-Horo ne savait pas qu'un tatami pouvait être aussi dur… Mais il s'était préparé psychologiquement à déguster pour cet après-midi « initiation aux sports de combat ». Ren lui avait fait remarquer qu'il lui manquait les bases de self-défense et que, pour un cambrioleur, ça pouvait toujours être utile.

\- Dis Ren, à quoi ça te sert à toi de savoir ça ? À te défendre en cas d'enlèvement contre rançon ?

\- Je t'en pose des questions ? l'envoya balader Ren d'une voix sèche.

Une garde à vue pour avoir frappé cet idiot de policier qui lui avait collé une amende, ce n'était pas un fait d'arme dont Ren pouvait se vanter.

 **...**

 **Pomme**

\- Une boule de glace à la pomme, s'il vous plaît, demande la jeune femme distinguée.

\- Je suis désolé Madame, nous n'avons pas ce parfum, lui répond Chocolove. Nous avons vanille, menthe, chocolat, fraise, framboise, pêche, citron.

\- Vous n'avez pas de sorbet à la pomme ? se fait confirmer la dame.

\- Non.

Chocolove est réputé pour être un garçon de café qui a toujours le sourire mais il sait reconnaître de loin les insupportables et cette dame-là, avec ses manières et ses sourires, en fait partie.

\- Mais si vous tenez à manger de la pomme, nous avons de la tartelette aux pommes, si vous le désirez.

\- Du crumble aux pommes ? Je veux bien m'en contenter.

\- Non, de la tarte aux pommes, pas du crumble.

La jeune femme fait la moue et tire un éventail de son petit sac en perles derrière lequel elle dissimule la moitié basse de son visage.

\- Donc, vous êtes un café qui n'avez ni glace à la pomme ni crumble aux pommes.

\- Oui Madame, confirme Chocolove en se forçant à garder le sourire. Nous notre spécialité c'est plutôt la pêche !

D'habitude cette blague fait toujours sourire les clients, même les plus difficiles. Mais Chocolove ne voit plus le dessin des lèvres derrière l'éventail et il n'est pas sûr que ses yeux plissés soient rieurs. C'était troublant. De ne pas savoir, d'être dans un entre-deux…

\- C'est un problème, lui dit-elle.

\- Je peux vous proposer un sorbet pêche, si cela vous convient.

\- Non, ça ne me convient pas, réplique-t-elle en agitant doucement son éventail.

\- Dans ce cas je vous laisse regarder sur la carte si quelque chose d'autre vous sied mieux.

Chocolove pense avoir trouvé la parade idéale mais la jeune femme l'arrête d'un « non » sec.

\- Ce que vous allez faire, continue-t-elle d'un ton mièvre qui met Chocolove sur des chardons ardents, c'est que vous allez me faire une coupe de glace avec une boule de vanille, des morceaux de pomme, de la chantilly, du chocolat chaud et un biscuit. Faite maison la chantilly, naturellement. De même pour le chocolat.

\- Non, nous ne faisons pas cela, Madame. Vous ne voulez pas plutôt un classique chocolat-vanille ? Ça on assure. Je dirai même on Ice-Sûr !

La blague ne déride pas la cliente.

\- Mais dans quel café populaire sommes-nous, Pyron ? s'agace-t-elle à l'intention de l'homme qui est avec elle, qui n'a rien commandé et qui ne pipe pas un mot. J'ai l'impression, reprend-elle en s'adressant à Chocolove, que vous ne savez pas qui je suis.

\- Ecoutez Madame, qui que vous soyez, si on ne sait pas faire, on ne sait pas faire. Vous ne demanderiez pas à un clown de jouer les équilibristes, pas vrai ?

\- Pour le plaisir de le voir tomber, si, lui répond la dame en souriant.

\- Ça tombe bien je ne suis pas un clown, répond Chocolove au tac-au-tac.

Et il est tellement fier de sa blague qu'il sourit tout seul, sans préciser que ça dépend des jours et des heures.

La cliente quant à elle pousse un soupir désespéré.

\- Viens Pyron, tâchons de trouver un endroit plus… distingué.

Chocolove n'essaie pas de les retenir, elle et son acolyte qui a l'air de jouer un rôle de garde du corps. Son chef allait sûrement râler qu'ils aient perdu une cliente, mais vu la cliente en question ça ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise chose.

L'arrivée de Ren rend sa bonne humeur à Chocolove.

\- Hey Ren, salut ! Je te trouve une table ?

\- C'est bon, ma sœur devrait être déjà arrivée. Grande, cheveux verts, sac panda qu'elle emmène partout, robe fourreau à tous les coups. Accompagnée d'un garde-du-corps avec des cheveux bruns en bataille.

Le sourire de Chocolove se fige.

Comment lui dire ?

 **...**

 **Verre**

Jeanne s'est blessée. Ce n'est sûrement pas très grave, juste un verre qui lui a explosé dans les mains, mais Marco a tenu à l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Avec de grands yeux, la sainte enregistre tout de cette escapade hors de la Cité blanche. Les rues bondées, les médecins pressés de l'hôpital, les enfants malades, les parents inquiets.

\- Bonjour, les salue un jeune clown avec une coupe afro et un gros nez rouge.

\- Bonjour, répond Jeanne en clignant des yeux.

Elle est assise sur un banc pendant que Marco discute avec un infirmier.

\- Vous êtes peut-être un peu grande pour que je vous fasse un numéro.

\- Un numéro ? répète Jeanne sans comprendre.

\- Oui, je fais le clown pour les enfants le week-end, pour les faire rire, lui explique le jeune homme.

\- Oh, comprend Jeanne.

\- Seigneur Maiden !

Marco revient vers eux. Jeanne voit à ses yeux qu'il se méfie du clown.

\- À plus, bonne journée, salue ce dernier avant de s'éclipser.

Marco réajuste ses lunettes, incline légèrement la tête à l'intention du jeune homme et demande à Jeanne de le suivre. Mais dans la salle de consultation où la petite fille montre ses mains pleines de bandages au médecin, elle se dit qu'elle aurait bien voulu assister à un numéro du clown.

 **...**

 **Rose**

Elle a fait beaucoup d'efforts pour avoir le droit de faire des études avec Yoh et Anna. Mikihisa, son tuteur, l'a prévenue que si ça ne se passait pas bien il lui trouverait une activité plus convenable. Comprendre : si tu n'es pas la meilleure, nous ne paierons pas ton inscription en deuxième année. Même s'il avait été le premier de la famille à accepter qu'elle tente sa chance.

Tamao sait qu'elle doit absolument réussir. Elle ne peut pas se permettre de sécher les cours ou de dormir en classe comme Yoh, bien que ça lui arrive beaucoup moins maintenant qu'il est dans la même classe qu'Anna. Elle le sait très bien, et pourtant, elle délaisse ses manuels pour filer en douce à ses cours de chant.

 **...**

 **Craie**

Yoh fixe le tableau noir, la craie blanche à la main, sans savoir qu'en faire. Le professeur s'impatiente.

\- On attend, M. Asakura.

Mais Yoh ne sait pas quoi lui répondre. Il a déjà oublié la question. Il aurait mieux valu que ce soit Manta qui soit appelé au tableau.

Son regard des perd de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

\- Asakura ! appelle le professeur.

Alors Yoh trace un visage avec sa craie blanche, puis prend la craie rouge pour lui dessiner un sourire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? lui demande Manta en le rejoignant au parc à la fin du cours duquel il s'est fait sortir.

\- Je ne sais pas, ne peut que répondre Yoh. J'avais envie.

 **...**

 **Miroir**

Il doit être dix heures du soir. Peut-être onze, mais pas plus tard. Tamao s'interdit de rentrer après minuit. Ses rares heures de sommeil sont précieuses pour pouvoir suivre en classe le matin et rattraper simultanément les cours qu'elle a manqué.

Elle se poste devant son miroir et ne se reconnaît pas, derrière ses mèches noires, sa peau bronzée et ses yeux marron-gris. Sans parler du faux tatouage qui court sur son cou.

Puis elle enlève sa perruque, elle enlève ses lentilles, elle enlève son fond de teint, le crayon noir sous ses yeux, le mascara sur ses cils et le rouge à lèvres foncé sur sa bouche. Elle fait quelques grimaces à son miroir et s'étire.

Il est le seul qui ait le droit de savoir qu'Elen, la nouvelle chanteuse du groupe de l'école, et Tamao, l'élève appliquée, ne sont qu'une seule et même personne.

 **...**

 **Rêve**

Être admis dans les rangs de la police de la ville, ça a toujours été le rêve de Nichrom. Par contre, devoir obéir à cette pimbêche de Rutherfor qui a été désignée pour être sa tutrice, ce n'est clairement pas à son goût.

\- Aujourd'hui on va aller faire le tour du centre-ville et sanctionner les automobilistes mal garés.

\- Passionant, avait raillé Nichrom.

\- Avec ce genre de comportement, tu ne pourras pas dire que tu ne l'as pas cherché si comme ton frère quelqu'un t'agresse pour lui avoir collé un PV, répliqua Rutherfor, apparemment agacée par sa mauvaise volonté.

Chrom avait été agressé en distribuant des PV et pas en rabrouant des bandits ? La légende de son grand frère s'effondrait…

 **...**

 **Citrouille**

\- Macchi !

Mathilda lève la tête, juste assez pour voir Canna l'appeler depuis le perron, sa cigarette dans la main.

\- C'est ton tour de vaisselle, crache la jeune femme.

D'accroupie Mathilda s'assoit carrément par terre au milieu du potager. Elle déteste faire la vaisselle. Canna n'avait qu'à la faire elle-même. Ou demander à Peyote. Le restaurateur mexicain passait le plus clair de son temps chez elle ses derniers mois, au lieu de s'occuper de ses clients affamés.

\- Macchi je sais que tu es là ! appelle Canna.

Mais Macchi n'a pas l'intention de se montrer et elle sait que Canna ne viendra pas la chercher au milieu des citrouilles, Canna n'aime pas la terre, n'aime pas les plantes, et aime encore moins la boue du potager après que Macchi ait arrosé.

 **...**

 **Spaghettis**

\- On va avoir un procès, déclare Blocken d'une voix atone.

\- Encore ? grogne Bill.

Rakist, lui, ne relève même pas le nez de son plat de spaghettis.

\- Quel prétexte ont-ils trouvé, cette fois-ci ? finit par demander Bill.

Il n'a pas besoin de demander qui, ce sont toujours les mêmes.

\- Les haies qui entourent le parking dépasseraient de 6cm sur la voie publique, alors que seuls 5cm sont tolérés.


	13. Shinigories

**Note :** Pour ceux qui l'ont lu, Rain a écrit une fiction intitulée "Shinigories" qui est juste trop bien (en tous cas moi je la trouve trop bien) et qui plante un cadre... différent. Ce cadre m'a inspiré. Je vous laisse voir par vous-mêmes ^^ (Il y aura au moins un autre chapitre (peut-être deux) en rapport qui suivra chronologiquement les événements de ce chapitre-ci.)

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Shinigories**

 **...**

 **Préparer une surprise**

\- Jeanne va arriver d'une minute à l'autre ! s'écria Ponchi.

\- Elle arrive, elle est au bout de la rue, prévint Conchi en traversant le mur.

Tamao essaya de garder son calme mais sentit la panique la gagner. Ils n'étaient pas prêts !

Ses pâtes n'avaient pas fini de cuire, la table n'était pas dressée et elle-même n'était pas changée.

\- Va passer ta robe, on gère la table ! la somma Ponchi.

Tamao s'exécuta à toute vitesse. Elle s'était donné tellement de mal pour que ce soit une réussite. Elle avait acheté du papier origami pour la décoration, une jolie nappe en tissu brodé, avait prévu de sortir la belle vaisselle, avait acheté tous les produits frais pour le repas, voulait porter sa nouvelle robe… Mais elle avait manqué de temps ! À l'instant où Jeanne avait téléphoné pour annoncer qu'elle rentrerait deux heures plus tôt, Tamao avait compris que sa surprise était gâchée. À moins que…

Tamao dévala les escaliers. La fermeture de sa robe n'était pas bien fermée et elle n'était ni maquillée ni coiffée, mais elle avait fait le plus vite possible. Ponchi et Conchi étaient débordés.

\- Elle est dans le jardin ! cria Ponchi.

Puis il avisa le livre bleu que Tamao tenait à la main. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent mais la shamane avait pris sa décision.

\- Hao, fais cuire les pâtes, plie les origamis manquants avec le papier de la boîte verte et dresse la table.

Elle était concentrée, sachant que les termes qu'elle employait étaient cruciaux. Le moindre mot de travers pouvait se retourner contre elle. Elle ne devait lui laisser aucune liberté, être précise…

La table eut comme un sursaut et les assiettes, au lieu de léviter à leurs places, volèrent en éclats. Le papier pour les origamis quant à lui se mit à se plier tout seul pour représenter tous les instruments de torture imaginables. Et comble du comble, une odeur de cramé depuis la cuisine lui appris que les pâtes étaient en fâcheuse posture. Tamao s'y précipita pour tout asperger d'eau alors que le repas était en train de prendre feu.

Elle aurait dû savoir que ce n'était pas une bonne idée !

\- Tamao, je suis rentrée !

L'interpelée se précipita dans l'entrée pour bloquer l'accès à la salle à manger et au désastre que son fantôme gardien belliqueux y avait instauré.

\- Oh, tu es toute jolie ! s'exclama Jeanne.

\- O-oui, rosit Tamao. Je voulais t'inviter au restaurant, ça te dit ?

\- C'est une excellente idée, se réjouit son amie. Je ne me déchausse pas alors, on repart.

Tamao acquiesça et jeta un dernier coup d'œil désolé au salon.

« Pardon », articula-t-elle silencieusement sur ses lèvres à l'attention de Ponchi et Conchi, à qui elle laissait implicitement le soin de tout remettre en état.

Quant à cet insupportable esprit frappeur, elle avait encore du travail pour apprendre à le maîtriser.

 **...**

 **S'amuser et s'agiter**

Jeanne avait toujours trouvé les fantômes de Tamao trop… agités ? Désobéissants ? Quelque chose comme ça. Ils tiraient des grimaces, étaient curieux, s'agitaient partout, faisaient des blagues déplacées, riaient grossièrement et n'obéissaient à Tamao qu'en rechignant ou en tentant de négocier.

Une fois, Jeanne avait entendu Yoh prendre leur défense en disant que « c'est normal, ce sont des amis ». Jeanne trouve cela un peu étrange. Elle ne sait pas si elle peut dire que Shamash avait été son ami. Et cela ne justifie pas de mentir à sa shamane (Ryu lui avait raconté certains épisodes qui lui avaient fait froncer les sourcils).

C'est pourquoi Jeanne tombe des nues quand Tamao lui déclare avec le sourire que « Ponchi et Conchi sont adorables ». Elle ne comprend pas, c'est normal. Elle ne sait pas que Tamao s'est attachée un troisième esprit totalement incontrôlable.

 **...**

 **Jouer aux shinigories**

\- Potiron.

\- Nectarine.

Jeanne se mordit les lèvres.

\- Endive, répondit-elle soudain, volant son expression victorieuse à Tokagerô.

\- Epinard, répliqua ce dernier.

Jeanne grimaça.

\- Laisse tomber, fillette, se moqua l'esprit.

Tamao devina que Jeanne, visiblement de mauvaise humeur, se retenait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour clouer le bec de son partenaire de jeu. Elle n'était pas très bonne perdante.

\- Tu veux jouer aux Shinigories avec moi, Tamao, lui proposa Ryu en les rejoignant avec les boissons sur un plateau.

\- Non merci, déclina-t-elle.

Ce jeu, elle avait assez donné.

\- Moi je veux bien, intervient Jeanne.

Tokagerô s'esclaffa ouvertement et commença à se moquer quand une vague de furyoku l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur. Même sans esprit, Jeanne restait une grande shamane.

\- Je choisis le thème et tu choisis le premier mot ? proposa Ryu. Ou l'inverse.

\- Vas-y.

Ryu prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

\- L'espace, décida-t-il.

\- Pulsar.

Tamao n'avait pas voulu intervenir, ça avait été un automatisme.

Ryu chercha un moment sans trouver.

\- Ça ne compte pas, je joue avec Jeanne, fit-il remarquer.

\- Pulsar, répéta cette dernière, rayonnante.

\- À deux contre un, comme si j'avais une chance, soupira Ryu.

Tamao les laissa jouer et s'installa dans un coin de la pièce. Le carnet qu'elle ne quittait jamais crépitait entre ses doigts et elle pouvait entendre les ricanements de Hao dans sa tête.

Elle l'ouvrit et se mit à dessiner Jeanne et Ryu jouant, assis l'un en face de l'autre.

Une main invisible se mit à écrire au-dessus de son dessin.

« Tu devrais me laisser jouer contre eux. »

\- Tu me vexes, trésor, chuchota-t-elle si bas qu'elle n'entendait pas le son de sa propre voix, en insistant néanmoins particulièrement sur le « trésor ». Suis-je une si mauvaise maîtresse que tu souhaites en changer ?

L'esprit ne répondit pas.

 **...**

 **Traverser le monde**

\- Ça va ?

Jeanne était d'une blancheur spectrale.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, Tamao décida de commencer à mettre de l'eau à bouillir, puis prit sa colocataire par la main et la tira doucement pour la faire asseoir.

\- C'est Marco.

La voix de Jeanne était hachée.

\- Il… a eu un accident. Il est à l'hôpital.

Tamao la fixa longuement, cherchant à accrocher son regard en vain. Jeanne semblait incapable d'en dire plus. Elle restait immobile, aussi figée qu'une statue de sel.

Si Tamao avait été à sa place, elle se serait rué dans le premier bus, taxi ou train en direction de l'aéroport.

\- Tu veux aller le voir ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, répondit Jeanne.

Mais tout en elle criait « oui ».

\- Je le verrai dans deux mois quand je rentrerai. Si je pars maintenant, je n'aurai pas fini mon stage. Et les billets sont horriblement chers, sans parler du VISA… je ne reviendrai pas.

Tamao prit sa décision sans même y réfléchir.

\- Je t'y emmène, lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Jeanne leva les yeux vers elle.

\- Ne pose pas de questions, supplia Tamao.

Ce n'était pas dans la nature de Jeanne, Tamao le savait bien. Elle était sur le point de contester, de trouver quelque chose à redire, de qualifier ça d'impossible. Mais c'était pour Marco.

Alors Jeanne attrapa la main tendue de Tamao, sans poser de questions, et en un battement de cils, Tamao les emporta toutes deux de l'autre côté de la planète.

 **...**

 **Trouver du temps**

Du temps. Quelque chose qui manquait cruellement à Tamao. Jeanne ne l'avait qu'entraperçue cette semaine ; elle passait la majeure partie de son temps à l'auberge avec Anna. Aborder une discussion dans ces conditions n'était pas idéal. Le seul échange sérieux qu'elles avaient eu depuis leur aller-retour en France avait porté sur Marco. Il allait guérir, les médecins l'avaient dit.

\- Tamao ? l'avait appelé Jeanne alors qu'elle avalait son petit-déjeuner en hâte avant d'aller attraper son bus. Tu crois que ce soir…

La suite était morte sur ses lèvres mais Tamao avait compris.

\- J'ai dit à Anna que j'étais prise cet après-midi, lui avait-elle répondu avec un grand sourire. Avec elle l'après-midi ne commencera sans doute qu'à 14 ou 15 heures, mais on pourra passer du temps ensemble. Je pensais cuisiner des gâteaux.

Jeanne était très touchée par l'attention. C'était pour cela qu'elle n'osait pas questionner Tamao sur son mystérieux nouveau pouvoir qui leur avait permis d'aller voir Marco. Mais elle voulait savoir. Les secrets, elle en avait eu assez. Et même si elle avait toute confiance en son amie…

Et brusquement, une idée. Une idée folle et terrifiante. Mon Dieu, faites qu'elle se trompe…

 **...**

 **Égarer ses affaires**

Les bruits de pas dans son dos tirèrent un sourire à la cuisinière.

\- Tu veux un gâteau aux fraises ou aux framboises ? demanda joyeusement Tamao en mélangeant sa pâte.

Jeanne, ce ne pouvait être qu'elle, ne répondit pas, alors Tamao choisit toute seule.

\- Ce sera les deux, décide-t-elle en se retournant à moitié pour adresser un sourire à son amie.

Le sourire en question se figea sur ses lèvres.

Tamao n'avait jamais vu Jeanne en colère. Pendant le Shaman Fight, elle l'avait vue douce, impitoyable, déterminée, inébranlable, fière, triste, pleine de pitié, mais jamais en colère. Et Jeanne en colère, c'était quelque chose de vraiment effrayant.

Le regard de Tamao se posa sur le coffret métallique que son amie tenait à la main et elle se mit en position défensive. Elle savait bien que ce jour finirait par arriver. Elle avait tourné et retourné mille fois dans sa tête ce qu'elle lui dirait ce jour-là.

\- Il est vide, fit Jeanne en agitant le coffret devant elle.

Tamao le savait déjà. Depuis un mois. Pas Jeanne.

\- Il…

\- Où est-il ?

La voix de Jeanne était froide et dure. Tamao ne savait pas très bien si elle parlait du carnet ou de l'esprit qui y avait autrefois été scellé.

\- Ici ! cria Hao en surgissant brusquement devant elle.

Jeanne, de surprise, poussa un glapissement et tomba en arrière. De peur, elle envoya également un vague de furyoku qui fracassa la petite table de la cuisine et fit exploser la préparation du gâteau de Tamao, repeignant la pièce. Le tout sous les ricanements de Hao.

Tamao avait envie de le tuer. Dommage que Yoh s'en soit déjà chargé.

 **...**

 **Se perdre dans ses pensées**

Hao était plus ou moins en train de méditer, isolé dans la salle de bain, les yeux fermés, faussement assis sur le rebord de la baignoire. Récemment, Tamao lui accordait le droit de vagabonder dans l'appartement, de temps en temps. Il en profitait la plupart du temps pour prendre ses distances avec les deux filles dont il ne tolérait pas la complicité.

Il sentit Jeanne entrer dans la pièce, hésiter, le contempler. Lui, impassible, ne daigna pas ouvrir les yeux pour signaler qu'il avait perçu sa présence. Cette petite sotte, il aurait dû demander à Spirit of Fire de n'en faire qu'une bouchée quand il le pouvait encore, au lieu de se contenter de son fantôme gardien.

Depuis qu'il était prisonnier de Tamao, il avait ses humeurs. Il s'ennuyait souvent et, dans son ennui, il en revenait fatalement à penser à sa captivité. Agaçant.

Pendant toutes ces années où Jeanne l'avait scellé il avait été patient, il savait que ça ne durerait pas éternellement. La personne qui le maintenant emprisonné finirait par mourir, la technique puisant peu à peu toutes ces ressources vitales, et il serait libéré. Il fallait juste attendre le bon moment. Et quand ça avait été le cas…

Dire qu'il n'avait été qu'à deux doigts de retrouver Spirit of Fire ! Mais non, il était tombé dans le piège de Tamao, il l'avait sous-estimée. Il s'était surestimé.

Jeanne était toujours sur le seuil de la porte, hésitant à ressortir. La voir avec Tamao mettait Hao dans une colère noire, mais heureusement il leur arrivait de se disputer. Souvent grâce à lui d'ailleurs.

Dans ces moments-là, il prenait alors un malin plaisir à se gausser de leur malheur – leurs disputes les rendaient toujours très tristes l'une et l'autre – et à dire tout haut toutes ces choses qu'elles ne voulaient surtout pas entendre. Même si cela lui coûtait de se retrouver ensuite enfermé un bon moment dans le cahier à dessins. Mais aujourd'hui, Hao n'était pas d'humeur.

Alors il ne dit rien, ne réagit pas, et Jeanne finit par se retirer sans un mot. Mais ce n'était pas grave, il la torturerait un autre jour, un jour où il serait de bonne humeur et où il pourrait y mettre du cœur. Après tout, il savait qu'elle reviendrait.

 **...**

 **Changer d'air**

\- Elle ne l'a pas très bien pris, hein ? lança Hao d'un air anodin.

Tamao lui renvoya un regard lourd de sous-entendus, auquel le fantôme millénaire répondit en levant innocemment les bras.

\- Je ne voulais pas te contrarier, lâcha-t-il.

\- Je n'en doute pas, répliqua Tamao à mi-voix en surveillant la cuisson du poulet.

Jeanne était partie faire des courses et ne rentrerait pas avant encore une bonne heure, ce qui lui laissait le temps de préparer des yakitoris comme elle les aimait.

\- Je m'ennuie, fit remarquer Hao.

Tamao soupira doucement.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment mon problème.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Déjà que tu as l'extrême bonté de me laisser « sortir ».

\- Tu aurais fait de même ?

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard.

\- Je ne sais pas, concéda Hao. Peut-être pas.

\- Tu n'es pas sûr ? s'étonna Tamao.

\- Ça n'aurait pas été très amusant de te garder enfermée, mais de là à te laisser en liberté…

Hao haussa les épaules, se désintéressant du sujet.

\- Tu veux bien ouvrir la fenêtre ? Il faudrait aérer, réclama Tamao.

\- C'est un ordre ou une demande ? discuta aussitôt Hao.

Tamao rosit, légèrement, et mit le riz à cuire. Après quelques secondes, Hao décida de la contenter et ouvrit la fenêtre.

\- Merci.

Mais son fantôme s'était déjà éloigné.

 **...**

 **Laisser des petits mots**

\- Tu devrais laisser un message à Jeanne, fait remarquer Ponchi alors que Tamao s'apprête à sortir.

Le soleil est à peine levé. Yoh et Anna seraient peut-être surpris de la voir paraître aux aurores, mais ils l'inviteraient sûrement à petit-déjeuner avec eux, ce serait agréable.

\- Tamao, insiste Ponchi.

La jeune femme pousse un petit soupir mais se résigne à suivre les conseils de son fantôme gardien.

Elle attrape son sac et son foulard et n'est retenue que de justesse par la petite voix de Jeanne qu'elle espérait pourtant ne pas réveiller si tôt.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

Tamao sent son cœur fait du saut à l'élastique dans sa poitrine.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, répond-elle précipitamment. Je…

Elle baisse la tête.

\- Je croyais que c'était toi qui m'en voulais.

Jeanne se mord la lèvre.

\- Je… ne t'en veux pas. Pas à toi.

Que répondre à cela ?

\- Je n'aime pas être fâchée avec toi, continue Jeanne.

\- Hm…

« Peut-être ne fallait-il pas te mettre en colère hier soir, dans ce cas », aurait pu répondre Tamao. Mais elle s'était tout autant mise en colère elle-même.

\- Tamao.

La voix insistante de Jeanne lui fait relever la tête.

La française entrouvre les lèvres, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais ne prononce pas un mot.

\- Bonne journée, Jeanne, à ce soir, clôt la conversion Tamao.

\- Je t'aime.

Les mots trébuchent dans la bouche de Jeanne. Tamao sursaute et écarquille les yeux.

\- Je tiens beaucoup à toi, je ne veux pas te perdre et je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute, reprend-elle. Je suis désolée, pour hier soir. Je… Je ne voulais pas qu'on se fâche.

Tamao sourit tristement et revient vers la cuisine où elle prend sa camarade dans ses bras.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Jeanne, murmure-t-elle.

Et elle sert fort son amie contre elle.

 **...**

 **Discuter des limites**

\- Hao.

Il lui sourit, de ce sourire dégoulinant de morgue qui lui donne envie de lui jeter quelque chose de lourd, pointu et à portée de main dans la figure. Même si ça ne sert à rien.

\- Maiden.

Elle a envie de fuir devant le regard qu'il lui lance. Mais cela fait plusieurs jours maintenant, presque plusieurs semaines, qu'elle hésite. Alors aujourd'hui qu'elle se sent prête, du moins aussi prête qu'elle puisse l'être, elle n'a pas l'intention de flancher.

\- Enfin décidée à venir me voir… Qu'est-ce que tu peux avoir de si important à me dire que tu te retrouves obligée à venir me parler ?

Jeanne se tend et affronte son regard. Pas qu'elle ait vraiment espéré qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas de son manège – c'était Hao après tout – mais bon…

\- Je ne te laisserai pas faire de mal à Tamao, le prévient-elle.

Pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait prévu de dire mais c'était sorti tout seul.

\- Oh, c'est ce qui t'inquiète ? fait-il en prenant un air vaguement inquiet. Je dois lui obéir, tu te souviens ?

Elle se souvient très bien. Et elle aurait bien aimé que Tamao l'oblige à rester dans le livret bleu – enfin le carnet à dessins beige, Tamao avait changé la couverture en le reconvertissant – au lieu de le laisser agir à sa guise. Comme quoi ce n'était pas très gentil. Comme quoi elle n'aurait pas aimé si elle avait été à sa place. Mais elle n'était pas à sa place ! Et si les rôles avaient été inversés, pas sûr qu'Hao lui ait témoigné une pareille charité.

\- La protéger aussi, peut-être, en tant que fantôme gardien… Mes fonctions ne sont pas très claires, reprend-il avec une fausse nonchalance.

\- Tu ne lui feras pas de mal, répète Jeanne avec fermeté.

\- Sauf si elle me l'ordonne...

Quelque chose s'allume dans ses yeux.

\- Si seulement elle pouvait me demander de te faire mal, continue-t-il en accentuant le « te ».

Ses mots coulent de manière onctueuse en même temps qu'il fixe Jeanne avec une lueur d'envie. Ce quelque chose qui brille dans ses prunelles, Jeanne croit bien que c'est du désir. Le désir de la faire atrocement souffrir.

\- Tu crois qu'elle pourrait le murmurer dans son sommeil ? Qu'elle pourrait cauchemarder, t'imaginer en « méchante » ?

Jeanne se contente de le défier du regard sans répondre.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, reprend-il en rejetant ses cheveux inconsistants en arrière. Tu serais forcément la « gentille », la très sainte Iron Maiden… Mais tu pourrais être en danger. Et un « Non, Jeanne », qui sait comment je pourrai l'interpréter…

\- Tu es ri-di-cule, le coupe Jeanne en maîtrisant sa voix et en refusant de ciller. Nous savons tous deux que tu ne peux pas faire cela, même si Tamao ne te l'a pas explicitement interdit. Tout simplement parce qu'elle a tous les droits sur toi et que, si pour l'instant elle se montre plutôt gentille et te laisse vagabonder à ta guise, elle peut transformer ton existence en cauchemar d'un seul mot.

\- Je suis déjà en plein cauchemar, rétorque Hao en la fixant méchamment et en abandonnant ses menaces dégoulinantes.

\- Avoir Tamao pour maîtresse… laissa Jeanne en suspens en faisant mine de réfléchir. Je pense qu'il pourrait y avoir pire. Tu imagines, si elle te donnait à quelqu'un d'autre ? Marco par exemple.

Jeanne ne voulait pas parler de Marco, mais elle savait que la menace ferait mouche.

\- Il ne t'aime pas vraiment, ajoute-t-elle avec un petit mouvement d'épaule.

Sa phrase tombe cependant un peu à plat, elle ne manie pas l'ironie et ne sait pas faire semblant d'être désolée. Cependant l'idée est passée. Le regard de Hao s'étrécit.

\- Et si tu en venais eu but, Maiden. Tu es venue fixer des limites, non ?

\- Non.

Nouvel affrontement de regards.

\- Je suis venue, reprend-elle la gorge sèche, m'assurer que tu savais qu'il y en avait. Je suis sûre que tu les trouveras tout seul.

Elle s'attend à un regard furieux mais au lieu de cela l'amusement réapparaît dans les pupilles de feu et les lèvres du fantôme s'élargissent en un sourire carnassier.

\- Evidemment, conclut-il.

Jeanne le fixe un moment mais décide de lâcher l'affaire. Vite, avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive qu'elle tremble et que leur confrontation l'a secouée.

Elle tourne des talons et s'éloigne, mais elle sent toujours le regard du fantôme lui brûler les épaules.


	14. Shinigories (bis)

**Note :** Surprise : suite du chapitre précédent ! Vous auriez jamais pu deviner, pas vrai ? xD

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Shinigories BIS**

 **...**

 **Attendre le train**

\- À demain Tamao !

\- Au revoir, salue une dernière fois la jeune femme avant de quitter l'auberge.

Yoh lui fait signe depuis le perron, avec son grand sourire. Mais Tamao ne rosit ni ne bafouille plus désormais quand elle est en sa présence. Elle le trouve toujours très beau garçon, mais elle n'a plus le cœur qui s'emballe à chaque fois qu'elle est près de lui. Du moins plus trop.

En attendant son train, elle sort machinalement son cahier à dessins. Que dirait Yoh s'il savait pour son frère ? Elle se demande si sa mort lui pèse toujours. Elle connaît bien Yoh. Même s'il n'en montre plus rien aujourd'hui, les premiers mois avaient été difficiles. Tamao avait réussi à voir ce que sa langue taisait mais que ses yeux criaient. Comme Manta. Comme Anna.

Et Hao, comment se sent-il ? Elle l'emmène partout avec elle, y compris à l'auberge, mais il n'a pas le droit de se montrer. Elle n'a jamais vraiment eu besoin de le lui dire d'ailleurs, elle l'a juste décidé. Elle contrôle les moments où il « sort » du cahier, mais par défaut il y est enfermé.

Tamao caresse la couverture beige, l'esprit un peu vide, puis relève la tête vers le panneau d'affichage. Son train est affiché avec 5 minutes de retard.

\- Trésor, appelle-t-elle sur un coup de tête en se levant.

Et l'instant d'après, elle est sur le seuil de son appartement.

 **...**

 **Cuisiner un gâteau**

Jeanne a décidé de cuisiner, pour faire un gâteau-surprise à Tamao. Elle est pleine de bonne volonté et les fantômes gardiens de son amie ont proposé de l'aider. Problème : tous les fantômes de Tamao se sont proposés. Et elle a beau avoir tenté de refuser, certains insistent à la « conseiller » envers et contre tout.

\- Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a pas de piment dans un gâteau au chocolat ? Fais comme tu le sens Maiden, mais ça va être moins bon…

Pour l'instant, Jeanne est d'un calme exemplaire, snobant tout simplement le fantôme insupportable, mais elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir continuer ainsi très longtemps.

\- Ponchi, je ne trouve pas l'huile, fait-elle.

\- Sur ta droite, répond laconiquement Hao. Mais tu ne veux pas plutôt mettre du vinaigre ? Je suis sûr que ça marcherait aussi.

Jeanne s'empare de la bouteille sur le rebord de l'évier, ignore Hao qui fait mine de chercher du vinaigre sur les étagères et s'approche du saladier.

\- C'est le liquide vaisselle ! l'interrompt Conchi en désignant, affolé, la bouteille qu'elle tient à la main.

 **...**

 **S'affronter du regard**

\- Toi…

Cette fois Jeanne est en colère.

\- Cesse d'essayer de nous empoisonner et fiche le camp de cette cuisine !

Le fantôme la toise sans bouger.

\- Voyons… Non, pas envie.

Jeanne voit rouge mais arrive quand même à retenir le « je le dirai à Tamao » qui lui brûle les lèvres. Il ne la laisserait jamais en paix s'il lui échappait.

\- Tu es censé « être sage », cite-t-elle à la place.

\- Mais je suis sage, je t'aide à lui préparer une surprise.

\- Hao, déclare Jeanne d'une voix polaire, tu es condamné à obéir à Tamao pour toute l'éternité. Si tu ne veux pas que cette éternité te soit trop désagréable, tu sors de cette pièce. Maintenant. Ou je te jure que je lui demande de te forcer à rester coincer dans les tuyaux d'évacuation pour le restant de ton existence.

Le silence s'abat sur la pièce. Ponchi et Conchi sont dans un coin et ne disent plus un mot.

Jeanne sait qu'elle a mis fin au « jeu » en lui rappelant qu'il était à la merci de Tamao. Elle ne joue plus.

Hao, cependant, ne se départit pas de son sourire et a décidé d'aller s'asseoir sur le frigo.

\- Tu te trompes, Jeanne.

Ladite Jeanne n'est pas habituée à ce qu'il l'appelle par son prénom mais n'en montre rien.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je suis son fantôme gardien. Je ne lui dois pas obéissance pour « toute l'éternité » mais tant qu'elle est une shamane, donc jusqu'à ce qu'elle décède. Ce qui, dans le cadre d'un malheureux et tragique accident, pourrait arriver plus vite qu'on ne le pense.

Jeanne le fixe il soutint son regard.

C'était donc ainsi... Sa porte de sortie, son objectif. Tuer Tamao pour être libéré de toute entrave.

À serrer les poings comme elle le faisait, ses ongles avaient transpercé sa peau et quelques gouttes de sang lui coulaient sur les doigts sans qu'elle n'y prenne garde.

Un bruit sur le côté, mais aucun des deux ne cille.

Colère sourde. Appréhension aussi.

\- Salut.

Nul ne réagit à l'arrivée de Tamao dans la cuisine. Elle a les yeux qui clignotent et cache un bâillement derrière sa main. Hao sourit diaboliquement ; Jeanne rompt le contact visuel en premier en détournant la tête.

\- Ça ne va pas Jeanne ?

\- On peut mourir en ingurgitant de la javelle cuite ? lâche-t-elle tout à trac.

\- Non, lui répond Tamao, surprise.

Jeanne refuse de se tourner vers Hao qui doit être en train de se moquer intérieurement.

\- Par contre, reprend Tamao, il ne faut surtout pas en mélanger avec du vinaigre blanc, sinon ça dégage un gaz toxique.

Jeanne envoie un regard assassin à Hao qui fait mine d'être intéressé par les magnets collés sur la porte du frigo à côté de ses jambes.

Garder Tamao en vie allait s'avérer fort ardu.

 **...**

 **Chuchoter dans le noir**

Il fait nuit depuis plusieurs heures maintenant mais Jeanne se sent parfaitement réveillée. Elle fixe le plafond sur lequel avec Tamao elles ont collé des étoiles phosphorescentes. Jeanne ne pouvait pas dormir sans.

Lorsqu'elle voyageait avec Marco et Rakist, ils avaient de grandes étoiles qu'ils accrochaient aux plafonds des hôtels, auberges et chambres dans lesquelles ils résidaient avec de la patafix. Une idée de Rakist, initialement. Pour remplacer la veilleuse de l'orphelinat.

Jeanne se tourne vers Tamao en la sentant bouger à côté d'elle et est surprise de la découvrir les yeux grand ouverts.

\- Tu ne dors pas ? chuchote la japonaise.

Jeanne fait « non » de la tête sans répondre tout de suite.

\- C'est Hao, chuchote-t-elle simplement.

\- Il est dans le cahier, lui rappelle inutilement Tamao.

Le fantôme y était toujours enfermé lorsque Tamao dormait. Sauf pendant ses siestes, mais il avait obligation de rester dans l'appartement. Et d'être sage. Si ça ne tenait qu'à Jeanne, il ne quitterait jamais le cahier, de jour comme de nuit.

\- Il…

Elle bute sur les mots, hésite, sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Il a menacé de te tuer, souffle-t-elle.

Tamao ne réagit pas, ne semble pas inquiète, ne semble pas surprise.

\- Tu le savais ? demande Jeanne d'une voix tremblante.

\- Je m'en doutais, lui répond platement Tamao.

Alors Jeanne comprend qu'il avait dû proférer les mêmes menaces à son encontre.

\- Mais on s'en fiche, Jeanne, déclare Tamao d'une voix calme. Les menaces, c'est la seule chose qu'il lui reste. Il ne peut rien nous faire. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Et disant cela, elle prend sa cadette dans ses bras.

Jeanne ferme les yeux et chasse Hao de son esprit pour profiter pleinement de l'étreinte de sa camarade. Sa chaleur, l'odeur de sa peau, son souffle dans ses cheveux.

Mais en réalité, elle n'est pas rassurée.

 **...**

 **Dîner chez des amis**

\- Quand rentres-tu en France, Jeanne ?

Ladite Jeanne, qui était en train de s'assurer que Ryu ne lui versait pas trop de vin, releva la tête vers Yoh.

\- Un mois. Peut-être un peu plus. Je ne sais plus exactement à quelle date j'ai mon avion, mais mon stage finit dans cinq semaines.

\- Ça va te faire bizarre, non ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Jeanne. Tamao va me manquer, ajouta-t-elle naturellement.

Tamao piqua un fard et cacha ses joues roses derrière sa serviette. Yoh éclata de rire.

\- Tu m'étonnes, lança-t-il. Ça te plairait de revenir ?

\- Tu veux dire, essaya de comprendre Jeanne, pour vivre au Japon ? Y travailler ?

\- Ouais, par exemple, sourit Yoh.

Jeanne ne s'était jamais posé la question.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est pas prévu.

\- Marco est en Italie, fit remarquer Anna en s'emparant du plat de tempuras.

Jeanne sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir aborder ce sujet.

\- Où est parti Amidamaru ? changea de sujet Tamao en remarquant son malaise.

\- Avec Tokagerô et tes fantômes dans la pièce d'à côté, signala Manta. Au fait Jeanne, ça se passe bien avec eux ?

Jeanne se raidit mais répondit dignement.

\- Ça se passe très bien avec Ponchi et Conchi.

Tamao évita son regard. Jeanne enchaîna sur autre chose.

Si elle n'avait dit à personne qu'elle avait scellé Hao, ce n'était pas pour maintenant dévoiler que Tamao se l'était attaché en tant qu'esprit.

 **...**

 **Essayer et essayer encore**

Tamao a toujours continué à s'entraîner, ne serait-ce qu'une heure par semaine, à faire des exercices avec Ponchi et Conchi. Mais depuis qu'Hao est également devenu son fantôme gardien, cette activité prend une toute autre tournure.

\- Tssk, tu n'arriveras à rien comme ça, commente-t-il alors que la pomme qu'elle tente de faire léviter décolle douloureusement de la table.

Elle essaie de ne pas tenir compte de sa remarque.

Échoue.

La pomme rebondit et roule par terre.

La shamane déconcentrée fait les gros yeux à son cahier à dessins dans lequel son insupportable fantôme est enfermé. Il y avait des fois où elle arrivait instinctivement, presque sans y penser, à utiliser ses pouvoirs comme elle le souhaitait pour réaliser des choses aussi extraordinaires que se téléporter. Même Yoh n'en était pas capable !

Et puis il y avait les jours où elle n'arrivait pas à faire léviter une toute petite pomme de rien du tout et où il fallait qu'elle s'arme de patience pour supporter les railleries de son esprit. S'il se moquait beaucoup, il finissait toujours par laisser échapper un indice sur la manière dont il fallait s'y prendre. Indice lâché volontairement. Et si elle ne l'attrapait pas au vol, il faisait remarquer avec morgue que « pourtant [elle avait] tous les éléments en main ».

En même temps s'il ne l'aidait pas du tout elle ne lui donnerait pas même le droit de parler.

Le fantôme de Hao se dessine vaguement au-dessus du cahier à dessins, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur.

Fatiguée, Tamao laisse tomber l'exercice de la pomme pour attraper son katana. Elle voit la convoitise s'allumer dans les yeux de Hao mais il tient sa langue. Le « non » qu'elle lui a opposé la dernière fois qu'il a envisagé le hyoi fusion pour lui apprendre était catégorique. Elle ne veut plus lui laisser son corps. Même si elle a gagné son obéissance, elle ne lui fait pas confiance.

La jeune femme fait tourner l'arme dans sa main pour bien la tenir.

\- Si tu veux vraiment progresser, demande à Yoh et Amidamaru de t'entraîner.

Tamao relève la tête vers le fantôme, étonnée. Ce n'est pas son genre de donner des conseils aussi directs.

\- Pas à vous ?

Hao lui renvoie un sourire blasé.

\- Tu ne veux pas de mon aide.

Tamao sent qu'elle est sur le point de faire une bêtise.

Cède.

\- Apprends-moi.

Et brusquement elle exécute une hyoi fusion et l'absorbe.

Deux âmes, un corps. C'est complexe et nouveau. Ce n'est pas comme la fois où il a pris possession d'elle, elle garde le contrôle. Mais il est là, à proposer à ses muscles des mouvements qu'elle peut accepter ou refuser. Très étrange.

L'entraînement prend une toute autre dimension. Soudain elle peut tout faire. Et la pomme au lieu de s'envoler explose malencontreusement.

\- C'est Jeanne que tu aurais dû tenter de faire léviter, ricane Hao quelque part en elle.

Ça y est, il redevenait ignoble… Ils n'allaient pas rester fusionnés très longtemps…

 **...**

 **S'inquiéter très fort**

Dispute. Encore.

Jeanne ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tamao ne laissait pas Hao moisir dans son cahier. C'était ce qu'elle avait fait, elle.

\- Tu ne le contrôles pas, lui avait-elle dit.

\- Non, avait admis Tamao. Pas encore. Et ce n'est pas le but.

Ça avait énervé Jeanne. Elle se mettait en danger et pour quoi ? Tamao n'était pourtant pas avide de pouvoir !

\- Ah la la !

Jeanne retourna un regard meurtrier au mort qui avait osé la suivre. Et surtout, qui avait osé tenter de prendre le contrôle de Tamao.

\- J'ai fait ça ?

\- Ne lisez pas dans mes pensées !

Elle avait crié.

Hao haussa un de ses sourcils fantomatiques.

Ce qu'elle le haïssait… Mais ce qu'elle détestait le plus, c'était de voir ses flammes brûler dans les yeux de Tamao. Même s'ils ne faisaient que « s'entraîner ».

\- En vérité, tu n'aimes pas me voir avec elle par peur ou par jalousie ? À moi tu peux le dire tu sais.

Jeanne le foudroya du regard sans répondre.

\- Tu veux que je te confie un secret, Maiden ?

Elle n'osa pas dire « non ».

Hao s'approcha, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

\- Te voir pleurer, tourmentée, torturée… J'aime ça. J'y prends un plaisir que tu n'imagines même pas.

Jeanne ferma les yeux, essaya de faire abstraction de ses paroles, respira lentement, échoua. Ses muscles tendus commencèrent à trembler et elle réalisa qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer.

\- Pourquoi…

Elle n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase.

\- Pourquoi suis-je si méchant ? se moqua Hao. Es-tu réellement en train de me poser la question ? Alors que tu m'as scellé dans une boîte en métal pendant sept ans ?

Sa voix se fit dangereuse mais Jeanne rouvrit les yeux et affronta son regard sans ciller.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis jalouse, répliqua-t-elle dignement.

Et sur ce, elle le planta là avec sa drôle de grimace.

 **...**

 **S'aimer tout simplement**

Le plus beau restaurant que Tamao connaissait. Un film à l'eau de rose. Leurs mains qui s'enlacent. Les rires dans le froid. Le train qui arrive. Leur petit chez elles – enfin surtout chez Tamao. Un nid de bonheur. Un déluge de cadeaux.

Elles ne supporteraient pas son retour en France.

\- C'était le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie, chuchote Jeanne.

Baiser volé.

 **...**

 **Bâiller au petit-déjeuner**

Avec plaisir, Jeanne récupéra ses toasts parfaitement grillés.

Tamao arriva en bâillant et en s'étirant, croisa son regard, rosit, mais ne ramena pas ses bras contre sa poitrine comme elle en avait l'habitude, avant. C'était une marque de confiance qui réchauffait le cœur de Jeanne.

Elle attrapa la confiture de fraises et commença à en étaler sur les toasts comme Tamao aimait. Son amie sortit la casserole et se mit à lui faire chauffer du lait. Jeanne adorait le chocolat chaud le matin.

\- Hier… tenta-t-elle, hésitante.

Tamao leva ses grands yeux confiture sur elle.

\- Merci.

Tamao lui retourna un sourire rayonnant.

Jeanne sourit faiblement et baissa la tête. Elle n'osait pas aborder le sujet Hao… mais elle désirait tellement savoir.

\- Tu avais laissé tes fantômes ici ?

Elle lui tendit ses toasts sans lever les yeux vers elle. Comme si Tamao pouvait ne pas comprendre… Elle disait « Ponchi et Conchi » quand elle ne voulait parler que des deux farceurs.

\- Hm…

Tamao ne répondait pas tout à fait.

\- Merci.

C'était un « merci » timide, hésitant. Pas comme celui assuré et heureux prononcé quelques secondes auparavant.

Un silence.

Puis Tamao reprit.

\- Je lui ai demandé de nous laisser. Juste… demandé. Il n'était pas obligé.

Jeanne cligna des yeux.

\- Tu lui as juste demandé ? Et il…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Tamao acquiesça doucement avant d'attraper le bol préféré de Jeanne pour y verser son lait.

Est-ce que cela voulait dire… qu'il allait falloir qu'elle le remercie ?

 **...**

 **Partir se coucher**

\- Bonne nuit Tamao.

\- Bonne nuit, répondit la shamane en refermant la porte de sa chambre sur Ponchi et Conchi.

Elle n'était pas sûre de réussir à dormir avant que Jeanne ne soit rentrée de sa soirée, mais si elle n'essayait pas son amie serait contrariée.

Elle défit son chignon et avait à moitié retiré ses vêtements lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son troisième esprit était dans la pièce. Elle referma aussitôt son kimono avec un glapissement.

\- Que…

Hao resta totalement impassible, simplement appuyé contre un mur.

Tamao rougit. Envisagea de le chasser. Elle ne laissait aucun fantôme rester dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle se couchait. En particulier Hao, qui d'ordinaire passait la nuit dans le cahier.

\- On ne t'a pas beaucoup vu aujourd'hui, fit-elle finalement remarquer.

Hao ne répondit pas.

\- Merci, pour Jeanne, ajouta-t-elle.

Hao poussa un soupir. Ou du moins le mima.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Un moment. Puis Hao se retira, réintégrant le cahier à dessins.

Et Tamao, la bouche sèche, se demanda ce qu'il se serait produit s'il ne l'avait pas fait.


	15. Shinigories (ter)

**Note :** J'avais dit qu'il y aurait un troisième chapitre, mais il ne contient absolument aucune des idées que j'avais eu à la base... Du coup... ben y aura un quatrième ^^ Mais vous aurez peut-être autre chose avant, je viens de finir un HJ d'une traite ! *très fière* On verra. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Shinigories TER**

 **...**

 **Jouer sur les mots**

Tamao raccroche le téléphone, plus pâle qu'un fantôme.

\- Hao, appelle-t-elle.

Et sa voix est plus froide que la calotte polaire.

Le fantôme se matérialise à côté d'elle.

\- Jeanne va rentrer plus tôt de son stage car elle a des étourdissements, déclare-t-elle en foudroyant l'esprit du regard.

Un mince sourire se forme sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

\- Chère Tamao, j'adorerais te dire que j'y suis pour quelque chose, mais malheureusement je n'y suis pour rien.

Tamao ne le lâche pas du regard, tentant de déterminer s'il dit la vérité.

\- Pas que la dernière fois j'y ai étais pour quelque chose non plus, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il nonchalamment.

\- Hao, s'énerve-t-elle.

\- Oui ?

Juste pour le sourire dégoulinant qu'il ose lui faire, Tamao se dit qu'il mériterait le pire. Mais qu'est-ce qui est pire que de ne pas s'appartenir ? Ne lui a-t-elle pas déjà tout pris ? Qu'a-t-elle comme moyen de pression ?

Elle sait qu'il ne peut pas lui mentir. Mais lui dissimuler la vérité, jouer avec les mots… Cela il le fait très bien. Il l'a déjà eu une fois de cette manière-là, d'ailleurs. Alors quand il dit ne pas y être pour quelque chose pour Jeanne, cela ne signifie pas qu'elle ne s'est pas sentie mal à cause de séquelles de la période où elle le gardait scellé.

\- Tu n'es plus scellé, énonce-t-elle clairement. Donc rien de ce qui peut lui arriver ne peut être lié d'une façon ou d'une autre à son shamanisme, n'est-ce pas ?

Hao ne répond pas tout de suite, continuant de lui sourire de manière détestable.

\- Bien sûr que si, finit-il par répondre, après tout elle peut très bien utiliser ses talents shamaniques autrement qu'en me scellant. Cependant, rien ne peut lui arriver qui puisse être lié au fait qu'elle m'ait scellé. Ce qui est bien dommage d'ailleurs…

Il se permet de pousser un petit soupir.

\- Rassurée ? demande-t-il alors qu'elle s'apprête à le congédier.

Elle ne devrait pas prendre la peine de lui répondre.

\- Oui.

Hao détourne la tête. Une seconde trop tard. Tamao a le temps d'apercevoir la grimace remplacer son faux sourire.

\- Hao, appelle-t-elle de nouveau, forçant son fantôme à la regarder. La première chose que tu as voulu, la toute première, ce n'était pas d'avoir le droit de faire du mal à qui tu veux mais que je ne parle plus jamais à Jeanne.

Elle essaye de sonder le fantôme mais n'arrive pas à voir plus loin que les yeux coléreux. Le « pourquoi ? » lui brûle les lèvres, mais elle le retient. Si elle le pose, il serait obligé de répondre.

Brusquement il rejette sa tête en arrière éclate d'un grand rire qui la déconcerte complètement.

\- Tu sais quoi, chère Tamao, je crois que j'ai moins envie de la voir souffrir qu'avant. Oh j'en ai toujours envie, mais moins qu'il y a deux mois. Étonnant, non ?

Ses yeux pétillent en disant cela.

\- O-oui, confirme Tamao, perplexe.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, il réintègre le cahier à dessins, la laissant seule avec ses interrogations.

 **...**

 **Faire les courses**

\- On prend ça ?

Tamao jette un regard un peu désespéré à son amie qui est en train de regarder toutes les couleurs de pâte à sucre qui existent.

\- Je t'en ferai si tu veux, dit-elle gentiment.

\- Mais si on prend celles-ci tu n'auras pas besoin d'en faire, objecte Jeanne.

Tamao sait qu'elle ne doit pas craquer devant son visage d'ange. Au début, elle lui passait tout, pour lui faire plaisir et parce qu'elle n'osait pas dire non. Avec ou sans esprit, Jeanne restait impressionnante. Puis elle avait fait les comptes et s'était rendue compte que c'était tout de même un formidable gâchis que d'acheter des préparations à gâteaux déjà toutes prêtes. Certes ça permettait à Jeanne de cuisiner toute seule – entendre cuisiner quelque chose de comestible – même quand Tamao finissait tard à l'auberge, mais tout de même…

Mais malgré tous ses efforts pour éviter le rayon des pâtisseries, Jeanne trouvait toujours le moyen de les y conduire.

\- Si on prend de la rose et de la verte, je pourrai faire des fleurs, déclare innocemment la française.

Sans surprise, cela fait une fois de plus craquer la japonaise.

 **...**

 **Partager ses idées**

Tamao s'assoit à côté de Jeanne qui lève la tête de son livre.

\- Je vais rentrer tard ce soir, déclare-t-elle.

Jeanne prend un air triste mais acquiesce.

\- Je comprends, dit-elle.

Tamao hésite.

\- Je… J'aimerai… Tenter quelque chose. Si tu veux bien. Je ne veux pas te forcer, pas du tout, c'est juste une idée que j'ai eue et j'ai pensé que peut-être tu serais d'accord et…

Maintenant qu'elle a commencé à parler elle ne peut plus s'arrêter.

\- Doucement, l'arrête Jeanne en posant son livre et en lui prenant les mains comme pour une prière. Qu'as-tu eu comme idée ?

\- C'est parce que je vais rentrer tard et tu auras peut-être faim et peut-être tu pourrais apprendre à cuisiner mais je n'ai pas le t…

\- Tamao, la stoppe de nouveau Jeanne, tu peux tout me dire tu sais. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être stressée comme ça. Et si jamais ton idée ne me plaît pas, je te le dirai et je ne serai pas en colère ni toi vexée, n'est-ce pas ?

Tamao hoche la tête. N'ajoute rien.

\- Alors ? l'encourage gentiment Jeanne.

\- J'ai p-pensé…

Tamao a la gorge sèche mais elle ferme les yeux, inspire un grand coup, les rouvre et enchaîne d'une seule traite.

\- J'ai pensé que je pourrai demander à Hao de t'apprendre.

 **...**

 **Oser des folies**

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu as accepté, déclare tranquillement Hao en passant en revue le contenu des étagères et du frigo.

Jeanne non plus n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Était-ce les grands yeux suppliants de Tamao ? La peur de briser ses illusions ? L'envie, devant tous les efforts qu'elle faisait, de croire aussi que Hao pouvait changer et ne plus vouloir détruire le monde ? Non, ça non. Elle n'y croyait pas, mais Tamao y croyait. Un petit peu. Elle avait lancé l'idée, comme ça, un soir. C'était pour ça qu'elle le laissait sortir de plus en plus souvent. Pour ça aussi qu'elles s'étaient disputées.

\- Mon Dieu, murmure Jeanne, éclaire mon chemin de tes lumières.

Un ricanement dans son dos lui apprend qu'elle a prié à voix haute.

Sans se laisser démonter, Jeanne attrape le tablier de Tamao, l'enfile et se tourne vers le fantôme.

\- Je t'écoute, déclare-t-elle d'une voix la plus neutre possible.

Les yeux de Hao pétillent. Non vraiment, Jeanne n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait pu accepter. Même avec Ponchi – Conchi est avec sa maîtresse – qui « surveille » que Hao soit sage pour pouvoir rapporter à Tamao en toute impartialité.

\- Quel est le plat que tu détestes le plus ? demande Hao.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit quand elle avait dit « oui » ?

 **...**

 **Doser les quantités**

\- Si tu mets autant d'eau, ce ne sera pas croustillant, soupire Hao en jugeant la quantité d'eau que Jeanne s'apprête à verser dans sa poêle.

\- Tu m'as dit que ça allait s'évaporer, réplique Jeanne.

\- Tes pauvres gyoza seront morts noyés bien avant que ton eau ne se soit transformée en vapeur, rétorque Hao.

Avec une mine d'enfant boudeur, Jeanne reverse une partie de son eau dans l'évier.

\- Comme ça ? se force-t-elle à demander confirmation.

\- Mieux.

Jeanne verse son verre et regarde l'eau se répandre sur la poêle.

\- Le couvercle, la somme Hao.

\- Oh !

La jeune femme se tourne et retourne sans le trouver.

\- Ici, appelle Ponchi.

Jeanne s'en empare prestement et le pose sur la poêle.

\- Ils vont être immangeables, souffle Hao en s'éloignant, désintéressé.

\- La faute au mauvais professeur, se défend Jeanne en cachant les larmes qui lui piquent les yeux.

Hao ne répond pas tout de suite.

\- Heureusement que tu n'aimes pas ça de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?

Si Jeanne a envie de le fusiller du regard – il sait très bien qu'elle lui a donné un des plats que Tamao et elle préfèrent et non pas un de ses plats les plus détestés – elle se retient pour ne pas qu'il voit qu'elle est sur le point de pleurer.

\- Tu veux un conseil, Jeanne ? lance Hao depuis l'autre bout de la cuisine.

La jeune femme réprime ses sanglots, essuie rageusement le coin de ses yeux et se retourne d'un air digne.

\- Laisse Tamao les goûter d'abord. Au cas où.

\- Au cas où quoi ? demande Jeanne en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Au cas où ils ne seraient pas comestibles. Laisse-la goûter, et si elle ne s'intoxique pas avec, alors seulement risque toi à en prendre un.

Jeanne le fixe sans trouver quoi répondre. Son air sarcastique lui donne envie de lui écraser la poêle brûlante sur le visage mais elle ne le peut pas, elle l'utilise déjà pour faire cuire les gyoza.

 **...**

 **Avoir le droit de goûter**

\- Ça a l'air bon, sourit Tamao en s'asseyant à table.

Jeanne n'en est pas convaincue. Impossible d'être fière d'elle alors que Hao n'a pas cessé d'enchaîner les piques tout au long de la soirée.

\- Ça s'est bien passé ? redemande Tamao, comme Jeanne n'a pas répondu la première fois quand elle a posé la question en rentrant.

La française hausse les épaules.

\- C'est passé, répond-elle simplement.

\- Mais… il a été sage ? finit par demander Tamao.

Après tout, c'est la manière la plus simple de formuler les choses. Même si Hao n'est pas un enfant turbulent, il s'en rapproche.

\- Moins exécrable que d'habitude. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire « sage ».

Tamao cherche le regard de Ponchi pour confirmer mais ce dernier se contente d'un haussement d'épaules.

Jeanne évite le regard de Tamao, regardant piteusement ses gyoza. Hao a raison, ils n'ont pas l'air très croustillants. Du moins pas les parties qui ont barboté dans l'eau avant qu'elle ne mette le couvercle.

Un changement dans l'air lui fait lever brusquement la tête et elle se met en colère.

\- Tamao !

\- Qu-quoi ?

\- Tu l'as refait !

Jeanne est furieuse. Désespérée et furieuse.

Tamao l'affronte un instant du regard avant de détourner les yeux et de pousser un léger soupir.

\- Pas longtemps, juste pour qu'il goûte.

\- Qu'il goûte ? répète Jeanne sans comprendre.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Tamao attrape un gyoza et le met dans la bouche.

\- Pour une première fois, ce n'est pas mal. Il a fallu au moins trois essais à Macchi avant d'atteindre ce résultat.

Cela devrait sûrement lui faire plaisir mais Jeanne reste crispée. Elle déteste que Tamao utilise la hyoi fusion. Et ne pas savoir lequel des deux lui parle l'agace encore plus.

Finalement Hao se détache de Tamao et Jeanne le foudroie du regard, sans que cela n'efface son sourire narquois. Dieu qu'il l'énervait.

\- Hey, les interrompt Ponchi. Nous aussi on veut goûter !

 **...**

 **Demander l'autorisation de sortie**

\- Jeanne, appelle Tamao d'une voix timide, il y a Marco pour toi au téléphone.

La jeune femme saute sur ses jambes et se précipite sur le combiné. Tamao s'écarte mais la fixe un moment avec mélancolie avant de se remettre à dessiner. Depuis plusieurs heures, elle travaille sur un portrait de sa colocataire dont elle n'est pas satisfaite. Elle souhaite le lui offrir lors de son retour en France.

20 jours. Plus que 20 petits jours avec Jeanne.

Y penser lui serre le cœur.

\- 20 jours et après bye bye Jeanne ! avait déclaré Hao avec bonne humeur le matin même.

Cela lui avait valu l'enfermement forcé dans le cahier à dessins toute la journée.

« Jolie Tamao, je ne supporte plus d'être coincé avec ta chère Jeanne en papier dans ce cahier, puis-je sortir ? » écrit-il sur un coin de son dessin.

\- Change de page, lui réplique Tamao, un peu agacée, en gommant son écriture.

Mais elle note que c'est la première fois qu'il ose lui demander de sortir, alors quand Jeanne a fini son coup de fil et qu'elles décident de se trouver une activité ensemble, elle le libère du cahier.

 **...**

 **Se lancer des défis**

\- Il pleut trop pour aller se balader, fait remarquer Jeanne avec dépit.

\- On pourrait jouer à un jeu ? propose Tamao.

Jeanne est toute émerveillée par l'idée.

\- Oh oui !

Sa joie fait fondre Tamao.

\- À quoi aimerais-tu jouer ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas beaucoup de jeux, répond Jeanne en s'asseyant à table tout en ajustant sa robe.

\- Shinigories ? propose Hao en venant flotter pas trop loin d'elles.

Tamao évite son regard mais Jeanne se permet une petite pique.

\- On sait que tu es très mauvais à ce jeu.

\- Je ne suis pas censé jouer, réplique-t-il.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Peur de perdre ? rétorque Jeanne en le défiant du regard.

« Mauvaise idée », pense Tamao. Mais ça lui plaît.

 **...**

 **Changer de jeu**

\- Je ne veux pas dire, mais là ça devient un peu pénible, fait remarquer Ponchi alors qu'une fois de plus Hao remporte la manche haut la main.

\- Même en trichant on n'arrive pas à gagner, c'est pour dire, renchérit Conchi.

Tamao soupire, Jeanne plisse du nez.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai demandé à jouer, rappelle Hao. Mais vous avez raison ce n'est pas amusant, alors qu'un strip-poker…

\- Ça ce serait super cool ! plussoie aussitôt Ponchi.

\- Ouais mais les filles veulent pas, grogne Conchi.

\- Vous êtes sûres que vous ne changez pas d'avis ? insiste Ponchi.

\- Veuillez cesser d'être désobligeants, demande dignement Jeanne.

Tamao ne s'embarrasse pas de ces politesses et cogne violemment son fantôme comme il ouvre la bouche pour s'apprêter à répondre.

Jeanne en est impressionnée.

\- À chaque fois, j'oublie… murmure-t-elle.

\- Quoi donc ? demande Tamao.

\- Que tu peux faire peur.

Tamao plonge la tête dans ses cartes pour éviter le regard de Jeanne, mal à l'aise. Se rappelle l'air qu'elle avait quand Hao était dans son corps. Rougit et secoue la tête derrière ses cartes pour s'enlever toutes ces idées de la tête.

\- Vous ne voulez pas qu'on fasse un jeu collaboratif plutôt ? propose Conchi.

Les trois shamans le regardent avec des airs un peu perdus.

\- Genre nous tous contre le plateau, explique-t-il. Comme ça même si Hao peut lire dans les pensées on s'en fiche. Tu te souviens Tamao, Manta nous a parlé de ça.

\- Contre le plateau ? répète Jeanne, perplexe.

\- Genre on doit tirer des cartes à chaque tour et selon les cartes on gagne ou on perd, explicite Conchi. Mais du coup on joue en équipe. Pas le droit de tricher et de regarder les cartes de la pile à l'avance. Vous savez quoi, le mieux c'est d'essayer non ? Ponchi ?

L'interpelé, qui a allumé l'ordinateur portable de Tamao, prend la suite sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

\- Pour l'instant je trouve que des jeux d'équipes. Ah c'est bon, j'en ai un où il faut combattre des zombies.

À la grimace que tirent les trois shamans, Conchi se doute que ce ne sera pas apprécié.

\- T'as pas autre chose ?

\- Y en a un qui a l'air sympa où il faut sauver la planète d'un virus. Bien noté. On peut essayer ça.

\- Sauver la planète, ricane Hao à voix basse.

\- Vous voulez qu'on sorte acheter ce… jeu ? demande Tamao en s'approchant derrière Ponchi pour regarder le descriptif.

Les quatre autres lui retournent des regards incrédules.

\- J-j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? s'inquiète-t-elle.

\- Tam... tente maladroitement Jeanne.

Mais Hao la prend de vitesse et se plante devant sa maîtresse. Son regard est éloquent et Tamao, rougissant jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, détourne vite le regard.

\- C'est bon hein, chuchote-t-elle sans plus oser le regarder.

Un instant personne ne parle, puis Ponchi s'impatiente.

\- Bon on y joue à ce jeu ?

Et Tamao, toujours un peu rose, fait apparaître une boîte du jeu sur la table grâce aux pouvoirs de son super fantôme gardien.

 **...**

 **Tenter de sauver le monde**

\- Si tu ne vas pas à Sydney il va y avoir une éclosion, il faut que tu y ailles pour traiter la maladie, insiste Jeanne en essayant de rester calme.

\- Non, pas envie, répond Hao en déplaçant son pion de San Francisco à Montréal.

\- Mais on s'en fiche de Montréal, explose Jeanne.

\- Trop tard ! Alors, quelles villes infectées ce tour-ci ?

\- Il faut piocher tes cartes joueurs d'abord, rappelle Ponchi.

Hao s'en empare sans les regarder puis tire les cartes de la pile de propagation des maladies.

\- Oh Sydney, comme c'est dommage, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une chance sur trois de retomber, lâche-t-il. Donc éclosion à Sydney et par ricochet à Manille et… Ah il n'y a plus de cubes rouges. Je crois qu'on a perdu.

Dépitée, Tamao regarde Jeanne se jeter sur Hao, passer à travers lui et s'écraser sur le tapis sous ses éclats de rire.

Jouer à sauver le monde avec ces deux-là, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'aient eu Ponchi et Conchi.


	16. Justice

**Note :** UA. HJ. Noir. Justifie bien le T de la fic. Différent de ce dont j'ai l'habitude. Vous me direz si ça vous plaît :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Justice**

 **...**

 **Redire**

\- Je te hais, souffle-t-elle.

Nouvel à-coup.

Elle perçoit un léger changement dans la respiration d'Hao derrière elle. Presqu'imperceptible. Mais tous les sens de Jeanne sont tendus vers lui.

Elle soupire.

\- Redis-le, demande-t-il.

Voix rauque dans le noir.

\- Je te hais, s'exécute-t-elle.

Et elle mord dans son coussin pour étouffer ses cris.

 **...**

 **Bouillir**

Jeanne met du lait à bouillir. Si elle aimait le café, ce serait le bon moment pour s'en préparer un, mais elle ne supporte ni le goût ni l'odeur, alors c'est du chocolat en poudre qu'elle a prévu de verser dans sa casserole.

Des pas dans son dos lui apprennent que son amant d'une nuit vient de se lever. Un plaisir interdit auquel elle n'aurait jamais dû céder.

Il vient se coller derrière elle, souffle dans son cou, passe ses bras autour de sa taille, gêne ses mouvements alors qu'elle prépare son chocolat chaud.

\- Tu aurais pu avoir la décence de t'habiller, fait-elle remarquer.

\- Tu aurais pu avoir la décence de porter quelque chose de moins translucide, murmure-t-il à son oreille.

Jeanne sent des frissons lui remonter tout le long de la colonne vertébrale.

\- Tu en veux ? lui propose-t-elle en ouvrant le placard des tasses.

\- Je te veux, lui répond-il.

Jeanne ne prend qu'une seule tasse.

\- Encore, ajoute-t-il en resserrant son étreinte.

Elle tremble. Ses efforts pour lui résister disparaissent une nouvelle fois en fumée.

 **...**

 **Crier**

Finalement elle réussit à le boire, son chocolat chaud. Elle a le souffle court, quelques cheveux épars qui trempent dans sa tasse et le liquide lui semble froid mais elle le boit d'une traite.

Hao l'observe d'un air malicieux qui n'aide pas ses joues à cesser de brûler.

\- Désaltérée, Maiden ?

Elle le foudroie du regard.

« Maiden ». Il avait toujours adoré l'appelé ainsi. Il devait s'en réjouir d'autant plus maintenant qu'elle ne l'était plus.

\- Ne fais pas trop le fier, Asakura, réplique-t-elle, vexée.

La meilleure des défenses n'est-elle pas l'attaque ?

Le regard de Hao se fait plus dangereux et son sourire pervers s'étire en quelque chose de plus effrayant.

\- Je préférais Hao, dit-il. Tu le criais si bien tout à l'heure.

Il se rapproche lentement d'elle, incline la tête sur le côté, lui sourit mielleusement.

\- Tu le crieras encore.

Jeanne est piquée au vif.

\- Demain : Asakura, après-demain : effacé. Oublié, assène-t-elle.

Hao ne se départit pas de son sourire.

\- Tu vas m'envoyer en prison, Maiden ? Tu penses que je suis coupable ?

\- Tu es coupable, rétorque implacablement Jeanne en déposant sa tasse dans l'évier.

\- Si je suis coupable, rebondit aussitôt Hao, tu ne penses pas qu'être seule avec moi pourrait être… dangereux ?

Il a toujours ce sourire que Jeanne souhaiterait lui faire ravaler.

\- Orchestrer des meurtres, tu fais cela très bien. Te salir les mains, ce n'est pas ton genre, répond-elle, pas le moins du monde inquiétée.

\- Sûre ? dit-il.

Il l'attrape rudement par les hanches et, brusquement, Jeanne doute.

 **...**

 **Dessiner**

Jeanne sent le couteau – son couteau, celui qu'elle utilise tous les jours pour couper sa viande – effleurer sa hanche droite, remonter le long de son ventre, faire le tour de son sein. Elle l'aperçoit du coin de l'œil mais ne lâche pas Hao du regard.

\- Je crois, susurre-t-il, que j'ai envie de tracer des lignes rouges sur ta jolie peau blanche. Ce serait assorti avec tes yeux.

Jeanne ne cille pas.

\- Je t'aime bien, Maiden, finit-il par lâcher alors que la lame vient glisser dans sa gorge, la forçant à relever un peu la tête pour ne pas se faire piquer. Alors je vais te donner un conseil : demain, reste chez toi.

Jeanne ne peut se retenir de laisser échapper un rire. Cristallin. Il remplit toute la cuisine.

Hao écarte le couteau pour ne pas la couper et le repose au fond du plan de travail.

\- C'est donc ça, Asakura ? Tu es venu me faire des menaces ? Tu crois que tu vas réussir à suffisamment m'effrayer pour que je me retire ?

Hao ne répond rien. Son sourire est figé.

Toujours assise à sa hauteur, Jeanne resserre ses jambes autour des siennes, le capturant et l'amenant près d'elle. Elle empoigne ses cheveux, tire dessus avec violence et colle son visage auprès de celui de son captif.

\- Je vais t'envoyer en prison, Asakura, lui confie-t-elle. Tu y croupiras le reste de ta misérable vie et Justice sera rendue.

Les mains d'Hao attrapent et brûlent ses épaules.

\- C'est ce que nous verrons, Maiden, chuchote-t-il en réponse.

C'est ce « Maiden » qui la rend folle et lui fait perdre le contrôle. Toute retenue envolée, Jeanne écrase ses lèvres sur les siennes et plante ses ongles dans son dos.

Dommage qu'elle ait la mauvaise habitude de se les ronger.

 **...**

 **Se vêtir**

Jeanne ne se souvient même plus de comment tout cela a commencé. Hao était venu sonner à sa porte, de mémoire. Et au lieu d'appeler la police ou de lui fracasser un vase sur la tête, elle l'avait laissé entrer. Persuadée qu'il venait se repentir, tenter de négocier ou quoique ce soit d'autre qui aurait pu lui éviter la prison.

\- Tu peux me passer ma chemise blanche ? lui demande-t-elle en se recoiffant devant le miroir.

Elle était attendue au cabinet à 10h et Marco était très stricte sur les horaires.

Obligeant, Hao se lève pour la lui apporter.

\- Tu devrais t'habiller aussi, je ne vais pas tarder à te mettre dehors, lui signale-t-elle alors que son invité ne juge pas utile d'enfiler un vêtement.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention, comme toi, de perdre mon temps, fait-il avec désinvolture.

\- Comme moi ? relève Jeanne.

\- Tu as conscience que ce chemisier tu ne vas le porter que, disons, dix minutes ?

Jeanne lui retourne un regard noir en fermant ses boutons.

\- Ça j'aimerai bien le voir, rétorque-t-elle.

Pas forcément la meilleure chose à dire.

 **...**

 **Se presser**

\- Il est dix heures moins dix, indique Hao en fermant ses chaussures alors que Jeanne, à moitié dénudée, court partout dans son appartement pour se préparer.

\- En retard, en retard, en retard, marmonne-t-elle en tentant d'enfiler un pull en même temps qu'elle glisse son pied droit dans sa chaussure gauche. Marco va me passer un savon.

Hao éclate de rire.

\- Je repasse la semaine prochaine ? lance-t-il en ouvrant la porte pour sortir.

Jeanne s'arrête pour le défier du regard.

\- À demain au tribunal, le congédie-t-elle sèchement.

Et sans cesser de sourire, Hao la salue de la main et referme la porte derrière lui.

 **...**

 **Saluer**

\- Marco, salue Rakist en serrant la main de son opposant.

\- Maiden, l'imite docilement Hao en inclinant légèrement la tête devant la procureure.

Elle le hait et sent tout son sang bouillir dans ses veines alors qu'il la nargue si ouvertement.

\- Veuillez prendre place, le procès va commencer, scande Radim en invitant Hao et son avocat à rejoindre les bancs des accusés.

D'une pirouette Hao s'esquive, mais Jeanne le suit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis.

 **...**

 **Objecter**

\- Objection, votre honneur, interrompt brutalement Rakist en se levant. Il me semble évident que Miss Maxwell ne peut pas participer à l'audience.

« C'est Madame la Procureure », l'aurait rabroué Jeanne si elle n'était pas en train de s'étouffer d'être aussi grossièrement interrompue. Marco derrière elle est déjà à moitié debout pour rembarrer Rakist.

\- C'est un flagrant conflit d'intérêt, poursuit l'avocat de la défense avant que les jurés ne puissent rejeter sa demander.

\- Un conflit d'intérêt ? s'intéresse Namari.

\- Je déclare Miss Maxwell inapte à tenir le rôle de procureur, continue Rakist d'une voix assurée.

Inapte ? Elle ? Alors qu'elle est celle qui connaît le mieux le dossier et a un argumentaire si bien ficelé et travaillé qu'il pourrait envoyer Winnie l'Ourson en prison s'il était celui contre lequel les charges étaient énoncées ?

\- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi Mme Maxwell entretient un conflit d'intérêt dans cette affaire ? demande sévèrement Blon.

\- Mais parce qu'elle a eu une liaison avec mon client pas plus tard qu'avant-hier.

 **...**

 **Détruire**

C'est la douche froide. Jeanne est incapable de répondre, incapable de rien dire.

À côté d'elle, Marco invective Rakist sans aucune retenue.

\- Miss Maxwell, l'appelle l'avocat.

Sa voix semble venir de loin, de très loin, et lui paraît déformée.

\- Pouvez-vous jurer que vous n'avez eu aucune relation avec mon client avant-hier et hier matin, entre 22h27 et 9h51 ?

Jeanne a le regard complètement vide.

\- Mme Maxwell, s'impatiente Blon, Maître Rakist vous a posé une question ?

\- Une question hors propos qu'il n'aurait jamais dû poser et à laquelle il n'est pas question qu'elle réponde, s'écrie Marco.

Jeanne baisse la tête, recule, s'assoit sur le banc et ne bouge plus.

\- Je vous laisse tirer les conclusions de son comportement, conclut Rakist.

 **...**

 **Reconstruire**

Hao sort libre.

Quelque chose d'absolument impossible quelques heures auparavant tant le dossier à charges contre lui était rempli. Marco l'avait défendu du mieux qu'il pouvait à la place de Jeanne. Sans le connaître aussi bien et en étant totalement anéanti par les révélations de Rakist. Sa fille adoptive n'ose plus le regarder dans les yeux. Ni lui, ni aucun autre. Elle les avait tous trahis.

Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, ni grand-chose à faire. Elle ne peut rien réparer. La confiance qu'ils avaient en elle est en miettes.

\- Je t'invite prendre un café, Jeanne ? Pour fêter la fin de mes problèmes judiciaires ?

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la narguer, à mi-voix, lorsqu'ils s'étaient frôlés en quittant le tribunal. Elle n'avait pas pu le regarder en face, ni même se défendre contre lui.

Un petit neurone dans un coin de sa tête avait noté qu'il l'avait appelé Jeanne, pas Maiden, mais cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Elle n'arrivait même plus à le haïr.

Elle tombe dans une sorte de torpeur, de cauchemar, et chaque matin, en réalisant qu'elle avait bien tout fait rater, elle pleure en priant pour se rendormir.

Cela allait faire cinq jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu un rayon de soleil quand, malgré son désespoir, elle se décide à se traîner hors de son lit.

Plus de chocolat.

Son téléphone sonne. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Quelqu'un laisse un message. C'est Lyserg. Il dit qu'il veut la voir et qu'il s'inquiète pour elle. Il lui demande de le rappeler. Lyserg est gentil.

Quelqu'un sonne à la porte et Jeanne se dit que puisqu'elle est debout elle peut bien ouvrir, qu'importe qu'elle soit dans sa vieille chemise de nuit pingouin.

Hao lui sourit, sans méchanceté, et Jeanne n'en revient pas de le trouver sur le pas de sa porte. Ne devait-elle pas ne jamais le revoir maintenant qu'il était libre ? Venait-il de nouveau la narguer ?

\- Je t'avais dit que je passerai, dit-il simplement en s'invitant à entrer.

Jeanne le laisse faire, trop abasourdie pour réagir.

\- Comment… oses-tu ? arrive-t-elle à articuler.

Hao lui envoie un regard brûlant par-dessus son épaule. Jeanne claque violemment la porte.

\- Sors de chez moi ! lui ordonne-t-elle.

\- Tu viens de m'enfermer dedans, rigole-t-il.

Et comme elle se tient, toutes griffes dehors, entre lui et la porte, elle ne peut pas lui donner tort.

\- Je devais t'inviter prendre un café, tu te souviens ? Ou un thé, ou un chocolat, comme tu préfères. Tu t'habilles ?

\- Non, grogne Jeanne en croisant les bras devant elle.

Hao s'approche d'elle et souffle sur les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombent sur le visage.

Jeanne fait appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas lui fondre dans les bras.

\- J'avais prévu la fête pour après, fait-il remarquer.

Regard assassin.

\- Mais je peux te la faire maintenant, je ne suis pas contrariant, se moque-t-il.

Et une nouvelle fois, Jeanne lui cède sans réserve.


	17. Shinigories (quater)

**Note :** Suite de Shinigories Ter qui était la suite de Shinogies Bis qui était la suite de Shinigories qui se voulait être un UA à partir du génialissime texte de Rain on your Back (oui je suis fan de ce texte, j'ai le droit non ?). Ça fait un moment que ce chapitre est écrit. Je ne voulais pas le poster avant d'avoir Quinter, mais on va dire que ça va me redonner un coup de fouet pour finir de l'écrire, ce fameux Quinter (j'en suis à 5/10). Bonne lecture à tous ! J'espère que vous allez aimer !

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Shinigories QUATER**

 **...**

 **Être méchant**

\- Je me demande ce qu'il est advenu de Hao.

Dans la cuisine, Tamao se fige. Yoh continue de peler ses patates, l'air de rien, inconscient de la bombe qu'il vient de lâcher. Ryu est en train de nettoyer l'onsen Anna de changer les draps à l'étage.

\- A-t-il trouvé la paix dans le Great Spirit ? A-t-il déjà prévu de réessayer dans 500 ans ? Il y tenait tellement… à son royaume.

Yoh soupire. Tamao reste silencieuse.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas plomber l'ambiance, se reprend-il. C'est juste que la question me torture depuis un moment et je crois que le dire à haute voix, ça va mieux. Désolé. Sinon toi ça va ? La séparation avec Jeanne approche, comment tu te sens ?

\- Arrête.

\- Quoi ?

Yoh la fixe d'un air perdu.

\- D'être méchant, ça ne te va pas.

Cette fois Yoh se tend et dévisage Tamao. Tamao qui ne tremble pas, Tamao qui est contrariée, Tamao qui est en train de le réprimander.

\- Désolé, répète-t-il, si tu ne veux pas parler de Jeanne je comprends…

\- Arrête !

Cette fois Tamao a crié et ses yeux brûlent de colère et de détresse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'agir comme ça ? s'énerve-t-elle. D'essayer de me blesser en parlant de Jeanne. Va droit au but et arrête ça !

Yoh prend un air penaud.

\- Je suis désolé Tamao, je ne voulais pas…

Le regard foudroyant de son amie l'arrête.

\- Je… je ne me suis pas rendu compte. Je suis désolé. Tamao je suis sincèrement désolé. Tu as raison ce n'est pas correct.

Tamao respire un peu plus calmement. Elle sait que cette fois, il est entièrement sincère.

\- Je… je peux lui parler ?

...

 **Être triste**

Tamao dévisage Yoh. Longuement. Depuis quand le sait-il ? Depuis quand nourrit-il cette rancœur maladive qui ne lui ressemble pas ? Depuis quand cela le tourmente-t-il ?

Oh à cette dernière question la réponse est facile. Cela doit le tourmenter depuis le tout premier jour, soit plus de sept ans.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider, lâche Tamao en haussant les épaules.

Elle lui tourne le dos et reprend sa préparation du poisson.

\- Tamao…

Sa voix est désespérée.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de décider, répète-t-elle, se forçant à ne pas faiblir devant Yoh. S'il veut te parler, il se manifestera.

Et comme ils restent tous les deux seuls dans la cuisine, Tamao peut sentir toute la tristesse qui accable Yoh.

...

 **Être perspicace**

\- Comment as-tu su ? lui demande-t-elle dans l'espoir de lui changer les idées et en se mettant en quête d'un citron.

\- Une semaine, lâche Yoh. Peut-être deux. Tu rayonnes.

\- Je rayonne, s'étrangle Tamao.

\- Oui. Tu rayonnes comme lui.

Deux semaines… Cela correspondait à peu près à la période où Tamao avait commencé à pratiquer la hyoi fusion avec son fantôme.

\- Qui d'autre le sait ? questionne-t-elle brusquement.

\- Je n'en ai parlé à personne, lui répond Yoh.

Un bref silence.

\- Anna s'en doute peut-être. Amidamaru trouve que tu changes. Radicalement.

\- Inquiet ? demande Tamao en faisant la moue.

\- Forcément, réplique Yoh.

Tamao découpe son citron en fines lamelles qu'elle dispose dans son plat.

\- Yoh… Je… je sais que ça te… enfin…

Zut ! Pourquoi se remet-elle à bégayer à présent. Elle pique un fard, se redresse, se force à inspirer calmement. À côté d'elle, Yoh attaque sa dernière patate en la regardant curieusement.

\- Si t-tu veux en parler…

Elle n'arrive pas à finir sa phrase. Mais ça suffit pour que Yoh comprenne.

\- Merci Tamao.

Le léger sourire sur ses lèvres lui met du baume au cœur.

...

 **Être tourmenté**

La préparation du repas est presque achevée. Tamao a mis ses plats au frigo Yoh vient de lancer la cuisson des pommes de terre. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre.

Tamao se dirige vers le salon mais la voix de Yoh l'arrête avant qu'elle ne quitte la cuisine.

\- En fait j'ai envie d'en parler.

Tamao se retourne tranquillement.

\- Je me pose un tas de questions. Je repasse les événements en boucle, je me demande si j'aurai pu faire autrement. Si j'aurai pu...

Sa phrase reste en suspens.

\- Le sauver, achève doucement Tamao pour lui.

Ils échangent un regard et ils n'ont pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

\- Depuis que j'ai commencé à me douter qu'il était avec toi, reprend finalement Yoh, je m'en pose encore plus.

Aux interrogations muettes qu'elle lit dans son regard, Tamao ne répond pas tout de suite.

\- Il a joué et il a perdu, commente-t-elle simplement.

Elle détourne la tête et fuit son regard. Elle ne veut pas mentionner Jeanne. Mais difficile d'expliquer quoique ce soit sans parler d'elle.

\- Tamao… l'appelle Yoh dans un chuchotement.

Nouvel échange de regard. Promesse muette d'essayer.

...

 **Être seul**

\- À quoi ça rimait ?

\- Hm ?

Tamao relève la tête de son dessin.

Hao flotte devant elle, le front plissé, perplexe. Jeanne s'est endormie sur le canapé, la tête posée sur les cuisses de Tamao, emmitouflée sous une couverture.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Cette scène ?

Tamao cligne des yeux.

\- Tu demandes vraiment pourquoi Jeanne a insisté pour qu'on regarde « Moi, beau et gentil » plutôt que « Massacre à l'aspirateur » comme tu le souhaitais ?

\- Je ne parle pas de ça, s'agace Hao. Je parle de ce matin. Dans la cuisine.

Tamao le dévisage mais il esquive son regard. Étonnant venant de sa part. D'habitude il est le champion de la confrontation visuelle.

Elle n'est pas vraiment surprise qu'il ait assisté à l'intégralité de l'échange. Sans se montrer, bien entendu. Après tout le carnet à dessins avait été posé sur la table durant tout ce temps.

Tamao incline la tête sur le côté pour essayer sans succès de le regarder par en-dessous.

\- Avec Yoh ? demande-t-elle confirmation.

\- Oui, avec lui.

Les mots sont presque crachés. Lui est-ce si difficile de prononcer le nom de son frère ?

\- Tu n'auras qu'à le lui demander directement, déclare simplement Tamao en reprenant son croquis.

Elle crayonne les longs cheveux bruns qu'elle est en train de dessiner sans trop y prendre garde, attentive à la réaction de son fantôme. Ce dernier la foudroie du regard puis s'éloigne vers la salle de bain. Son sanctuaire quand il a besoin de s'isoler.

Avec une légère grimace, Tamao se recentre sur son dessin et attaque les motifs des boucles d'oreille.

...

 **Être entouré**

Le dessin animé tire à sa fin.

Jeanne dort toujours profondément et ce depuis les vingt premières minutes. Autant dire qu'elle n'en a pas vu grand-chose. Elle remue un peu dans son sommeil et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Dans sa poitrine le cœur de Tamao se met à chauffer et fondre. Comme un moelleux au chocolat passé au four.

Soudain elle lève la tête comme Hao reparaît sur le seuil de la salle de bain.

Sans un mot, il va s'asseoir au pied du canapé, la tête juste en-dessous de celle de Jeanne, et fixe d'un regard vide l'écran de télévision sur lequel la fin de « Moi, beau et gentil » se déroule.

Tamao a envie de sourire.

...

 **Être perdu**

\- Tu veux bien m'aider à la porter ?

Tamao chuchote pour ne pas réveiller Jeanne.

Hao mime un soupir mais accepte de faire léviter la belle endormie sans tergiverser. Ils la conduisent jusqu'à la chambre où Tamao la couche tendrement.

Lorsqu'elle se redresse, elle fait face au regard insondable de son esprit.

Un instant, un bref instant, si fugace que Tamao croit l'avoir rêvé, le masque se fissure. Et alors elle a l'impression de le voir tel qu'il est vraiment : un enfant perdu. Qui voudrait que son frère l'aime. Qui voudrait qu'on prenne soin de lui comme elle prend soin de Jeanne.

Mais elle n'a pas même le temps d'en être sonnée que déjà un rictus cruel déforme le visage de son fantôme gardien liseur de pensées.

\- 8 jours, murmure-t-il doucereusement. 8 tout petits jours.

Et l'éclat de pure haine et délice qui brille dans ses yeux fait peur à Tamao.

...

 **Être effrayée**

Le cri d'effroi de Jeanne fait bondir Tamao hors de la salle de bain.

Elle se précipite dans la chambre, les cheveux encore gorgés d'eau dégoulinant autour de son visage, son peignoir entrouvert dévoilant la forme de ses seins. Des flaques d'eau indolentes se forment sous ses pas, tentant de faire glisser traitement les pieds nus et maladroits. Ses joues sont encore rouges des vapeurs de la douche et sa course en rehausse le teint.

\- Jeanne !

Le panneau de bois de la chambre coulisse.

Ladite Jeanne est empêtrée dans ses draps, à plusieurs mètres de son lit à côté duquel un Hao hilare lève un regard curieux sur Tamao.

Avisant cette dernière, Jeanne pointe aussitôt un doigt accusateur vers le fantôme, au cas où il ne serait pas clair qu'il est la source de frayeur de la jeune femme.

\- Vous êtes insupportables, se fâche Tamao.

Et elle les plante là pour retourner se préparer, omettant le sourire dégoulinant de Hao et l'expression outrée de Jeanne.

...

 **Être insupportable**

Contrariée, Jeanne se lève et se dirige vers l'armoire, se mettant à chercher au milieu des cintres sa robe préférée.

\- Tu boudes Maiden ? ricane Hao dans son dos.

Jeanne pince les lèvres. Elle ne sait pas contre qui elle est le plus en colère, le fantôme incontrôlable ou la shamane qui ne le contrôle pas.

\- Pourtant tu devrais me remercier… continue-t-il sournoisement.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour m'avoir si bien servi de réveil ? rétorque Jeanne, furieuse et mordante.

\- Pour ça… répond Hao en laissant sa phrase en suspens. Et pour autre chose.

Jeanne tourne à moitié la tête vers lui et hausse les sourcils. Elle aimerait bien apprendre à ne hausser qu'un seul sourcil comme Lucky mais elle a beau s'entraîner devant son miroir elle n'y arrive pas.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que Tamao était terriblement alléchante dans sa tenue de bain ?

Le polochon qui lui traverse la tête le fait ricaner de plus belle, mais pas battre en retraite.

...

 **Être gentil**

Il l'agaçait. À avoir ce petit sourire en coin à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard. À se moquer d'elle. À avoir raison.

Les images du matin ne lui sortaient plus de la tête. Pourtant elles n'avaient rien de particulier, ces images. Mais à chaque fois que Jeanne y repensait, à chaque fois le peignoir en laissait voir un peu plus, à chaque fois Tamao était un peu plus échevelée et à chaque fois quelque chose s'allumait plus vivement dans le bassin de Jeanne. Quelque chose qui était très... perturbant. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que c'était. Mais Hao, lui, savait. Et il savait qu'elle ne savait pas. Et il savait qu'elle savait que lui savait. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle lui demande !

\- Hao, l'appelle-t-elle.

Si seulement Tamao l'avait emmené au Fumbari Onsen avec elle !

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Le rictus qui se dessine sur les lèvres du fantôme lui fait regretter la question.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, Maiden ?

Pourquoi a-t-il besoin d'appuyer son prénom comme ça ? Il est horrible.

\- Tu es horrible.

Il rigole.

\- Évidemment que tu ne comprends pas, petite sainte.

Jeanne s'apprête à répliquer. Comprends. Pâlis.

Le rire de Hao redouble.

\- Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Je veux bien prendre le temps de t'expliquer.

Mais Jeanne s'est déjà enfuie en courant dans sa chambre.


	18. Shinigories (quinquies)

**Note :** Ce qui n'était auparavant que de simples courts textes sur des événements anecdotiques commencent à s'enchaîner et pourraient se transformer en chapitres entiers, bien reliés proprement et tout... L'illustration de ça, c'est que tout ce qui suit peut se lire d'une traite. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Shinigories QUINQUIES**

 **...**

 **Se croiser au lever**

Une semaine…

Jeanne sentit une boule se former au creux de son estomac. Dans une semaine, une toute petite semaine, elle rentrait en France. Elle quittait le Japon. Elle quittait Tamao.

À cette idée, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle eut envie de se rouler en boule dans son lit. Mais les sept petits jours qui lui restaient, elle comptait bien en profiter, alors ce fut d'un pas énergique qu'elle alla prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Tamao avait fait des gaufres. Jeanne avait envie de l'embrasser.

\- Bonjour Jeanne, la salua-t-elle. Je suis désolée il faut que je file, je suis attendue au Fumbari Onsen.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas file, ne te mets pas en retard, lui répondit Jeanne, cachant sa déception derrière un sourire de façade. De toute manière je dois aller à la bibliothèque travailler, improvise-t-elle pour déculpabiliser son amie.

\- Fais attention ça ferme plus tôt aujourd'hui, lui rappela Ponchi.

\- Te fais pas avoir comme jeudi dernier, renchérit Conchi.

\- Et le jeudi d'avant, enchaîna Ponchi.

\- Et le jeudi encore d'avant.

Jeanne leur jeta un regard contrarié mais Tamao rit.

Elle enfila sa veste, s'inclina légèrement devant elle et disparut, ses deux fantômes farceurs à sa suite.

Restée seule, Jeanne remua distraitement son chocolat chaud. Elle regrettait presque que Tamao n'ait pas laissé son carnet à dessins.

Presque.

...

 **Servir le thé**

Tamao sert le thé à Kino, Yohmei, Keiko, Mikihisa, Anna et Yoh. La famille Asakura au grand complet. Réunie pour quelque obscur motif.

Ryu a eu le droit à un jour de congé. Mais Tamao ne sent pas le piège se refermer autour d'elle. Hao si. Il s'agite, dans le carnet, mais Tamao ne comprend pas pourquoi.

\- Assieds-toi, Tamao, lui demande calmement Kino.

La jeune femme obtempère. Se sert une tasse de thé pour elle-même qu'elle porte fumante à ses lèvres.

\- Nous souhaiterions, reprend la vieille femme, que tu nous expliques ce qui te lie à Hao.

Tamao se raidit. Repose la tasse sans en avoir bu une goutte. Jette un coup d'œil à Yoh dont la mine est abattue mais qui fait lentement un signe de dénégation de la tête. Ce n'est pas lui qui a cafté. Anna donc. Qui inquiète s'en est ouverte à sa mentor. Tamao ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir visé juste.

Tamao croise le regard de Mikihisa, derrière son masque de bois, mais elle est incapable de l'interpréter. Déception ? Inquiétude ? Colère ? Confiance ?

Elle force son cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure à ralentir le rythme. Elle a besoin de garder le contrôle. De rester sereine face à eux. De ne rien lâcher. Sinon ils vont le lui prendre, Tamao le sait.

...

 **Avouer une bêtise**

\- Un jeu, répond Tamao. Un jeu dont les enjeux ont beaucoup varié mais que j'ai fini par gagner.

\- Quel jeu ? demande Mikihisa.

\- Shinigories, répond Tamao.

Presque par automatisme. Trop habituée à répondre aux questions de son précepteur. Elle se gifle mentalement pour cela. Pas que cela lui porte préjudice. Après tout, ce jeu-ci ou un autre…

\- Un jeu, tu dis, réfléchit Yohmei. Donc tu ne l'as pas scellé ?

Tamao fait non de la tête et déjà Yohmei poursuit.

\- J'ai toujours soupçonné l'Iron Maiden de l'avoir fait. Comment expliquer sinon sa disparition quand j'ai moi-même essayé… L'âme de Hao est mauvaise et corrompue. En liberté, il essaiera de revenir. Encore et encore. Le sceller, c'est la seule solution. Mais l'Iron Maiden n'est qu'une fillette. Elle ne savait pas comment faire, n'est-ce pas ? Elle a mis sa santé en danger.

Tamao sent son cœur cogner fort contre sa poitrine. Impossible de le ralentir à présent. Chaque mot prononcé par Yohmei est comme un coup de pédale sur l'accélérateur. Comment peut-il deviner aussi juste ?

\- Et c'est là que tu es intervenue.

Le regard du vieillard la scrute et Tamao, à sa grande honte, cille, incapable de soutenir son regard.

\- Il t'a fait croire qu'il pouvait la sauver, pas vrai ?

Tamao baisse la tête. Remarque qu'elle a les poings serrés sur ses genoux. Se force à déplier lentement les doigts. Refuse de relever la tête.

\- C'était idiot de le croire, commente Yohmei sur le même temps qu'il aurait utilisé pour commenter la pluie qui tombait au-dehors.

\- La naïveté de la jeunesse, prend sa défense Kino avec un léger soupir.

Tamao se mord les lèvres pour empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux.

\- Peu importe, reprend Yohmei. Ce qui compte, c'est ce qu'il advient de faire de Hao à présent.

...

 **Ouvrir les négociations**

À ces mots Tamao redresse brusquement la tête.

\- Père, si l'Iron Maiden n'a pas pu le maintenir scellé, nous ne le pourrons pas non plus, intervient doucement Keiko.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, l'Iron Maiden, aussi puissante soit-elle, reste une fillette inexpérimentée. Il existe des moyens pour sceller un esprit sans mettre en danger le shaman qui procède au scellement. Il en existe aussi pour maintenir un fantôme prisonnier des siècles durant. C'est d'ailleurs la technique qu'avait utilisé Hao lui-même pour emprisonner les deux demi-dieux Zenki et Goki.

\- Nous ne serons pas à l'abri qu'un jour le sortilège soit levé, argumente Keiko.

« Et ce jour-là, poursuit son regard, la fureur de Hao sera sans pareil. »

\- C'est la mission de la maison Asakura de veiller à garder le monde de Hao et donc de veiller à ce que cela ne se produise pas, lui répond simplement Yohmei.

Vaincue, Keiko s'incline doucement. À côté d'elle, Mikihisa reste immobile.

\- Cela va nous demander un temps de préparation, reprend Yohmei. Pendant ce temps, Anna gardera Hao.

Guère enchantée, Anna acquiesce tout de même aux paroles du patriarche. Yoh paraît plus abattu que jamais et Tamao sent bouillir en elle une colère sourde.

« Ma colère ? » se demande-t-elle.

Le carnet à dessins dans la sacoche à côté d'elle pulse douloureusement.

...

 **Ne rien céder**

\- Hao est mon fantôme gardien, énonce Tamao d'une voix claire.

Sans bafouiller, sans trembler, sans faiblir.

Elle reprend sa tasse de thé, souffle doucement dessus, mime la décontraction alors que tous ses muscles sont tendus au maximum.

Elle boit lentement. Une gorgée. Deux gorgées. Le liquide fumant lui brûle l'œsophage mais cela l'aide à faire le vide en elle.

Elle écarte la tasse de ses lèvres et relève la tête vers Yohmei.

\- Anna est plus apte à s'en occuper le temps que les préparatifs soient achevés, déclare Kino.

\- Hao est mon fantôme gardien, répète Tamao, en essayant de chasser toute la frustration de sa voix.

\- Tamao.

La voix de Mikihisa la rappelant à l'ordre.

Tamao plante son regard dans celui de son tuteur. Lui tint tête, le menton relevé.

\- Si Tamao s'est chargé de lui jusqu'ici, elle peut le garder pendant quelques jours de plus, finit par lui concéder Yohmei.

Tamao affronte encore quelques secondes le regard sombre de Mikihisa, puis plante ses yeux dans ceux de Keiko, puis Yoh, puis Anna, puis Yohmei, puis Kino. Kino qui est aveugle mais qui sent le regard de la jeune femme posé sur elle.

\- Hao est mon fantôme gardien, répète-t-elle une troisième fois.

Elle repose sa tasse. S'empare de son carnet à dessins et de l'esprit qu'il contient. Se lève en balayant la table des yeux. Fait demi-tour d'un claquement de talons et s'en va.

Elle ne négocie pas.

...

 **Rentrer chez soi**

Elle a la bouche sèche, les muscles tendus, la respiration soutenue. Plus que quelques mètres et elle serait de retour chez elle, dans son appartement. Alors elle pourrait libérer la tension qui l'habite depuis qu'elle a quitté le Fumbari Onsen.

Dans son sac, le cahier à dessins lui paraît incroyablement lourd. Et incroyablement silencieux.

Elle grimpe les marches quatre à quatre, pousse la porte de chez elle, retire ses chaussures.

\- Tamao ? Déjà de retour ?

La voix de Jeanne.

La française passe la tête par la porte du salon et Tamao ne peut pas feindre que tout va bien. Pas devant elle. Pourtant les mots ne franchissent pas ses lèvres.

Elle pensait que la tension disparaîtrait une fois chez elle mais elle se trompait, elle est toujours aussi crispée.

« Tout va bien ».

Son mensonge se dessine sur ses lèvres sans qu'aucun son ne sorte.

\- Ça va Jeanne, tu t'es pas sentie trop seule ? lance brusquement Ponchi.

\- Ça s'est bien passé avec ton amie la bouilloire ? renchérit Conchi.

Les deux esprits éclatent de rire. Référence à la fois où Tamao s'était levée en pleine nuit, où Jeanne l'avait imité et où cette dernière avait été effrayée par le sifflement de l'appareil.

\- On s'entend très bien, la bouilloire et moi, réplique Jeanne.

Blague éculée entre les fantômes et la shamane. Message codé que Ponchi et Conchi utilisaient pour signaler à Jeanne que « Tamao ne se sent pas en très grande forme, ce serait bien que tu lui fasses un thé ».

Bien sûr depuis le temps, Tamao a fini par les percer à jour. Mais elle ne dit rien, elle s'assoit à table et elle attend que Jeanne, avec fierté maintenant que la bouilloire n'a plus de secret pour elle, lui prépare son thé au jasmin. Et à chaque fois elle est touchée de l'attention que lui témoignent Jeanne et ses fantômes gardiens.

Cette fois-ci ne fait pas exception à la règle.

...

 **S'exposer**

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande doucement Jeanne.

Elle sait que si elle ne pose pas la question, Tamao ne réussira pas à lui en parler.

\- Ils savent.

La bouche de Tamao se tord en une grimace qu'elle ne lui a jamais vu. Puis elle ferme les yeux, inspire profondément, expire, repose son thé sans l'avoir bu.

\- Yohmei, Kino, Mikihisa et Keiko sont au Fumbari Onsen. Avec Yoh et Anna, on a parlé de Hao.

Jeanne veut poser une question et se mord les lèvres pour s'en empêcher, pour laisser Tamao poursuivre sur sa lancée.

\- Enfin plutôt, ils en ont parlé. Ils m'ont posé des questions sur comment c'est arrivé, mais ils avaient déjà compris. Que tu l'avais scellé après le Shaman Fight. Qu'il s'était libéré quand tu avais commencé à manquer d'énergie. Qu'il était avec moi.

Tamao s'arrête brièvement pour reprendre sa respiration.

\- Ils ont proposé… enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment une proposition… Yohmei… il veut sceller Hao. Définitivement.

Tamao plante ses yeux dans ceux de Jeanne.

La jeune femme sent un nœud se former dans son estomac. Elle sait ce que Tamao va lui dire désormais.

\- Je leur ai répondu que Hao était mon fantôme gardien.

Elles y sont. Le sujet de toutes leurs disputes depuis que Hao est venu interférer dans leurs vies. La décision contre laquelle s'est toujours élevé Jeanne, bien qu'elle ne puisse rien y changer.

Elle devrait lui dire que ça ne la concerne pas seulement elle, que cela concerne tout le monde. Que si Hao la tue et retrouve sa liberté, c'est le sort du monde entier qui est menacé. Qu'elle doit penser au bien de tous avant tout.

Elle devrait. Mais elle ne le fait pas.

...

 **Lâcher**

\- Je te remercie, articule soigneusement Jeanne, de t'être ouverte à moi.

Elle n'était pas obligée de le faire. Pas obligée de lui apprendre que Yohmei avait une solution pour régler le problème définitivement.

Tamao et elle se dévisagent toujours, tendues toutes les deux. Dans le regard de Tamao brille la détermination mais aussi toutes ses interrogations muettes. Comme si elle attendait son jugement. Le jugement de la sainte Iron Maiden Jeanne.

\- Je… je suis avec toi, Tamao.

Jeanne s'attendait à ce que les mots lui brûlent la gorge mais finalement ils sortent assez facilement. Presque naturellement.

\- Quelle que soit ta décision, je la respecterai et je te soutiendrai. Même si ce n'est pas celle que j'aurai prise.

Jeanne a du mal à réaliser que c'est elle qui prononce ces mots. Tellement en contradiction avec ce en quoi elle a cru pendant des années. Accepter que la décision de Tamao soit plus importante que son devoir de protéger l'humanité.

\- Jeanne…

Un gémissement. Une barrière qui lâche. Jeanne ne se rappelle pas avoir déjà vu Tamao pleurer avant ce jour. Pourtant elle pleure. Et des perles transparentes glissent silencieusement le long de ses joues pour aller se perdre dans son kimono.

\- Chut…

Aussitôt elle se lève. Fait le tour de la table. Veut poser maladroitement une main sur l'épaule de Tamao. La reçoit dans ses bras comme elle se laisse tomber contre elle. L'enlace.

\- Tout va bien se passer, murmure-t-elle.

Elle ne réalisera que bien plus tard qu'elle a emprunté ces mots à un autre.

...

 **Porter la responsabilité**

\- J'étais en colère, tu sais, chuchote Tamao.

Elle se redresse, se reprend, essuie ses larmes.

\- J'étais en colère contre eux. Qu'ils veuillent m'imposer leur décision. Qu'ils décident à ma place. Mais… C'est normal pourtant, qu'ils décident. Ils savent mieux. Ils ont le recul, le savoir, l'expérience, la maturité. Moi… je suis juste toute petite. Et pourtant, j'ai le sentiment que Hao est ma responsabilité. Et…

Tamao hésite.

\- Tu dois l'avoir aussi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela que tu l'as scellé ? Et aujourd'hui, même si le sceau est brisé, tu te sens toujours responsable de lui.

Tamao ne laisse pas le temps de à Jeanne de confirmer ou de tenter de nier.

\- Je pense que pour les Asakura c'est la même chose. Comme il s'agit de leur ancêtre, et qu'il est revenu dans leur famille, ils se sentent responsables.

Tamao s'arrête. Ne sait plus vraiment comment rattraper le fil de ses pensées.

\- Tu dis « leur », remarque Jeanne.

Tamao rosit.

\- O-oui je…

Elle détourne les yeux, confuse. Les Asakura ont toujours fait tant pour elle… S'opposer à eux, c'est l'une des choses, si ce n'est la chose, la plus difficile qu'elle ait faite. Pour lui…

\- Aucune importance, coupe Jeanne, semblant réaliser que cela met Tamao mal à l'aise. Qu'en pense le principal concerné ? enchaîne-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Tamao jette un coup d'œil presque craintif au cahier à dessins qu'elle a posé sur la table. Jusqu'à présent, l'esprit millénaire retenu entre ses pages est resté silencieux.

...

 **Laisser tomber**

Un instant rien ne se passe, puis Hao finit par apparaître, les bras croisés, appuyé le dos contre un mur, légèrement penché en avant, si bien que Tamao ne réussit pas bien à distinguer les traits de son visage. Il n'a pas l'air content.

\- Je suppose que je dois te remercier.

Tamao sent la chair de poule lui courir sur les bras. Sa voix est tellement… différente. Elle l'a déjà vu en colère, quand elle l'avait piégé, alors elle sait que ce n'est pas de la colère. Ce n'est pas non plus de la froideur. Quelque part entre les deux, sa voix a quelque chose de crispant. De la contrariété.

\- Laisse tomber, lâche-t-elle.

Hao relève la tête, rejetant ses cheveux translucides en arrière. Sa voix claque comme un fouet. Moqueuse, venimeuse, provocante.

\- Tu deviens capricieuse, Tam.

Tamao l'affronte un instant du regard, puis se détourne.

\- Alors, reprend-il avec la hargne habituelle qui est la sienne, tu penses pouvoir réussir là où Yohmei et Mikihisa ont échoué il y a vingt-trois ans ? Là où Yoh a échoué il y a sept ans ? Là où Maiden a échoué il y a trois mois ?

Sa voix dégouline d'ironie et Tamao ne veut pas lui faire face. À ses côtés, elle sent Jeanne bouillir de rage.

\- Tamao te pro…

La japonaise attrape sa cadette par le bras pour l'empêcher de s'énerver. Jeanne foudroie le fantôme du regard mais se tait.

\- Laisse tomber, murmure-t-elle.

La deuxième fois qu'elle prononce ses mots en quelques minutes.

Jeanne lui retourne un regard interloqué.

Tamao se sent simplement très fatiguée.


	19. Shinigories (sexies)

**Note :** Nouveau chapitre à la suite car est relié très fortement au précédent. J'espère que vous aimerez =)

* * *

 **Shinigories SEXIES**

 **...**

 **Regarder par la fenêtre**

Il ne compte plus les voitures vrombissantes qui passent sous la fenêtre, trois étages plus bas, dans l'étroite rue sur laquelle donne l'immeuble. Il a plus de respect pour une colonie de fourmis que pour ces toutes petites boîtes métalliques et leurs occupants aveugles.

À l'horizon, le soleil se couche derrière les structures de la ville. Il va bientôt faire nuit et il devra réintégrer le cahier à dessins. Tamao ne le laisse pas vagabonder la nuit.

Tamao, Tamao, Tamao. Sa petite maîtresse ne lui sort plus de la tête. Elle et cette pimbêche de Jeanne. La première a tenu tête aux figures d'autorité qu'elle respecte le plus, la seconde a renié tous les principes que lui a inculqué la seule figure paternelle par les yeux de laquelle elle vit. Et pour quoi ? Pour le protéger, lui. Pour empêcher ses descendants de le sceller éternellement dans un vieux grimoire qu'ils enterreraient au fond de son propre temple, lequel serait condamné définitivement. Alors même que l'Iron Maiden a voué son existence à l'anéantir et a été celle qui l'a scellé les sept dernières années. Ah elle doit vraiment l'aimer, à Tamao, la petite Jeanne, pour accepter cette décision-là !

...

 **Engager un bras de fer**

\- Hao ?

L'esprit se retourne à moitié, juste assez pour montrer à Jeanne qu'il l'a entendue, sans quitter la rue des yeux.

La shamane s'approche et se poste à côté de lui près de la fenêtre. Elle ne le regarde pas, elle regarde au-dehors. Comme lui.

\- Tu veux toujours tuer Tam, n'est-ce pas ?

Hao esquisse un sourire.

\- Si tu veux savoir si je veux toujours retrouver ma liberté, la réponse est oui, confirme-t-il.

Jeanne reste silencieuse un moment.

\- Tu ne la mérites pas, conclut-elle.

\- Parce que toi tu la mérites, Jeanne ? lui retourne-t-il.

Elle tourne la tête vers lui. « Plus que toi », lui crient ses yeux.

\- Tu te crois blanche, Jeanne ? accepte-t-il son défi. Dois-je te rappeler les Niles, entre autres victimes de ta Justice sanguinaire ?

Il la voit serrer les lèvres mais elle ne réplique pas.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle lentement, comment elle croit qu'elle peut réussir avec toi.

Réussir. Le mot sonne dans l'esprit de Jeanne comme un claironnement de trompettes. Réussir à te sauver, s'est-elle retenue de dire. C'était plutôt elles qui auraient besoin d'être sauvées. Car quand il aurait retrouvé ses pouvoirs, et il les retrouverait, quoi que puissent faire les Asakura, il leur réserverait une vengeance de choix.

\- Mais, continue Jeanne, contrairement à Yohmei et Mikihisa, contrairement à Yoh, contrairement à moi, elle ne va pas échouer. Elle t'a déjà eu.

\- Alors tu crois en elle, c'est cela Jeanne ? devine Hao. Car elle m'a à sa merci.

\- C'est cela, acquiesce-t-elle en restant sur la défensive.

\- Mais Jeanne, quand je suis né, quand mon jumeau m'a tué, quand j'étais prisonnier de ton livre, à chaque fois j'étais également à votre merci. Et nous avons tous pu constater que ça ne s'est pas bien fini.

Il s'approche d'elle la voit tressaillir mais pas reculer.

\- Tamao est différente, assène Jeanne.

Mais Hao perçoit la faille.

\- Vraiment ? En quoi est-elle différente de Yoh ? En quoi est-elle différente de toi ?

Jeanne ne répond pas et le sourire de Hao s'élargit.

\- En refusant de me céder à Anna, Tamao a fait une terrible erreur, sais-tu ? lui susurre-t-il.

Et à l'instant où il prononce ces mots il s'attend à voir de la frayeur dans l'esprit de Jeanne. Pas la lueur de triomphe qui y brille désormais.

\- Tu sais qu'elle peut encore revenir sur sa décision, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'elle peut encore changer d'avis ?

Hao lui adresse un regard hautain. Il lit dans ses pensées, il sait qu'elle vient de le piéger.

\- Bien sûr tu sais aussi qu'elle ne le fera pas, continue Jeanne. Tu as une dette envers elle.

Et comme il vient de lui avouer qu'il aurait été échec et mat s'il s'était retrouvé scellé par les Asakura, il ne peut pas vraiment la contredire.

\- Alors tu ne lui feras pas de mal.

Et par son ton Jeanne fait de sa dernière phrase une vérité établie et irréfutable.

...

 **Jouer à des heures indues**

\- Jeanne, chuchote tout bas Tamao, tu dors ?

Les longs cheveux blancs ne bougent pas, alors Tamao déduit que son amie est au pays des songes. Tamao se recroqueville un peu et ferme les yeux, cherchant un sommeil qui ne vient pas. Elle sent Hao qui s'agite dans le cahier à dessins, comme s'il cherchait à lui dire quelque chose. Peut-être aurait-elle mieux fait de laisser le cahier dans le salon, comme elle le faisait d'habitude. L'avoir près d'elle était une mauvaise manie qu'elle avait prise petit à petit. Elle aimait bien dessiner le soir, mais il aurait fallu qu'elle se force à se relever pour aller ranger le cahier au salon ou alors qu'elle s'adonne à sa passion dans un autre cahier que celui dans lequel logeait son fantôme gardien.

Elle s'étire, tend le bras, attrape le cahier qui pulse doucement. L'ouvre au lieu de le porter dans la pièce d'à côté, le ranger, le coincer dans une étagère, le cacher sous un vêtement ou quoique ce soit d'autre de bien plus intelligent que de l'ouvrir.

Sur les pages ouvertes, les coups de crayon luisent dans le noir d'une lumière blanche irréelle et le portrait de Jeanne endormie papillonne des yeux, fait la moue, puis la grimace, puis se met à bouder.

Tamao étouffe un rire. C'est la première fois que Hao s'amuse à donner vie à ses dessins. Et, fait notable, il s'amuse innocemment car la Jeanne de papier n'est pas en train de cracher du sang.

...

 **Se parler en cachette**

« Elle ne dort pas. » Les mots se tracent tout seuls en dessous du portrait de Jeanne. « Mais il faut que tu parles plus fort si tu veux qu'elle t'entende. »

Tamao hésite, cherche son crayon à papier en tâtonnant au bord du lit pour demander à Hao comment il le sait, n'osant pas le souffler à voix basse.

Cependant ses mouvements attirent l'attention de Jeanne qui se retourne vers elle, les yeux grands ouverts. Effectivement, elle ne dort pas.

...

 **Confier ce qu'on a sur le cœur**

\- Tamao ?

La voix de Jeanne est étonnée et inquiète. Tamao s'en veut aussitôt.

\- Je… je voulais te parler mais je croyais que tu dormais, chuchote-t-elle en réponse.

Jeanne la dévisage un moment.

\- Alors tu lui parles à lui, conclut-elle platement.

\- N-non ! se défend aussitôt Tamao. Il me disait que tu ne dormais pas et que je pouvais te parler.

Jeanne la croit. Peut-être parce que Hao a la bonté de ne pas faire disparaître les mots qu'il a tracés sur le cahier.

\- Je t'écoute, se détend-elle en réprimant un bâillement. Que voulais-tu me dire ?

Tamao ne répond pas toute de suite, confuse.

\- Finalement rien.

Jeanne l'observe un moment sans rien dire. Puis, quand Tamao croit qu'elle va se retourner et se rendormir, elle lui attrape la main.

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute, l'encourage-t-elle.

\- Jeanne…

\- C'est à propos de Hao, c'est ça ? Tu n'as qu'à lui dire d'aller faire un tour si tu ne veux pas qu'il écoute. Il sera ravi de sortir et nous on sera tranquilles.

Tamao reste un moment déconcertée. Elle n'aurait jamais osé envisager cette solution-là.

\- Je… En fait, c'est plutôt à propos de toi, ment-elle à moitié.

Après tout, il y avait deux sujets dont elle voulait parler avec Jeanne.

\- Je voulais te remercier. Pour avoir accepté ma décision. De me soutenir sans condition. Je te remercie. Ça me touche beaucoup, Jeanne.

\- Oh, de rien.

Et sans qu'elle ne comprenne bien pourquoi, Jeanne lui apparaît soudain toute timide et toute fragile.

...

 **Se moquer gentiment**

\- Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ? demande Jeanne, curieuse.

Tamao tourne la tête vers le cahier à dessins par lequel Hao communique avec elles.

\- Juste pour être sûr, lit-elle à voix haute, vous vous souvenez que je peux lire dans vos pensées ?

Les deux filles grimacent de concert.

\- Il se moque de moi, ne fais pas attention, lâche Jeanne en jetant un regard amer au cahier.

Mais Tamao n'en est pas convaincue.

\- Je crois plutôt… enfin tu avais raison, je voulais te parler de Hao, se confie-t-elle. Et effectivement s'il lit dans nos pensées lui demander d'aller faire un tour n'a pas vraiment d'intérêt.

\- Je n'aime pas me sentir espionnée, lâche Jeanne, contrariée.

« Pauvre petite », écrit Hao dans le cahier.

\- Qu'a-t-il écrit ? demande Jeanne en avisant le nouveau message.

Tamao hésite à lui transmettre mais Jeanne se penche vers elle pour lire elle-même.

\- Cette fois j'en suis sûre, il se moque de moi, s'agace Jeanne.

« Bien sûr », lui répond l'esprit prisonnier.

...

 **Confier ses doutes et ses rêves**

\- Tu sais Jeanne, se jette à l'eau Tamao, je sais que Hao ne m'obéira pas éternellement. Personne n'est immortel. Un jour je mourrai et Hao sera libéré.

\- Pas si tu laisses Yohmei ou Mikihisa le sceller avant, ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher Jeanne.

Elle se mordille aussitôt les lèvres, consciente d'avoir gaffé, mais Tamao ne lui en tient pas rigueur.

\- Je voudrais juste… Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je veux en fait. Simplement… Si les rôles étaient inversés…

Tamao aperçoit un nuage d'orage passer dans les yeux de Jeanne mais n'en tient pas compte.

\- Si les rôles étaient inversés, ça ne me plairait pas qu'il me délègue à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est contre lui que j'aurai perdu, pas contre un autre. Tout à l'heure, quand je parlais de responsabilité… C'est parce que… enfin… C'est contre moi qu'il a perdu. C'est à moi qu'il s'est remis. Donc c'est à moi de le gérer. Tu comprends ?

Jeanne hoche la tête.

\- Je comprends Tam, dit-elle.

Tamao laisse tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller et fixe le plafond.

\- Je te trouve très courageuse, ajoute Jeanne.

Cela arrache un rire nerveux à Tamao.

...

 **User de surnoms**

\- Depuis quand m'appelles-tu Tam ? demande soudain Tamao. Ça ne me dérange absolument pas, ajoute-t-elle aussitôt très vite. Je me posais juste la question, complète-t-elle, incertaine.

Elle jette un regard en coin à Jeanne qui a l'air mal à l'aise.

\- En fait…

Son amie évite son regard. Est-ce du rouge qu'elle aperçoit sur ses joues malgré la pénombre ?

\- C'est lui qui t'a appelé comme ça et… je trouve que ça te va bien.

\- D'accord, accepte simplement Tamao.

Et toutes deux perçoivent très nettement le ricanement émis depuis le cahier.

...

 **Préparer ses affaires**

Le soleil est en train de se lever et nimbe l'appartement d'une aura chaleureuse. Tournant le dos à la fenêtre pour ne pas être éblouie, Tamao regarde Jeanne rassembler vivement ses affaires et les glisser dans son sac.

\- N'oublie pas ton bentô, lui dit-elle.

\- Ah oui ! s'exclame l'étudiante en attrapant la boîte au frigo que la japonaise lui a préparé.

Elle la cale au milieu de ses cahiers et enfile manteau et chaussures. C'est son dernier jour de stage et elle n'a pas entendu sonner son réveil.

\- Bonne journée, Tam ! lui lance-t-elle en jetant son sac sur son épaule et en filant.

\- Bonne journée, a tout juste le temps de lui répondre Tamao avant que la porte de l'appartement ne se referme.

Encore en peignoir, Tamao s'étire et se lève tranquillement pour faire la vaisselle. Dépitée, elle constate que Jeanne n'a pas touché au chocolat chaud qu'elle lui a préparé pendant que cette dernière faisait sa toilette en toute hâte. Elle espère que son amie n'aura pas trop faim en attendant midi.

...

 **Crayonner l'être aimé**

Calée dans son canapée moelleux, Tamao crayonnait une Jeanne avec une jolie robe à rubans. Elle avait coupé le téléphone et tournait horloges et réveils face aux murs pour ne pas voir l'heure. Juste avant, elle avait pris le temps d'envoyer un SMS à Yoh sur sa cloche de l'oracle pour le prévenir qu'elle ne viendrait pas de toute la semaine à venir car elle était consacrée à Jeanne. Si Anna ou quelqu'un d'autre tentait de la joindre, elle ne répondrait pas. Et tant pis si Jeanne était en réalité en stage ce jour-même, Tamao n'avait pas envie de retourner voir les Asakura de sitôt. De plus, plus longtemps elle retarderait son retour au Fumbari Onsen, meilleures étaient ses chances de ne pas croiser Yohmei, Kino, Mikihisa ou Keiko qui seraient déjà repartis.

\- Tu es bien naïve, soupira Hao en se matérialisant à côté d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon dessin ? esquiva-t-elle la remarque.

Hao daigna jeta un œil dessus.

\- Joli. Tu la dessines bien.

Il n'y avait aucune méchanceté, aucune ironie, aucune moquerie dans sa voix.

\- Pas jaloux ? osa-t-elle.

\- C'est fatiguant de l'être en permanence. Et inutile.

Aucune animosité. Il ne la regardait pas directement mais, peut-être pour la première fois, il lui parlait en ayant abaissé ses barrières.

\- Hao...

Elle voulait dire quelque chose, même si elle ne savait pas quoi. Son fantôme gardien ne lui en laissa cependant pas le temps. À peine s'était-il confié qu'il s'éloignait déjà. Prenait-il la fuite ?

Il dut lire dans ses pensées et ça ne dut pas lui plaire car brusquement, avant de quitter le salon, il releva la tête vers elle avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi serai-je jaloux ? Elle part dans six jours et alors je t'aurai pour moi tout seul.


End file.
